Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya has vanished for six years. Kai finds her in London but she's not alone. He soon learns of an organization out to destroy Red Shield. With the help of Hagi, Kai saves his sister but now Saya is dying only the Black Shield has the cure to save Saya.
1. Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the room.


	2. Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropteran

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the room.


	3. Chapter 3, the Black Shield

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.


	4. Chapter 4, surgery

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.

Chapter 4, surgery

Saya woke up the next the morning in her cell. "You shouldn't have left," said a voice. Saya looked and saw Matt stepping out of the shadows. "Where's my family?" she asked. Matt snapped his fingers. Solders appeared carrying Saya's friends and family all but one. "Where's Hagi?" she asked nervously. "You mean lover boy?" said Mac as he appeared beside Matt. "He's on a one way ticket to hell."

"No," she gasped. "I should've stayed," said Matt, "Or at least come back to us. Now, your family's coming to pay for your mistake starting with your precious chevalier." "Give me back my family and friends," Saya demanded, "And give Hagi back to me!" Matt shocked her with a tassel. Saya screamed in pain and fell back to the stone cold floor. "Say goodbye," said Mac, "'cause come tomorrow, I would think about how I would want my friends and family to die if I were you." Saya slowly sat up.

"You should know your place," said Matt, "Think about that while we indict the chevalier with the same toxin that inside you." Saya slide down to her knees. "Look the bright side," said Mac, "At least you and Hagi will die together. Sharing the same fate, now that's irony." Tears fell down her face. "The Schiff and the twins will be sharing the same fate as well," said Matt, "As for the humans." Matt turned to the solders. "Shot them," he demanded. Loud gunshots echoed into the air. "NOOOO!"

"NNNNOOO!" Saya screamed as she jolted upward from her bed. Hagi jumped up from his chair and ran to her side. "Saya," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming," she looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat. The moon shined through the window. Kai burst through the door with Lulu behind him. Lulu held up her battle-ax. Kai had his pistol out at the ready. "Saya," said Kai, "You alright?" "We heard you scream," said a worried Lulu. "Yeah, I'm fine," Saya assured them.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Phew," said Kai rubbing the top of his head. "What a relief," said Lulu. "Kai, you should return to bed," said Hagi. "Yeah, you're right," said Kai lowing his gun. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Kai," said Saya, "Just go back to bed, please." Kai walked back to his room. Lulu went to the twins' room in case they heard their aunt scream. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hagi asked concerned.

Saya grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," she said pulling him onto the bed. "If that is what you wish," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She burled her face into his chest. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Just stay here with me," she replied. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Your surgery is tomorrow," "I'm a little," she said, "But if you're there waiting for me then I'm fine." "Saya, I will always be waiting for you."

She nodded. She knew that he would be. Hagi looked out the window. "Hagi," she said breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered, "Promise me, you won't die." "I promise," he said with a smile. "As long as you walk this earth; I will not die." "Promise?" she said. "I give you my word," he replied, "I will never leave you alone for you to defend for yourself." "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "I love you…" "My angel." "Hn?" she looked up at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Hagi chuckled, "Saya, since the day we met," he continued, "I've always love you and you are an angel brought down from the heavens to me." He touched her cheek. "My angel, Saya," he said smiling. Saya smiled and brushed at the same time. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his chest again. "You made me so happy." "Anything for you, Saya," he whispered, "I would give you the world." With that she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well, Saya, my angel," he whispered into her hair. "I will always love you."

Omoro was packed the following day. Kai had his hands full. Lulu helped him with customers. Saya tried to help but Kai wouldn't let her because of the illness. Saya was sick, she wasn't handicap. She sat on the couch. She began to cough up blood but this time there was more than before. Hagi quickly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She continued to cough up more blood. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said softly. She kept coughing. Hagi held her into his arms, not caring that there was blood on his clothes. Saya tried to stop but it just got worse.

It took severe minutes when she finally stopped. "It's getting worse by the minute," she said, "I'm pretty sure next time I won't make it." "We just have to try and deal with it while we can," Hagi assured her. The tone in his was painful to her ears. She couldn't let him suffer like this. The surgery was in two hours from now. If she could make it until then she would be fine. Julia had asked at Saya didn't eat anything before the surgery.

Hagi had to keep her away from the table when breakfast was set. Kai was having some doubles about the surgery but it was Saya's call not his. If that what his little sister wanted to do then who was he to stop her. Hagi was in the same position as Kai. He wanted nothing more than to think it over but he won't force his queen to change her mind. This was something Saya wanted to do and he would have to live with that.

Hagi looked up at the clock. It was five minutes before surgery. Julia was being a skeptical about the surgery herself. Saya wanted to do it and as her doctor there was no further discussion. Hagi lifted Saya up into his arms and headed down stairs. Kai looked at the clock. He grabbed his car keys but before stepping toward the door Saya spoke up. "Kai," she said. He turned to face her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I want Hagi only to come with me for the surgery," she said. Why would she say that?

"Alright then," said Kai putting his keys back. Lulu looked at him. Kai didn't argue with Saya. Since he learned about the illness, he was careful not to get her all worked up. He turned to Hagi. The chevalier nodded. Kai went back to work as the two disappeared out the door. Saya held onto Hagi's neck as he jumped from roof to roof. She wasn't afraid. She trusted him with her life. She knew that he wouldn't her fall. Hagi was the only person she completely trusted more so than her own family. Hagi looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't trying to change anything but just wanted to be sure. "Yes, I'm sure of this," she replied but she didn't sound too sure to him. "Hagi," she said, "Promise something," "What is it Saya?" he asked. She whispered in his ear. Hagi's eyes widen for a moment or two then nodded. "If that is what you wish," he replied as they flew over the peaceful city. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Saya lied on the examination table. Julia and severe Red Shield doctors stood over her. Julia's hands shook. She wasn't so sure of how it would turn out. _Please let this work, _she thought nervously. Hagi was waiting in the waiting area. Julia had asked if Kai was coming. Hagi had told her that Saya didn't want him to come. Julia knew that Saya was just being strong for Kai's sake as usual. Hagi looked up at the clock.

He hoped his queen would come out alive and well. Even if, this was only temperately, Hagi had waited patiently for the news from the doctor. A woman sat next to him. "You Hagi?" she asked. Hagi nodded. The woman reached out a file. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." Hagi took the file and opened it. It was information on the Black Shield and the cure to Saya's illness. The woman got up and walked away.

The light above the door turned off. Julia stepped out. Hagi stood up. "She's resting now," said Julia, "We'll soon even if she has survived or not." Hagi nodded. "I'm going to contact Kai," said Julia, "I know he'll want to know." Hagi didn't say anything. "You can see her now if you want." Hagi walked into Saya's recovery room. "Saya," he whispered as he placed a hand on hers. "Please, live on….."

All he could do now was wait. Minutes went by which turned into hours. To Hagi it felt like forever. His Saya was asleep and there was no telling if she would make it. He was now full with desire to hear her voice, for her to open her eyes, for movement of a finger. He desired to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her lips. He wanted her to say how much she loves him. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her presence. He would do anything to hold her again and for her to kiss his lips the way she always did.

Kai and the others arrived shortly after the surgery was over. "Is Saya okay?" Kai asked Julia. "She's resting," she said unsure. "We'll know soon enough." Kai punched the wall. "Damn it," he swore. He hated not knowing anything about his little sister's condition. Hagi heard Kai's voice from the waiting area. He knew that Kai was mad. He couldn't do anything about it. A light knock on the door, Kai and the others came into the room.

Lulu and the twins ran to Saya's bed side. "Is auntie Saya going to be alright?" asked April. "Is she?" asked May. "Yeah," said Kai patting their heads. Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. Okamura turned to Julia. "How long has she been out?" he asked. Julia checked he watch then looked over the clock on the wall. "I can't tell," she replied sadly. Kai touched his sister's hand. The sound of flat line hit his ears. "No," Mao gasped. Kai jumped up to his feet. Julia checked Saya's pulse.

"I'm afraid…." Everyone went silence. "She's dead." Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Hagi walked over to his queen's lifeless body. "Saya," he whispered. Julia led the others out of the room all but Hagi left. He stayed by his queen's side. Even, in death he would be with her. He took her hand into his and held it to his forehead. "Saya," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I love you deeply, my angel."

He kissed her lips. He felt a pulse. He pulled away and looked down. Saya slowly opened her eyes. "Hagi," she said turning to him. "Saya," he said looking down at her face. She smiled weakly. "I guess, the surgery was a success," she said, "Yes," he replied. They kissed. "How do you feel?' he asked after pulling away. "Fine," she replied sitting up. The door opened. Saya smiled at Kai who was surprised to see her alive. "Saya!" he cried. "Hey, Kai," she replied. Kai ran to his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked. Saya nodded smiling.

Julia and the others stepped into the room. The twins and Lulu ran at her side. Mao smiled and walked toward Saya. "You gave us a scar there," she said. "Sorry," said Saya. Mao just smiled. "Yep, you're fine," she said. Kai and everyone else laughed. Saya leaned back into the bed. The images of her dream replayed in her head. She bit her lip. "Saya?" said Kai. "Huh?" said Saya, "Oh, um, what Kai?" "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned her head. Hagi looked at her. "Saya," he said touching her hand.

"I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Hagi gave her a small smile. "Then, you should sleep," he said kissing her forehead. Kai ruffed her hair. "You go ahead and rest up," he said. Julia smiled. "I'll come by later to check on you." Everyone got up and left the room. Saya grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai," she said. Kai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks for coming," she replied. Kai smiled and turned to her. "Of course," he replied, "We're a family after all." "Yeah," she said smiling. Hagi watched the two siblings.

Kai was closing Omoro when David's foot stops the door from closing. "Hey David," said Kai, "What's up?" David stepped into the restaurant. "Where are the girls?" David asked. "Lulu took them out for some ice cream," Kai answered closing the door. "Good," said David, "I need to have a word with you." Kai had a bed feel. Normally, when David wanted a word it wasn't good. Kai sat down at a table nearby.

David sat down across from him. "It's about the Black Shield," David began. Kai made a fist. How he hated them after what they did to Saya. Saya was still at the clinic recovering from surgery and Hagi was there too. "What about them?" Kai asked coldly. "They're on the move," David continued. "WHAT?" Kai shouted jolting up and punching the table. "Claim down and listen," said David, knowing that would have to say that.

Kai sat back down. "So?" he said, "What are they up to?" "They're tracking Saya's movements," David replied, "Tracking her how?" Kai asked, "Hagi destroyed the brace that they used to track her before we came here." David could sense the coldness in his voice. Talking about the Black Shield was Kai's less favorite thing to do but still there was some things needed to be said. David sighed and shook his head. "It appears they have other ways," he said. Kai punched the table once again this time with more force behind it.

"So, what does Joel want to do?" Kai asked. "For starters," said David, "We need to keep Saya under heavy guard like we originally planned and there's another thing." "What?" "Hagi," "What about 'im?" "We need to prevent him from killing any of them." "What makes you think that he would?" "He's a chevalier," "And?" "And; his indicts are to protect Saya from harm. Since they abuse her….." "You think that he'll kill them?" "We know so," "How?" David took a deep breath. "This has happened before."

"Hn?" said Kai, "When?" "During the Russian Revolution," David replied, "Saya and Hagi were undercover as a couple of reporters trying to uncover murders caused by the chiropterans." "They had learned a lot from their invitation." "Let me guess," said Kai, "That's not what all?" David nodded. "Someone caught Saya drinking blood from a blood pack that the Red Shield gave her." "They thought she was a vampire, right?" "Yes, soon the whole village had learned about Saya and rejected her."

"So, they started to abuse her?" "After a while they did." "What happened?" "Saya never told Hagi what the villagers were doing so that he wouldn't worry." "That sounds like Saya," said Kai leaning back in his chair. "How did he find out?" "He was walking around looking for more information on the chiropterans when he noticed a group of children…" "What were they doing?" "Throwing stones and sticks at Saya." "So, Hagi got pissed off?" David nodded. "He was outraged at Saya didn't tell and the fact this was going on behind his back."

"When Saya went to sleep that night," "And?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest. "That's when things got worse." Kai leaned in closer. "Hagi was under so much stress over Saya being abuse that something inside him snapped," "Snapped?" David nodded once more. "He lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Something inside of him has snapped which caused a horrible sight." "How horrible?" "Well, let me put it this way: if Saya didn't stop him things would have been much worse. If Hagi continued then all of Russia would have been no more." Kai couldn't believe it. The Hagi he knew wasn't that kind of person but if Saya needed him the gloves would come off.

Kai had seen how Hagi felt for Saya and how much she meant to him. Saya was everything to Hagi. Kai couldn't that happening like what happened in Vietnam with Saya. Those were things Kai couldn't picture happening. He had seen what would happen when Saya snapped but never has Hagi snapped. Would Hagi attack Saya during his rampage? Just like Saya attacked him? Kai wasn't sure. David knew that Kai wasn't sure.

"This is the truth," he said breaking the ice. Kai looked at him then turned away. David sighed and leaned back into his chair arms crossed. His phone rang. Kai looked over at David as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Julia?" said David, "Hn?" said Kai. Why was Julia calling? Did something happen to Saya? Hagi burst through the door. "Kai," he said, "Saya's gone!" Kai jumped to his feet. David's face turned pale. He hang up the phone. "What Hagi is true," he said, "Julia just confirmed it."

"Wait," said Kai, "What ya mean she's gone?" The chevalier said nothing. "Wasn't she with you?" "She wanted something to drink, so I….." Kai had walked over to the chevalier and grabbed him by the coaler. "THAT NO EXCUSE HAGI!" he shouted shaking him. "YOU'RE SAYA'S CHEVALIER! AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE BE BY HER SIDE ALWAYS! SAYA'S OUT THERE! PROBALBY SCAR OR WORSE!..." "Kai!" David shouted. Kai turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Saya but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Kai let go of Hagi's coaler and claimed down a bit.

"First thing first," said David as Hagi straighten his coaler. "We need to start at square one." "Meaning?" Kai asked. "We start at the clinic," said Hagi. David nodded. "I'll contact Joel and the others." Both Kai and Hagi nodded. Hagi took into the night sky. David began to contact Louis and fill him in. Kai looked down at floor. Not again, this can't happen, not again. He already got her back and now she was gone again. Did the Black Shield take her? Kai couldn't bear the thought. H made a fist and bit his lip. _ Saya, _he thought feeling the pain building inside. _Where did you go now? _


	5. Chapter 5, recaptured

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.

Chapter 4, surgery

Saya woke up the next the morning in her cell. "You shouldn't have left," said a voice. Saya looked and saw Matt stepping out of the shadows. "Where's my family?" she asked. Matt snapped his fingers. Solders appeared carrying Saya's friends and family all but one. "Where's Hagi?" she asked nervously. "You mean lover boy?" said Mac as he appeared beside Matt. "He's on a one way ticket to hell."

"No," she gasped. "I should've stayed," said Matt, "Or at least come back to us. Now, your family's coming to pay for your mistake starting with your precious chevalier." "Give me back my family and friends," Saya demanded, "And give Hagi back to me!" Matt shocked her with a tassel. Saya screamed in pain and fell back to the stone cold floor. "Say goodbye," said Mac, "'cause come tomorrow, I would think about how I would want my friends and family to die if I were you." Saya slowly sat up.

"You should know your place," said Matt, "Think about that while we indict the chevalier with the same toxin that inside you." Saya slide down to her knees. "Look the bright side," said Mac, "At least you and Hagi will die together. Sharing the same fate, now that's irony." Tears fell down her face. "The Schiff and the twins will be sharing the same fate as well," said Matt, "As for the humans." Matt turned to the solders. "Shot them," he demanded. Loud gunshots echoed into the air. "NOOOO!"

"NNNNOOO!" Saya screamed as she jolted upward from her bed. Hagi jumped up from his chair and ran to her side. "Saya," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming," she looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat. The moon shined through the window. Kai burst through the door with Lulu behind him. Lulu held up her battle-ax. Kai had his pistol out at the ready. "Saya," said Kai, "You alright?" "We heard you scream," said a worried Lulu. "Yeah, I'm fine," Saya assured them.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Phew," said Kai rubbing the top of his head. "What a relief," said Lulu. "Kai, you should return to bed," said Hagi. "Yeah, you're right," said Kai lowing his gun. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Kai," said Saya, "Just go back to bed, please." Kai walked back to his room. Lulu went to the twins' room in case they heard their aunt scream. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hagi asked concerned.

Saya grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," she said pulling him onto the bed. "If that is what you wish," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She burled her face into his chest. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Just stay here with me," she replied. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Your surgery is tomorrow," "I'm a little," she said, "But if you're there waiting for me then I'm fine." "Saya, I will always be waiting for you."

She nodded. She knew that he would be. Hagi looked out the window. "Hagi," she said breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered, "Promise me, you won't die." "I promise," he said with a smile. "As long as you walk this earth; I will not die." "Promise?" she said. "I give you my word," he replied, "I will never leave you alone for you to defend for yourself." "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "I love you…" "My angel." "Hn?" she looked up at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Hagi chuckled, "Saya, since the day we met," he continued, "I've always love you and you are an angel brought down from the heavens to me." He touched her cheek. "My angel, Saya," he said smiling. Saya smiled and brushed at the same time. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his chest again. "You made me so happy." "Anything for you, Saya," he whispered, "I would give you the world." With that she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well, Saya, my angel," he whispered into her hair. "I will always love you."

Omoro was packed the following day. Kai had his hands full. Lulu helped him with customers. Saya tried to help but Kai wouldn't let her because of the illness. Saya was sick, she wasn't handicap. She sat on the couch. She began to cough up blood but this time there was more than before. Hagi quickly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She continued to cough up more blood. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said softly. She kept coughing. Hagi held her into his arms, not caring that there was blood on his clothes. Saya tried to stop but it just got worse.

It took severe minutes when she finally stopped. "It's getting worse by the minute," she said, "I'm pretty sure next time I won't make it." "We just have to try and deal with it while we can," Hagi assured her. The tone in his was painful to her ears. She couldn't let him suffer like this. The surgery was in two hours from now. If she could make it until then she would be fine. Julia had asked at Saya didn't eat anything before the surgery.

Hagi had to keep her away from the table when breakfast was set. Kai was having some doubles about the surgery but it was Saya's call not his. If that what his little sister wanted to do then who was he to stop her. Hagi was in the same position as Kai. He wanted nothing more than to think it over but he won't force his queen to change her mind. This was something Saya wanted to do and he would have to live with that.

Hagi looked up at the clock. It was five minutes before surgery. Julia was being a skeptical about the surgery herself. Saya wanted to do it and as her doctor there was no further discussion. Hagi lifted Saya up into his arms and headed down stairs. Kai looked at the clock. He grabbed his car keys but before stepping toward the door Saya spoke up. "Kai," she said. He turned to face her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I want Hagi only to come with me for the surgery," she said. Why would she say that?

"Alright then," said Kai putting his keys back. Lulu looked at him. Kai didn't argue with Saya. Since he learned about the illness, he was careful not to get her all worked up. He turned to Hagi. The chevalier nodded. Kai went back to work as the two disappeared out the door. Saya held onto Hagi's neck as he jumped from roof to roof. She wasn't afraid. She trusted him with her life. She knew that he wouldn't her fall. Hagi was the only person she completely trusted more so than her own family. Hagi looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't trying to change anything but just wanted to be sure. "Yes, I'm sure of this," she replied but she didn't sound too sure to him. "Hagi," she said, "Promise something," "What is it Saya?" he asked. She whispered in his ear. Hagi's eyes widen for a moment or two then nodded. "If that is what you wish," he replied as they flew over the peaceful city. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Saya lied on the examination table. Julia and severe Red Shield doctors stood over her. Julia's hands shook. She wasn't so sure of how it would turn out. _Please let this work, _she thought nervously. Hagi was waiting in the waiting area. Julia had asked if Kai was coming. Hagi had told her that Saya didn't want him to come. Julia knew that Saya was just being strong for Kai's sake as usual. Hagi looked up at the clock.

He hoped his queen would come out alive and well. Even if, this was only temperately, Hagi had waited patiently for the news from the doctor. A woman sat next to him. "You Hagi?" she asked. Hagi nodded. The woman reached out a file. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." Hagi took the file and opened it. It was information on the Black Shield and the cure to Saya's illness. The woman got up and walked away.

The light above the door turned off. Julia stepped out. Hagi stood up. "She's resting now," said Julia, "We'll soon even if she has survived or not." Hagi nodded. "I'm going to contact Kai," said Julia, "I know he'll want to know." Hagi didn't say anything. "You can see her now if you want." Hagi walked into Saya's recovery room. "Saya," he whispered as he placed a hand on hers. "Please, live on….."

All he could do now was wait. Minutes went by which turned into hours. To Hagi it felt like forever. His Saya was asleep and there was no telling if she would make it. He was now full with desire to hear her voice, for her to open her eyes, for movement of a finger. He desired to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her lips. He wanted her to say how much she loves him. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her presence. He would do anything to hold her again and for her to kiss his lips the way she always did.

Kai and the others arrived shortly after the surgery was over. "Is Saya okay?" Kai asked Julia. "She's resting," she said unsure. "We'll know soon enough." Kai punched the wall. "Damn it," he swore. He hated not knowing anything about his little sister's condition. Hagi heard Kai's voice from the waiting area. He knew that Kai was mad. He couldn't do anything about it. A light knock on the door, Kai and the others came into the room.

Lulu and the twins ran to Saya's bed side. "Is auntie Saya going to be alright?" asked April. "Is she?" asked May. "Yeah," said Kai patting their heads. Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. Okamura turned to Julia. "How long has she been out?" he asked. Julia checked he watch then looked over the clock on the wall. "I can't tell," she replied sadly. Kai touched his sister's hand. The sound of flat line hit his ears. "No," Mao gasped. Kai jumped up to his feet. Julia checked Saya's pulse.

"I'm afraid…." Everyone went silence. "She's dead." Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Hagi walked over to his queen's lifeless body. "Saya," he whispered. Julia led the others out of the room all but Hagi left. He stayed by his queen's side. Even, in death he would be with her. He took her hand into his and held it to his forehead. "Saya," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I love you deeply, my angel."

He kissed her lips. He felt a pulse. He pulled away and looked down. Saya slowly opened her eyes. "Hagi," she said turning to him. "Saya," he said looking down at her face. She smiled weakly. "I guess, the surgery was a success," she said, "Yes," he replied. They kissed. "How do you feel?' he asked after pulling away. "Fine," she replied sitting up. The door opened. Saya smiled at Kai who was surprised to see her alive. "Saya!" he cried. "Hey, Kai," she replied. Kai ran to his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked. Saya nodded smiling.

Julia and the others stepped into the room. The twins and Lulu ran at her side. Mao smiled and walked toward Saya. "You gave us a scar there," she said. "Sorry," said Saya. Mao just smiled. "Yep, you're fine," she said. Kai and everyone else laughed. Saya leaned back into the bed. The images of her dream replayed in her head. She bit her lip. "Saya?" said Kai. "Huh?" said Saya, "Oh, um, what Kai?" "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned her head. Hagi looked at her. "Saya," he said touching her hand.

"I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Hagi gave her a small smile. "Then, you should sleep," he said kissing her forehead. Kai ruffed her hair. "You go ahead and rest up," he said. Julia smiled. "I'll come by later to check on you." Everyone got up and left the room. Saya grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai," she said. Kai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks for coming," she replied. Kai smiled and turned to her. "Of course," he replied, "We're a family after all." "Yeah," she said smiling. Hagi watched the two siblings.

Kai was closing Omoro when David's foot stops the door from closing. "Hey David," said Kai, "What's up?" David stepped into the restaurant. "Where are the girls?" David asked. "Lulu took them out for some ice cream," Kai answered closing the door. "Good," said David, "I need to have a word with you." Kai had a bed feel. Normally, when David wanted a word it wasn't good. Kai sat down at a table nearby.

David sat down across from him. "It's about the Black Shield," David began. Kai made a fist. How he hated them after what they did to Saya. Saya was still at the clinic recovering from surgery and Hagi was there too. "What about them?" Kai asked coldly. "They're on the move," David continued. "WHAT?" Kai shouted jolting up and punching the table. "Claim down and listen," said David, knowing that would have to say that.

Kai sat back down. "So?" he said, "What are they up to?" "They're tracking Saya's movements," David replied, "Tracking her how?" Kai asked, "Hagi destroyed the brace that they used to track her before we came here." David could sense the coldness in his voice. Talking about the Black Shield was Kai's less favorite thing to do but still there was some things needed to be said. David sighed and shook his head. "It appears they have other ways," he said. Kai punched the table once again this time with more force behind it.

"So, what does Joel want to do?" Kai asked. "For starters," said David, "We need to keep Saya under heavy guard like we originally planned and there's another thing." "What?" "Hagi," "What about 'im?" "We need to prevent him from killing any of them." "What makes you think that he would?" "He's a chevalier," "And?" "And; his indicts are to protect Saya from harm. Since they abuse her….." "You think that he'll kill them?" "We know so," "How?" David took a deep breath. "This has happened before."

"Hn?" said Kai, "When?" "During the Russian Revolution," David replied, "Saya and Hagi were undercover as a couple of reporters trying to uncover murders caused by the chiropterans." "They had learned a lot from their invitation." "Let me guess," said Kai, "That's not what all?" David nodded. "Someone caught Saya drinking blood from a blood pack that the Red Shield gave her." "They thought she was a vampire, right?" "Yes, soon the whole village had learned about Saya and rejected her."

"So, they started to abuse her?" "After a while they did." "What happened?" "Saya never told Hagi what the villagers were doing so that he wouldn't worry." "That sounds like Saya," said Kai leaning back in his chair. "How did he find out?" "He was walking around looking for more information on the chiropterans when he noticed a group of children…" "What were they doing?" "Throwing stones and sticks at Saya." "So, Hagi got pissed off?" David nodded. "He was outraged at Saya didn't tell and the fact this was going on behind his back."

"When Saya went to sleep that night," "And?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest. "That's when things got worse." Kai leaned in closer. "Hagi was under so much stress over Saya being abuse that something inside him snapped," "Snapped?" David nodded once more. "He lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Something inside of him has snapped which caused a horrible sight." "How horrible?" "Well, let me put it this way: if Saya didn't stop him things would have been much worse. If Hagi continued then all of Russia would have been no more." Kai couldn't believe it. The Hagi he knew wasn't that kind of person but if Saya needed him the gloves would come off.

Kai had seen how Hagi felt for Saya and how much she meant to him. Saya was everything to Hagi. Kai couldn't that happening like what happened in Vietnam with Saya. Those were things Kai couldn't picture happening. He had seen what would happen when Saya snapped but never has Hagi snapped. Would Hagi attack Saya during his rampage? Just like Saya attacked him? Kai wasn't sure. David knew that Kai wasn't sure.

"This is the truth," he said breaking the ice. Kai looked at him then turned away. David sighed and leaned back into his chair arms crossed. His phone rang. Kai looked over at David as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Julia?" said David, "Hn?" said Kai. Why was Julia calling? Did something happen to Saya? Hagi burst through the door. "Kai," he said, "Saya's gone!" Kai jumped to his feet. David's face turned pale. He hang up the phone. "What Hagi is true," he said, "Julia just confirmed it."

"Wait," said Kai, "What ya mean she's gone?" The chevalier said nothing. "Wasn't she with you?" "She wanted something to drink, so I….." Kai had walked over to the chevalier and grabbed him by the coaler. "THAT NO EXCUSE HAGI!" he shouted shaking him. "YOU'RE SAYA'S CHEVALIER! AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE BE BY HER SIDE ALWAYS! SAYA'S OUT THERE! PROBALBY SCAR OR WORSE!..." "Kai!" David shouted. Kai turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Saya but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Kai let go of Hagi's coaler and claimed down a bit.

"First thing first," said David as Hagi straighten his coaler. "We need to start at square one." "Meaning?" Kai asked. "We start at the clinic," said Hagi. David nodded. "I'll contact Joel and the others." Both Kai and Hagi nodded. Hagi took into the night sky. David began to contact Louis and fill him in. Kai looked down at floor. Not again, this can't happen, not again. He already got her back and now she was gone again. Did the Black Shield take her? Kai couldn't bear the thought. H made a fist and bit his lip. _Saya, _he thought feeling the pain building inside. _Where did you go now? _

Chapter 5, recaptured

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in her dark cell. "So, you thought you could escape, huh?" said a voice. Saya looked and saw Mac stepping out of the shadows. "Well, you thought wrong," "Mac!" she gasped. She stood up but felt something pulled her down. She looked down and saw metal chains around her ankles. "You like?" Mac asked, "We've upgraded since you were away." "You can't keep me here," she hissed, "My friends will come for me." "Yeah, we know," he said, "That's why we got some surprises for them."

"What are you planning?" she hissed. Mac pressed a red button on the wall near the metal bars. Saya screamed in pain as electricity shot out the metal chains, surrounding her body. She fell to the stone cold floor. "You should watch your mouth, kid," h said, "Or otherwise…." "You dirty…." She didn't finish as she blacked out. Matt stepped into the room. "Did you show her our new toy?" he asked. Mac nodded. "So, now what?" Mac asked.

"We follow the plan," Matt replied looking down at Saya's lifeless body for the moment. Mac nodded. Saya opened her eyes. "Matt," she growled. Matt kicked her through the metal bars. She coughed up blood as his foot connected with her stomach. Mac opened the door. Saya couldn't move. Matt stepped into the cell. He threw his jacket to the side. Saya knew what was coming next. She covered her head with her arms as he kicked her stomach. Mac watched holding Matt's jacket that was hanging on his arm.

Matt punched her in the chin. Saya bit her lip. Matt picked her up by her neck and tossed her into the wall. Blood shot out her mouth as her back hit the wall. She sidles down to the floor. Matt grabbed her by the coaler of her shirt and lifted her up against the wall. "You do well to remember who's in charge," he said shaking her. "Do I make myself clear!" she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull away. The pressure on her neck bone increased. Mac looked over his shoulder as a guard appeared from the shadows.

"Sir," he said, "What is it now?" Mac asked coldly. "The Red Shield is on the move." "Red Shield huh?" said Mac turning to Matt. Matt nodded and dropped Saya to the floor. She began to cough but no blood this time. Which meant the surgery worked but for how long? She wasn't sure. "Get Saya ready," said Matt, "We'll getting ready for a war with Red Shield." Mac nodded. The phone rang in Mac's pocket.

"Hello?" he said. Matt waited for him to finish. Saya slowly looked up. Matt kicked her side. Saya screamed in pain as her bones came crashing hang up the phone. "Well?" said Matt. Mac turned to him. "He's here," he replied, "He's waiting up stairs for us. He has something to discuss before we make our move against Red Shield." Matt nodded and grabbed Saya by the neck. "We'll be back," he said threaten her. "While we're gone you think about where your loyalties lay." He let her fall to the floor.

Matt and Mac stepped into the large meeting room. A shadowy figure sat at the long wooden table. "So, you came at last," said Matt as they sat down. The figure smiled. "I've been busying,' said the figure, "So, I heard that you lost the girl." "We got her back," said Mac. The figure looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you got her back," said the figure, "Thanks to your screw ups, we're behind schedule."

"We're sorry," said Matt. "Sorry doesn't cut it," said the figure, "The girl is now full with the spirit you've broken. We need her to have a broken spirit, so we can control her better." "Blame the Red Shield," said Mac, "That kid and the chevalier ruined everything." Matt glanced over at Mac. "I know that boy and the chevalier have taken her but they gave her back hope. The hope that they'll come for her," said the figure. "Sir," said Matt, "If I may?" "You can," said the figure glaring at him. Matt cleared his throat.

"The boy, Kai will not be a problem but the chevalier, Hagi will be a problem." "I'm aware of Hagi," said the figure, "I have seen him with my own eyes or should I say my own eye." "We're aware of your condition caused by the chevalier," said Matt. The figure smiled. "The girl will draw the chevalier out. Once you capture him, bring him to me." "But, how are we going to catch him?" said Mac who was clueless as ever.

"Use the girl," said Matt, "As a chevalier; Hagi will come for her." "Why do you want him?" Matt asked. The figure continued to smile. "For payback," said the figure, "For what he has done to me." Matt looked to the wall. "So, what should we do with the boy?" he asked looking back to the figure. "Kill him with the Red Shield." "What should we do with the girl when we complete our goal?" "The virus is taking affect even now as we speak. The virus will make short work of her." "We won't have any use for her after the Red Shield is finished." Mac looked to the door as a guard came in.

"What is it now?" he asked coldly. "The girl is causing trouble from her cell," he said. Matt turned to the guard. "Shot her," he said, "That should keep her quiet." The guard nodded and disappeared. The figure's smile faded. The figure punched the table. "You idiots can't be one little girl under control!" the figure shouted. "We're doing our best," said Matt. "That son of a bitch and the chevalier have filled her head with thoughts," said Mac. The sound of gunshot and a painful scream echoed off the walls.

Mac stood up. "Where are you going/" Matt asked. "To shut that girl up," Mac replied before disappearing. Matt growled. "Leave him be," the figure replied, "He's becoming too dangerous to himself the mission. If worse comes to worse shot him." "Understood," said Matt, "And one more thing," said the figure, "Don't let that girl out of your sights again. There are others that would do anything to get their hands on her." "You mean Red Shield," said Matt before walking away. The figure smiled as he watched him leave.

"So," said the figure, "Saya is being difficult as always." He leaned back into his chair. "Soon, the damn organization will be no more and Saya will die along with my revenge for Diva's death." The thought of avenging his queen made him very happy. "First, I have to kill Hagi then Saya and then so the Black Shield will be no more." He had plans of his own for the Black Shield. "I grow tire of humans," he said, "They're nothing but insects that need to be crashed where they stand. Soon, my precious Diva; your children will rule this world with a iron fist. Like you would have wanted."

Kai stood looking into the grey van windows. Louis rolled out the window. "Anything?" he asked. Kai looked away. Hagi landed onto the pavement. Louis could tell by his face that he couldn't find Saya either. Louis sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's here somewhere," he said. Kai didn't say anything. Then Hagi turned to the north. "What's up?" Kai asked turning to him. Hagi disappeared into the air and reappeared with a Black Shield solder. "Nice work," said Louis as he got out the van.

Kai walked toward the solder. Hagi ripped the rocket launcher out of his hands and tossed it to the ground. The weapon broke in two. Kai pulled out his own weapon and pointed at the solder's neck. "You got something that belongs to us," he said. The solder didn't speak. Hagi slashed him against the wall. The solder looked to see Hagi's claws at his throat. Kai and Louis watched. The solder looked scared. Kai had never seen Hagi so rough with anyone but Solomon, "He's starting to show signs that he'll snap," said Louis in an alert.

"Where is Saya?" said an angrily Hagi, the solder shook in fear. Kai couldn't speak. Louis was scared out of his mind. Hagi threw the solder to the van. The solder landed onto the hood of the van. Hagi appeared over him. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. If this was Hagi when Saya was missing; Kai hated to see Hagi when Saya is dead. "I'll ask you again," the chiropteran growled, "Where is she?" He picked up the solder by the neck. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing his arm. Hagi looked to the boy.

'I know that you're worried about Saya," he said, "Believe me, I am too but this isn't going to solve anything." Hagi dropped the solder. "No," he said, "You're right Kai, this won't get Saya back." Louis sighed with relief. "Now that's over," he said, "What you say we head back, huh?" Kai and Hagi looked at him. "Right never mind," said Louis knowing that they won't go back without any news on Saya's location.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kai walking toward an alleyway. "Maybe I'll run into Saya again," he said to himself. He could feel Hagi's eyes on his back as he walked. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see Louis or Hagi anymore. Kai sighed then continued walking. He came to a large factory. Kai noticed something large flying through the air. Two other figures joined it as it flew. Then Kai noticed that the figures were heading right for him. Kai dived down to the side at the figures came clashing down.

Smoke filled the air as the three figures clashed landed. Kai shield himself from the smoke and dirt flying through the air. He saw the figures stepping out the cloud of smoke and dust. Each figure had red eyes. Kai gasped as he saw three chiropterans stepping out the cloud. "CRAP!" he shouted jumping to the side as one headed right for him. The chiropteran's claw got stuck into a wall behind Kai. The other two chiropterans charged at Kai. Kai dived down to the side pulling out his pistol. He aimed at the chiropteran's forehead and fired.

The bullet launched itself into the chiropteran's skull. The third chiropteran lunged at Kai from above. Kai rounded to his other side. The chiropteran's claws clashed landed onto the pavement. The first chiropteran got its claw unstuck from the wall and ran toward Kai. Kai jumped up and fired at the chiropteran's torso. The bullet slashed through the meat and fresh. Kai continued to shot. "Damn, it," he cried as the second chiropteran launched itself into the air. The bullet that was in its head was now on the ground.

Kai ducked down as the third chiropteran its claws at Kai's neck. The two chiropterans clashed. The bullet in the first chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai shot again this time at its frank. The chiropteran dodged the bullet. The second and the third chiropteran surrounded Kai. Kai looked around. He was surrounded by the three chiropterans. Kai tried to shot at the first chiropteran but he had used all of his bullets. Kai reached into his back pocket where he usually kept more but there were none. "Damn," he said, "I'm all out. Can't defend myself now." The chiropterans took a step closer.

Kai looked up at the chiropteran towering over him. He made a fist. There was nothing he could do now. The chiropteran's claws pierced through muscle and fresh. Kai fell to the ground. Blood pouring out his chest creating a piddle around his body. The chiropterans took a step toward him. Kai tried to stand but couldn't. The first chiropteran broke off into a run toward its prey. A sliver light sliced through the beast. Kai watched as the chiropteran turned to stone. The other two chiropterans roared and turned to see a girl standing there. Her eyes glowing red with rage as she saw Kai bleeding.

"Saya," said Kai as the girl moved again. The second chiropteran launched itself at the girl but that was its mistake. The girl sliced through the chiropteran with ease. The chiropteran suffered the same fate as the first. The third chiropteran hissed. Saya walked toward it. "You'll pay for hurting my older brother," she hissed. "Saya," said Kai touched by his sister's words. He tried to move again but couldn't. The chiropteran charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up into the air with her katana over her head.

The chiropteran looked up as the girl came clashing downwards. The blade filled with her poisonous blood pierced through fresh right between the beast's eyes. The chiropteran roared in pain as its body turned to stone. Saya landed onto her feet. She ran to Kai's side. "KAI!" she cried out. Kai tried to move but the pain got to him first. He screamed in pain. "Kai, hold on," she said, "I'll get you help I promise." She placed her hand on his back. Kai continued scream from the pain. Saya looked to be in pain as well watching the only family she had left suffering. She couldn't afford to lost Kai too. She just couldn't.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a light. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. _"Kai," _said a voice. Kai turned around and saw two figures standing behind him. He knew those two figures. "DAD! RIKU!" he shouted as he saw them. _"Kai-nichan," _said Riku smiling but the smile faded. _"You shouldn't be here," _said his father, _"It's not time for you to die yet." _'But…." Kai said but couldn't get the words to come out. Riku nodded as his father spoke.

_"Dad's right," _said the boy, _"You need to protect Saya-neechan and my kids." _Kai didn't know what to say that the moment. _"You need to be with Saya right now," _said his father, _"She needs you more than ever." _"Saya is…." Kai couldn't finish. Saying that his little sister was dying brought more pain than the wound on his chest. _"Saya-neechan needs you and Hagi there to help her," _said Riku, _"What are you doing here?" "I'm proud of you, Kai," _said his father, _"For keeping care of Riku and Saya. Now you have to make sure that Saya lives as her big brother." _"I couldn't protect Riku," said Kai turning away from his father.

_"I know," _said George, _"Nanunaisa, " _Kai looked at his father. George smiled at his eldest brother. _"Protect Saya and give her a reason to move on with her life." _Kai smiled and nodded. "I will,' he promised him. George and Riku both smiled. George touched Kai's wound on his chest. _"Farwell, my son," _he said as a bright light flashed before Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't see or hear them anymore. The visions of his father and brother forever burned into his mind. With the sense of pride; Kai was more so able to protect what was left of his family. Even, if that meant throwing his own life away. Saya needed him now more than ever.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dark cell. He looked around and saw in the cell across from him was Saya. "Saya!" he cried. She looked over at him. The look on her face was hopeless. Kai noticed the bandages around his chest. "Huh?" he said. "I asked them to do that," said Saya suddenly. "Why Saya?" he asked. "So, you could live," she replied, "Now, if I don't do what they ask me then they'll kill you." "Saya," said Kai. He sat down in the middle of the cell. "I never wanted this for you, ya know," she said quietly, "I know," said Kai, "That's how I feel about you."

She smirked. "Ya know, they're going to kill me," he said, "Even, if you follow orders." "I know," she replied sadly, "But, you'll stay alive longer." Kai looked down at his wound. "Ya, know," he said smiling, "For an evil organization, they know how to dress a wound like this." Saya looked over at him. "You can escape, you know," she said. "And leave you?" he said, "I'm going to do that to you. We're a family and we can't just abandon the other like that." Saya had a feel he would say something like that. "Nanunaisa," said Kai smiling.

"You know, Hagi is worried out of his mind for you," said Kai. "Not surprising," she said, "He's always worried about me." Kai laughed. "So, where are we anyway?" he asked. "Their headquarters," said Saya, "They travel by plane." "So, the Red Shield….?" "They don't know this," Saya replied. Kai looked around the cell. The sound of a metal door opened. Kai looked and saw Mac stepping into the room. "So, you're awake boy," he hissed. Kai noticed the blood pack in his hand. "Feeding time girl," he said.

Saya looked at him. Mac tossed the pack between the bars. Saya picked it up and ripped it open. Kai watched as the blood went down Saya's throat. A solder came into the room with a tray of human food. Mac opened the door to Kai's cell. If Kai had the strength he would take the chance but his body was weak. The solder placed the tray down in front of him. "Eat up boy," said Mac, "We got to keep you fit too, ya know." Kai looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. Mac growled before leaving the room. The solder closed the door behind him.

Kai took the food from the tray and began to eat. Saya watched him smiling. "At least they're feeding you," she said. Kai stopped and looked up at her. He pushed a plate from the tray over to her cell. Saya looked at the food that hit her side. "You need to keep your strength up too,' he said. "….." Saya looked at him and smiled. She took the plate and ate what was on it. Kai smiled knowing that he was caring for her.

Mao walked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was ten to pas eight and Kai was still wasn't yet. Hagi stepped in shaking his head. Mao was worried for Kai's safely. The twins were in the next room over crying for their father but he wasn't coming. Lulu stepped in behind Hagi. "We looked all over the town," she said, "But couldn't find Kai anywhere." Julia came into the room. "First, Saya and now Kai," she said, "There's something going on here." "I shouldn't let him go alone," said Hagi.

David and Louis came in. "Okaumra, is still searching," said David. Louis sighed sadly. "That this rate, we'll never find Saya or Kai," said Louis. Julia sighed. "I see," she said, "We just have to keep searching then." Mao looked at the clock again. "What if Kai's dead?" she panicked. Lulu shook her head. "Kai wouldn't die that easy, right?" she said turning to Hagi. Hagi nodded. That wasn't good enough for Mao. "We need to find Kai and Saya," she said, "No matter what." No one said a word.

Okaumra came into the apartment. "I have eyewitnesses," he said, "That saw a boy that match Kai's description fighting some monsters." "Where?" David asked. "Near the audio parts factory just outside of town," said Okaumra. Hagi knew that there was more. "The sources I have said that the boy was wounded by one of the monsters." Mao gasped as Okaumra continued. "Then, they said this girl that matched Saya's description appeared and saved the boy's life." Hagi's heart skips a beat. So, Saya had saved Kai, "Then, these solders appeared and the girl and the boy away." David rubbed his chin.

"So, Saya and Kai are held captive by the Black Shield," he said. "It will appear so," said Okaumra, "If Kai really is with the Black Shield then that would mean." David nodded. "They'll use Kai as a tool for our surrender." "David?" said Julia in shock. "You're not going to give in are you?" Okaumra asked, "Even, though they give two chips that they can use but still…." Hagi made a fist. "We need a plan," said Louis. Lulu nodded. "But Kai and Otonashi," said Mao, "What about them?" Hagi was more concern with Kai and Saya's safely more so than the Red Shield that the moment.

The chevalier stepped onto the windowsill. "Hn?" said Julia as they all turned to him. "Where do you think you're going?" David asked the chevalier. "To find Saya and Kai," Hagi answered before disappearing into the wind. Lulu looked out the window. "Leave him be for now," said David, "He's just despite to find them." Lulu nodded. "What about the twins?" she asked. "Lulu, you will take care of them until we find Kai," said David. Lulu nodded again sadly. Mao sighed and walked into the twins' room.

Saya sliced through the chiropteran like paper. The chiropteran fell to the ground turning into stone. Kai stood there watching her. Mac and Matt on either side of him, Kai's injuries would take a long time to heal and he still didn't have the strength to fight. Saya walked toward them. "Good work," said Matt coldly. Saya nodded. Kai looked at her face. "Saya." He whispered. It had been day twelve since Kai and Saya had been under the Black Shield's control. "Let's go," said Matt. Saya and Kai both nodded.

They couldn't put fear into Kai. He was much stronger than that. "I promise," said Kai as he walked beside Saya. "I'll get us out of here and with the others." Saya didn't say anything. Kai looked at her. The fear in her eyes pained him. Mac opened the black van that Hagi and Kai had attacked to save Saya the first time. Saya climbed into the back with Kai behind her. In order, to get Saya to obey; they brought Kai along on missions so she could or otherwise they would kill Kai right in front of her.

Matt climbed into the driver seat. Mac closed the back doors and made his way to the front. "Hey," said Kai as the van started and took off. Saya wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry Kai," she said softly. "Hn?" said Kai. "For getting you into this mess," she replied. "Don't worry about it," he said turning his head to the side. Saya looked out the corner of her eye at him. Kai had let them hold him captive to be with his sister.

Kai grabbed her arm like he did when he was begging her to turn Riku into a chevalier. "Look," he said. Saya looked at him this time. "Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get us out here. I promise you that Saya." Saya looked away. "You can say it as many as you want," she said, "We can't escape them." Kai grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever talk like that," he said, "I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you no matter what they might do to me." Saya knew there was no arguing with Kai. Then the van began to shake. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. Saya looked out the back window.

"Its' David and the others!" she shouted. "What?" said Kai in shock. He got up and saw David and the others shooting at the van. "Alright!" he cheered, "We're getting out of here!" Saya smiled as he cheered. The back doors flew open. Hagi appeared from behind the doors. "Hagi!" they both shouted. "Are you two alright?" the chevalier asked. They both nodded. "Hagi, can you take Kai?" Saya asked, "He's badly wounded and needs Julia's help." "As you wish," said the chevalier but before that could happen; a rocket slashed into the chevalier's chest spending him flying back.

"HAGI!" they both shouted. The solder that had shot Hagi closed the doors. "Get going," he said to Matt and Mac. "We'll hold them off!" Matt stepped on the gas and zoomed off. Kai and Saya fell to the floor. "Shit," said Kai as he punched the floor. They heard the sound of gunshots on the roof. "It's Hagi," said Saya sensing her chevalier's presence. "You sure?" Kai asked. Saya nodded. The sound of the solders screaming and falling off the roof echoed in their ears. "Hagi!" Saya cried out. "Saya," Hagi's voice whispered in her ears.

The roof of the van threw off and the chevalier held out a hand for the two siblings. "You go first Saya," said Kai holding out his hands for her to step onto. "But, Kai you're hurt," she said, "Never mind, that," said Kai, "Just climb up now." Saya stepped onto his hands. Kai lifted her up to the roof. Hagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her up then assisted Kai up. 'Thanks man," said Kai as he sat on the roof. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and grabbed Kai by the coaler of his jacket. The chevalier was about to leap off the roof when a gunshot echoed in Saya's ears. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them; she gasped. Hagi was falling off the roof. Kai and Saya stood watching the chevalier fall to the streets below. "NOO!" Saya shouted running to the edge of the roof. "HAGIIII!" she cried as the van turned under a bridge. Kai saw the bridge coming and pushed Saya down to the roof. "Saya!" he shouted as he pushed her down. Saya looked up at the bridge as they went under it. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought of Hagi being lost to her again pained her. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

He tried to comfort Saya. She cried into his chest. "Saya," said Kai sadly. As they came out from underneath the bridge; they noticed a car driving beside the van. Mao rolled the window down and popped her head out. "JUMP!" she shouted. Kai held onto Saya's hand. "On three, ready?" he said. Saya nodded as she knelt down to leap onto the car. "One….two….three!" the two leapt off the van and onto the roof of the car. "Yes, got them," said Mao to the driver. Lulu pushed the back door open. "Saya! Kai!" she shouted, "Get in hurry!"

They both climbed into the back seat of the car. Kai closed the car door behind him. "They're out," said Okaumra through his cell phone. 'Roger," said Louis as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the van. The rocket hit the van blowing it into little pieces. "Got them," said Louis to David. Hagi climbed into the back of the car that Louis and David were in. "They're safe," David told the chevalier. Hagi nodded then smirked. "Alright!" said Kai as he cheered. "We did it!" Mao cheered.

"Not so fast," said Okaumra, "We still have the rest of the Black Shield to deal with here." Mao froze. Kai laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He held his chest. "Kai!" Saya cried out when she heard him. Okaumra turned to see what was going on. "Step on it!" Saya shouted, "Kai's hurt!" with that Okaumra headed back to the apartment. Mao could see blood dripping out from the bandages around Kai's chest. "Kai hold on," said Saya. Lulu placed her hands on Kai's wound for pressure to stop the bleeding. Soon, Kai's vision was getting foggy soon after he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6, Saya's decision

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.

Chapter 4, surgery

Saya woke up the next the morning in her cell. "You shouldn't have left," said a voice. Saya looked and saw Matt stepping out of the shadows. "Where's my family?" she asked. Matt snapped his fingers. Solders appeared carrying Saya's friends and family all but one. "Where's Hagi?" she asked nervously. "You mean lover boy?" said Mac as he appeared beside Matt. "He's on a one way ticket to hell."

"No," she gasped. "I should've stayed," said Matt, "Or at least come back to us. Now, your family's coming to pay for your mistake starting with your precious chevalier." "Give me back my family and friends," Saya demanded, "And give Hagi back to me!" Matt shocked her with a tassel. Saya screamed in pain and fell back to the stone cold floor. "Say goodbye," said Mac, "'cause come tomorrow, I would think about how I would want my friends and family to die if I were you." Saya slowly sat up.

"You should know your place," said Matt, "Think about that while we indict the chevalier with the same toxin that inside you." Saya slide down to her knees. "Look the bright side," said Mac, "At least you and Hagi will die together. Sharing the same fate, now that's irony." Tears fell down her face. "The Schiff and the twins will be sharing the same fate as well," said Matt, "As for the humans." Matt turned to the solders. "Shot them," he demanded. Loud gunshots echoed into the air. "NOOOO!"

"NNNNOOO!" Saya screamed as she jolted upward from her bed. Hagi jumped up from his chair and ran to her side. "Saya," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming," she looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat. The moon shined through the window. Kai burst through the door with Lulu behind him. Lulu held up her battle-ax. Kai had his pistol out at the ready. "Saya," said Kai, "You alright?" "We heard you scream," said a worried Lulu. "Yeah, I'm fine," Saya assured them.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Phew," said Kai rubbing the top of his head. "What a relief," said Lulu. "Kai, you should return to bed," said Hagi. "Yeah, you're right," said Kai lowing his gun. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Kai," said Saya, "Just go back to bed, please." Kai walked back to his room. Lulu went to the twins' room in case they heard their aunt scream. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hagi asked concerned.

Saya grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," she said pulling him onto the bed. "If that is what you wish," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She burled her face into his chest. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Just stay here with me," she replied. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Your surgery is tomorrow," "I'm a little," she said, "But if you're there waiting for me then I'm fine." "Saya, I will always be waiting for you."

She nodded. She knew that he would be. Hagi looked out the window. "Hagi," she said breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered, "Promise me, you won't die." "I promise," he said with a smile. "As long as you walk this earth; I will not die." "Promise?" she said. "I give you my word," he replied, "I will never leave you alone for you to defend for yourself." "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "I love you…" "My angel." "Hn?" she looked up at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Hagi chuckled, "Saya, since the day we met," he continued, "I've always love you and you are an angel brought down from the heavens to me." He touched her cheek. "My angel, Saya," he said smiling. Saya smiled and brushed at the same time. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his chest again. "You made me so happy." "Anything for you, Saya," he whispered, "I would give you the world." With that she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well, Saya, my angel," he whispered into her hair. "I will always love you."

Omoro was packed the following day. Kai had his hands full. Lulu helped him with customers. Saya tried to help but Kai wouldn't let her because of the illness. Saya was sick, she wasn't handicap. She sat on the couch. She began to cough up blood but this time there was more than before. Hagi quickly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She continued to cough up more blood. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said softly. She kept coughing. Hagi held her into his arms, not caring that there was blood on his clothes. Saya tried to stop but it just got worse.

It took severe minutes when she finally stopped. "It's getting worse by the minute," she said, "I'm pretty sure next time I won't make it." "We just have to try and deal with it while we can," Hagi assured her. The tone in his was painful to her ears. She couldn't let him suffer like this. The surgery was in two hours from now. If she could make it until then she would be fine. Julia had asked at Saya didn't eat anything before the surgery.

Hagi had to keep her away from the table when breakfast was set. Kai was having some doubles about the surgery but it was Saya's call not his. If that what his little sister wanted to do then who was he to stop her. Hagi was in the same position as Kai. He wanted nothing more than to think it over but he won't force his queen to change her mind. This was something Saya wanted to do and he would have to live with that.

Hagi looked up at the clock. It was five minutes before surgery. Julia was being a skeptical about the surgery herself. Saya wanted to do it and as her doctor there was no further discussion. Hagi lifted Saya up into his arms and headed down stairs. Kai looked at the clock. He grabbed his car keys but before stepping toward the door Saya spoke up. "Kai," she said. He turned to face her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I want Hagi only to come with me for the surgery," she said. Why would she say that?

"Alright then," said Kai putting his keys back. Lulu looked at him. Kai didn't argue with Saya. Since he learned about the illness, he was careful not to get her all worked up. He turned to Hagi. The chevalier nodded. Kai went back to work as the two disappeared out the door. Saya held onto Hagi's neck as he jumped from roof to roof. She wasn't afraid. She trusted him with her life. She knew that he wouldn't her fall. Hagi was the only person she completely trusted more so than her own family. Hagi looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't trying to change anything but just wanted to be sure. "Yes, I'm sure of this," she replied but she didn't sound too sure to him. "Hagi," she said, "Promise something," "What is it Saya?" he asked. She whispered in his ear. Hagi's eyes widen for a moment or two then nodded. "If that is what you wish," he replied as they flew over the peaceful city. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Saya lied on the examination table. Julia and severe Red Shield doctors stood over her. Julia's hands shook. She wasn't so sure of how it would turn out. _Please let this work, _she thought nervously. Hagi was waiting in the waiting area. Julia had asked if Kai was coming. Hagi had told her that Saya didn't want him to come. Julia knew that Saya was just being strong for Kai's sake as usual. Hagi looked up at the clock.

He hoped his queen would come out alive and well. Even if, this was only temperately, Hagi had waited patiently for the news from the doctor. A woman sat next to him. "You Hagi?" she asked. Hagi nodded. The woman reached out a file. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." Hagi took the file and opened it. It was information on the Black Shield and the cure to Saya's illness. The woman got up and walked away.

The light above the door turned off. Julia stepped out. Hagi stood up. "She's resting now," said Julia, "We'll soon even if she has survived or not." Hagi nodded. "I'm going to contact Kai," said Julia, "I know he'll want to know." Hagi didn't say anything. "You can see her now if you want." Hagi walked into Saya's recovery room. "Saya," he whispered as he placed a hand on hers. "Please, live on….."

All he could do now was wait. Minutes went by which turned into hours. To Hagi it felt like forever. His Saya was asleep and there was no telling if she would make it. He was now full with desire to hear her voice, for her to open her eyes, for movement of a finger. He desired to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her lips. He wanted her to say how much she loves him. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her presence. He would do anything to hold her again and for her to kiss his lips the way she always did.

Kai and the others arrived shortly after the surgery was over. "Is Saya okay?" Kai asked Julia. "She's resting," she said unsure. "We'll know soon enough." Kai punched the wall. "Damn it," he swore. He hated not knowing anything about his little sister's condition. Hagi heard Kai's voice from the waiting area. He knew that Kai was mad. He couldn't do anything about it. A light knock on the door, Kai and the others came into the room.

Lulu and the twins ran to Saya's bed side. "Is auntie Saya going to be alright?" asked April. "Is she?" asked May. "Yeah," said Kai patting their heads. Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. Okamura turned to Julia. "How long has she been out?" he asked. Julia checked he watch then looked over the clock on the wall. "I can't tell," she replied sadly. Kai touched his sister's hand. The sound of flat line hit his ears. "No," Mao gasped. Kai jumped up to his feet. Julia checked Saya's pulse.

"I'm afraid…." Everyone went silence. "She's dead." Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Hagi walked over to his queen's lifeless body. "Saya," he whispered. Julia led the others out of the room all but Hagi left. He stayed by his queen's side. Even, in death he would be with her. He took her hand into his and held it to his forehead. "Saya," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I love you deeply, my angel."

He kissed her lips. He felt a pulse. He pulled away and looked down. Saya slowly opened her eyes. "Hagi," she said turning to him. "Saya," he said looking down at her face. She smiled weakly. "I guess, the surgery was a success," she said, "Yes," he replied. They kissed. "How do you feel?' he asked after pulling away. "Fine," she replied sitting up. The door opened. Saya smiled at Kai who was surprised to see her alive. "Saya!" he cried. "Hey, Kai," she replied. Kai ran to his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked. Saya nodded smiling.

Julia and the others stepped into the room. The twins and Lulu ran at her side. Mao smiled and walked toward Saya. "You gave us a scar there," she said. "Sorry," said Saya. Mao just smiled. "Yep, you're fine," she said. Kai and everyone else laughed. Saya leaned back into the bed. The images of her dream replayed in her head. She bit her lip. "Saya?" said Kai. "Huh?" said Saya, "Oh, um, what Kai?" "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned her head. Hagi looked at her. "Saya," he said touching her hand.

"I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Hagi gave her a small smile. "Then, you should sleep," he said kissing her forehead. Kai ruffed her hair. "You go ahead and rest up," he said. Julia smiled. "I'll come by later to check on you." Everyone got up and left the room. Saya grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai," she said. Kai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks for coming," she replied. Kai smiled and turned to her. "Of course," he replied, "We're a family after all." "Yeah," she said smiling. Hagi watched the two siblings.

Kai was closing Omoro when David's foot stops the door from closing. "Hey David," said Kai, "What's up?" David stepped into the restaurant. "Where are the girls?" David asked. "Lulu took them out for some ice cream," Kai answered closing the door. "Good," said David, "I need to have a word with you." Kai had a bed feel. Normally, when David wanted a word it wasn't good. Kai sat down at a table nearby.

David sat down across from him. "It's about the Black Shield," David began. Kai made a fist. How he hated them after what they did to Saya. Saya was still at the clinic recovering from surgery and Hagi was there too. "What about them?" Kai asked coldly. "They're on the move," David continued. "WHAT?" Kai shouted jolting up and punching the table. "Claim down and listen," said David, knowing that would have to say that.

Kai sat back down. "So?" he said, "What are they up to?" "They're tracking Saya's movements," David replied, "Tracking her how?" Kai asked, "Hagi destroyed the brace that they used to track her before we came here." David could sense the coldness in his voice. Talking about the Black Shield was Kai's less favorite thing to do but still there was some things needed to be said. David sighed and shook his head. "It appears they have other ways," he said. Kai punched the table once again this time with more force behind it.

"So, what does Joel want to do?" Kai asked. "For starters," said David, "We need to keep Saya under heavy guard like we originally planned and there's another thing." "What?" "Hagi," "What about 'im?" "We need to prevent him from killing any of them." "What makes you think that he would?" "He's a chevalier," "And?" "And; his indicts are to protect Saya from harm. Since they abuse her….." "You think that he'll kill them?" "We know so," "How?" David took a deep breath. "This has happened before."

"Hn?" said Kai, "When?" "During the Russian Revolution," David replied, "Saya and Hagi were undercover as a couple of reporters trying to uncover murders caused by the chiropterans." "They had learned a lot from their invitation." "Let me guess," said Kai, "That's not what all?" David nodded. "Someone caught Saya drinking blood from a blood pack that the Red Shield gave her." "They thought she was a vampire, right?" "Yes, soon the whole village had learned about Saya and rejected her."

"So, they started to abuse her?" "After a while they did." "What happened?" "Saya never told Hagi what the villagers were doing so that he wouldn't worry." "That sounds like Saya," said Kai leaning back in his chair. "How did he find out?" "He was walking around looking for more information on the chiropterans when he noticed a group of children…" "What were they doing?" "Throwing stones and sticks at Saya." "So, Hagi got pissed off?" David nodded. "He was outraged at Saya didn't tell and the fact this was going on behind his back."

"When Saya went to sleep that night," "And?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest. "That's when things got worse." Kai leaned in closer. "Hagi was under so much stress over Saya being abuse that something inside him snapped," "Snapped?" David nodded once more. "He lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Something inside of him has snapped which caused a horrible sight." "How horrible?" "Well, let me put it this way: if Saya didn't stop him things would have been much worse. If Hagi continued then all of Russia would have been no more." Kai couldn't believe it. The Hagi he knew wasn't that kind of person but if Saya needed him the gloves would come off.

Kai had seen how Hagi felt for Saya and how much she meant to him. Saya was everything to Hagi. Kai couldn't that happening like what happened in Vietnam with Saya. Those were things Kai couldn't picture happening. He had seen what would happen when Saya snapped but never has Hagi snapped. Would Hagi attack Saya during his rampage? Just like Saya attacked him? Kai wasn't sure. David knew that Kai wasn't sure.

"This is the truth," he said breaking the ice. Kai looked at him then turned away. David sighed and leaned back into his chair arms crossed. His phone rang. Kai looked over at David as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Julia?" said David, "Hn?" said Kai. Why was Julia calling? Did something happen to Saya? Hagi burst through the door. "Kai," he said, "Saya's gone!" Kai jumped to his feet. David's face turned pale. He hang up the phone. "What Hagi is true," he said, "Julia just confirmed it."

"Wait," said Kai, "What ya mean she's gone?" The chevalier said nothing. "Wasn't she with you?" "She wanted something to drink, so I….." Kai had walked over to the chevalier and grabbed him by the coaler. "THAT NO EXCUSE HAGI!" he shouted shaking him. "YOU'RE SAYA'S CHEVALIER! AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE BE BY HER SIDE ALWAYS! SAYA'S OUT THERE! PROBALBY SCAR OR WORSE!..." "Kai!" David shouted. Kai turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Saya but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Kai let go of Hagi's coaler and claimed down a bit.

"First thing first," said David as Hagi straighten his coaler. "We need to start at square one." "Meaning?" Kai asked. "We start at the clinic," said Hagi. David nodded. "I'll contact Joel and the others." Both Kai and Hagi nodded. Hagi took into the night sky. David began to contact Louis and fill him in. Kai looked down at floor. Not again, this can't happen, not again. He already got her back and now she was gone again. Did the Black Shield take her? Kai couldn't bear the thought. H made a fist and bit his lip. _Saya, _he thought feeling the pain building inside. _Where did you go now? _

Chapter 5, recaptured

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in her dark cell. "So, you thought you could escape, huh?" said a voice. Saya looked and saw Mac stepping out of the shadows. "Well, you thought wrong," "Mac!" she gasped. She stood up but felt something pulled her down. She looked down and saw metal chains around her ankles. "You like?" Mac asked, "We've upgraded since you were away." "You can't keep me here," she hissed, "My friends will come for me." "Yeah, we know," he said, "That's why we got some surprises for them."

"What are you planning?" she hissed. Mac pressed a red button on the wall near the metal bars. Saya screamed in pain as electricity shot out the metal chains, surrounding her body. She fell to the stone cold floor. "You should watch your mouth, kid," h said, "Or otherwise…." "You dirty…." She didn't finish as she blacked out. Matt stepped into the room. "Did you show her our new toy?" he asked. Mac nodded. "So, now what?" Mac asked.

"We follow the plan," Matt replied looking down at Saya's lifeless body for the moment. Mac nodded. Saya opened her eyes. "Matt," she growled. Matt kicked her through the metal bars. She coughed up blood as his foot connected with her stomach. Mac opened the door. Saya couldn't move. Matt stepped into the cell. He threw his jacket to the side. Saya knew what was coming next. She covered her head with her arms as he kicked her stomach. Mac watched holding Matt's jacket that was hanging on his arm.

Matt punched her in the chin. Saya bit her lip. Matt picked her up by her neck and tossed her into the wall. Blood shot out her mouth as her back hit the wall. She sidles down to the floor. Matt grabbed her by the coaler of her shirt and lifted her up against the wall. "You do well to remember who's in charge," he said shaking her. "Do I make myself clear!" she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull away. The pressure on her neck bone increased. Mac looked over his shoulder as a guard appeared from the shadows.

"Sir," he said, "What is it now?" Mac asked coldly. "The Red Shield is on the move." "Red Shield huh?" said Mac turning to Matt. Matt nodded and dropped Saya to the floor. She began to cough but no blood this time. Which meant the surgery worked but for how long? She wasn't sure. "Get Saya ready," said Matt, "We'll getting ready for a war with Red Shield." Mac nodded. The phone rang in Mac's pocket.

"Hello?" he said. Matt waited for him to finish. Saya slowly looked up. Matt kicked her side. Saya screamed in pain as her bones came crashing hang up the phone. "Well?" said Matt. Mac turned to him. "He's here," he replied, "He's waiting up stairs for us. He has something to discuss before we make our move against Red Shield." Matt nodded and grabbed Saya by the neck. "We'll be back," he said threaten her. "While we're gone you think about where your loyalties lay." He let her fall to the floor.

Matt and Mac stepped into the large meeting room. A shadowy figure sat at the long wooden table. "So, you came at last," said Matt as they sat down. The figure smiled. "I've been busying,' said the figure, "So, I heard that you lost the girl." "We got her back," said Mac. The figure looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you got her back," said the figure, "Thanks to your screw ups, we're behind schedule."

"We're sorry," said Matt. "Sorry doesn't cut it," said the figure, "The girl is now full with the spirit you've broken. We need her to have a broken spirit, so we can control her better." "Blame the Red Shield," said Mac, "That kid and the chevalier ruined everything." Matt glanced over at Mac. "I know that boy and the chevalier have taken her but they gave her back hope. The hope that they'll come for her," said the figure. "Sir," said Matt, "If I may?" "You can," said the figure glaring at him. Matt cleared his throat.

"The boy, Kai will not be a problem but the chevalier, Hagi will be a problem." "I'm aware of Hagi," said the figure, "I have seen him with my own eyes or should I say my own eye." "We're aware of your condition caused by the chevalier," said Matt. The figure smiled. "The girl will draw the chevalier out. Once you capture him, bring him to me." "But, how are we going to catch him?" said Mac who was clueless as ever.

"Use the girl," said Matt, "As a chevalier; Hagi will come for her." "Why do you want him?" Matt asked. The figure continued to smile. "For payback," said the figure, "For what he has done to me." Matt looked to the wall. "So, what should we do with the boy?" he asked looking back to the figure. "Kill him with the Red Shield." "What should we do with the girl when we complete our goal?" "The virus is taking affect even now as we speak. The virus will make short work of her." "We won't have any use for her after the Red Shield is finished." Mac looked to the door as a guard came in.

"What is it now?" he asked coldly. "The girl is causing trouble from her cell," he said. Matt turned to the guard. "Shot her," he said, "That should keep her quiet." The guard nodded and disappeared. The figure's smile faded. The figure punched the table. "You idiots can't be one little girl under control!" the figure shouted. "We're doing our best," said Matt. "That son of a bitch and the chevalier have filled her head with thoughts," said Mac. The sound of gunshot and a painful scream echoed off the walls.

Mac stood up. "Where are you going/" Matt asked. "To shut that girl up," Mac replied before disappearing. Matt growled. "Leave him be," the figure replied, "He's becoming too dangerous to himself the mission. If worse comes to worse shot him." "Understood," said Matt, "And one more thing," said the figure, "Don't let that girl out of your sights again. There are others that would do anything to get their hands on her." "You mean Red Shield," said Matt before walking away. The figure smiled as he watched him leave.

"So," said the figure, "Saya is being difficult as always." He leaned back into his chair. "Soon, the damn organization will be no more and Saya will die along with my revenge for Diva's death." The thought of avenging his queen made him very happy. "First, I have to kill Hagi then Saya and then so the Black Shield will be no more." He had plans of his own for the Black Shield. "I grow tire of humans," he said, "They're nothing but insects that need to be crashed where they stand. Soon, my precious Diva; your children will rule this world with a iron fist. Like you would have wanted."

Kai stood looking into the grey van windows. Louis rolled out the window. "Anything?" he asked. Kai looked away. Hagi landed onto the pavement. Louis could tell by his face that he couldn't find Saya either. Louis sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's here somewhere," he said. Kai didn't say anything. Then Hagi turned to the north. "What's up?" Kai asked turning to him. Hagi disappeared into the air and reappeared with a Black Shield solder. "Nice work," said Louis as he got out the van.

Kai walked toward the solder. Hagi ripped the rocket launcher out of his hands and tossed it to the ground. The weapon broke in two. Kai pulled out his own weapon and pointed at the solder's neck. "You got something that belongs to us," he said. The solder didn't speak. Hagi slashed him against the wall. The solder looked to see Hagi's claws at his throat. Kai and Louis watched. The solder looked scared. Kai had never seen Hagi so rough with anyone but Solomon, "He's starting to show signs that he'll snap," said Louis in an alert.

"Where is Saya?" said an angrily Hagi, the solder shook in fear. Kai couldn't speak. Louis was scared out of his mind. Hagi threw the solder to the van. The solder landed onto the hood of the van. Hagi appeared over him. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. If this was Hagi when Saya was missing; Kai hated to see Hagi when Saya is dead. "I'll ask you again," the chiropteran growled, "Where is she?" He picked up the solder by the neck. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing his arm. Hagi looked to the boy.

'I know that you're worried about Saya," he said, "Believe me, I am too but this isn't going to solve anything." Hagi dropped the solder. "No," he said, "You're right Kai, this won't get Saya back." Louis sighed with relief. "Now that's over," he said, "What you say we head back, huh?" Kai and Hagi looked at him. "Right never mind," said Louis knowing that they won't go back without any news on Saya's location.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kai walking toward an alleyway. "Maybe I'll run into Saya again," he said to himself. He could feel Hagi's eyes on his back as he walked. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see Louis or Hagi anymore. Kai sighed then continued walking. He came to a large factory. Kai noticed something large flying through the air. Two other figures joined it as it flew. Then Kai noticed that the figures were heading right for him. Kai dived down to the side at the figures came clashing down.

Smoke filled the air as the three figures clashed landed. Kai shield himself from the smoke and dirt flying through the air. He saw the figures stepping out the cloud of smoke and dust. Each figure had red eyes. Kai gasped as he saw three chiropterans stepping out the cloud. "CRAP!" he shouted jumping to the side as one headed right for him. The chiropteran's claw got stuck into a wall behind Kai. The other two chiropterans charged at Kai. Kai dived down to the side pulling out his pistol. He aimed at the chiropteran's forehead and fired.

The bullet launched itself into the chiropteran's skull. The third chiropteran lunged at Kai from above. Kai rounded to his other side. The chiropteran's claws clashed landed onto the pavement. The first chiropteran got its claw unstuck from the wall and ran toward Kai. Kai jumped up and fired at the chiropteran's torso. The bullet slashed through the meat and fresh. Kai continued to shot. "Damn, it," he cried as the second chiropteran launched itself into the air. The bullet that was in its head was now on the ground.

Kai ducked down as the third chiropteran its claws at Kai's neck. The two chiropterans clashed. The bullet in the first chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai shot again this time at its frank. The chiropteran dodged the bullet. The second and the third chiropteran surrounded Kai. Kai looked around. He was surrounded by the three chiropterans. Kai tried to shot at the first chiropteran but he had used all of his bullets. Kai reached into his back pocket where he usually kept more but there were none. "Damn," he said, "I'm all out. Can't defend myself now." The chiropterans took a step closer.

Kai looked up at the chiropteran towering over him. He made a fist. There was nothing he could do now. The chiropteran's claws pierced through muscle and fresh. Kai fell to the ground. Blood pouring out his chest creating a piddle around his body. The chiropterans took a step toward him. Kai tried to stand but couldn't. The first chiropteran broke off into a run toward its prey. A sliver light sliced through the beast. Kai watched as the chiropteran turned to stone. The other two chiropterans roared and turned to see a girl standing there. Her eyes glowing red with rage as she saw Kai bleeding.

"Saya," said Kai as the girl moved again. The second chiropteran launched itself at the girl but that was its mistake. The girl sliced through the chiropteran with ease. The chiropteran suffered the same fate as the first. The third chiropteran hissed. Saya walked toward it. "You'll pay for hurting my older brother," she hissed. "Saya," said Kai touched by his sister's words. He tried to move again but couldn't. The chiropteran charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up into the air with her katana over her head.

The chiropteran looked up as the girl came clashing downwards. The blade filled with her poisonous blood pierced through fresh right between the beast's eyes. The chiropteran roared in pain as its body turned to stone. Saya landed onto her feet. She ran to Kai's side. "KAI!" she cried out. Kai tried to move but the pain got to him first. He screamed in pain. "Kai, hold on," she said, "I'll get you help I promise." She placed her hand on his back. Kai continued scream from the pain. Saya looked to be in pain as well watching the only family she had left suffering. She couldn't afford to lost Kai too. She just couldn't.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a light. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. _"Kai," _said a voice. Kai turned around and saw two figures standing behind him. He knew those two figures. "DAD! RIKU!" he shouted as he saw them. _"Kai-nichan," _said Riku smiling but the smile faded. _"You shouldn't be here," _said his father, _"It's not time for you to die yet." _'But…." Kai said but couldn't get the words to come out. Riku nodded as his father spoke.

_"Dad's right," _said the boy, _"You need to protect Saya-neechan and my kids." _Kai didn't know what to say that the moment. _"You need to be with Saya right now," _said his father, _"She needs you more than ever." _"Saya is…." Kai couldn't finish. Saying that his little sister was dying brought more pain than the wound on his chest. _"Saya-neechan needs you and Hagi there to help her," _said Riku, _"What are you doing here?" "I'm proud of you, Kai," _said his father, _"For keeping care of Riku and Saya. Now you have to make sure that Saya lives as her big brother." _"I couldn't protect Riku," said Kai turning away from his father.

_"I know," _said George, _"Nanunaisa, " _Kai looked at his father. George smiled at his eldest brother. _"Protect Saya and give her a reason to move on with her life." _Kai smiled and nodded. "I will,' he promised him. George and Riku both smiled. George touched Kai's wound on his chest. _"Farwell, my son," _he said as a bright light flashed before Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't see or hear them anymore. The visions of his father and brother forever burned into his mind. With the sense of pride; Kai was more so able to protect what was left of his family. Even, if that meant throwing his own life away. Saya needed him now more than ever.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dark cell. He looked around and saw in the cell across from him was Saya. "Saya!" he cried. She looked over at him. The look on her face was hopeless. Kai noticed the bandages around his chest. "Huh?" he said. "I asked them to do that," said Saya suddenly. "Why Saya?" he asked. "So, you could live," she replied, "Now, if I don't do what they ask me then they'll kill you." "Saya," said Kai. He sat down in the middle of the cell. "I never wanted this for you, ya know," she said quietly, "I know," said Kai, "That's how I feel about you."

She smirked. "Ya know, they're going to kill me," he said, "Even, if you follow orders." "I know," she replied sadly, "But, you'll stay alive longer." Kai looked down at his wound. "Ya, know," he said smiling, "For an evil organization, they know how to dress a wound like this." Saya looked over at him. "You can escape, you know," she said. "And leave you?" he said, "I'm going to do that to you. We're a family and we can't just abandon the other like that." Saya had a feel he would say something like that. "Nanunaisa," said Kai smiling.

"You know, Hagi is worried out of his mind for you," said Kai. "Not surprising," she said, "He's always worried about me." Kai laughed. "So, where are we anyway?" he asked. "Their headquarters," said Saya, "They travel by plane." "So, the Red Shield….?" "They don't know this," Saya replied. Kai looked around the cell. The sound of a metal door opened. Kai looked and saw Mac stepping into the room. "So, you're awake boy," he hissed. Kai noticed the blood pack in his hand. "Feeding time girl," he said.

Saya looked at him. Mac tossed the pack between the bars. Saya picked it up and ripped it open. Kai watched as the blood went down Saya's throat. A solder came into the room with a tray of human food. Mac opened the door to Kai's cell. If Kai had the strength he would take the chance but his body was weak. The solder placed the tray down in front of him. "Eat up boy," said Mac, "We got to keep you fit too, ya know." Kai looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. Mac growled before leaving the room. The solder closed the door behind him.

Kai took the food from the tray and began to eat. Saya watched him smiling. "At least they're feeding you," she said. Kai stopped and looked up at her. He pushed a plate from the tray over to her cell. Saya looked at the food that hit her side. "You need to keep your strength up too,' he said. "….." Saya looked at him and smiled. She took the plate and ate what was on it. Kai smiled knowing that he was caring for her.

Mao walked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was ten to pas eight and Kai was still wasn't yet. Hagi stepped in shaking his head. Mao was worried for Kai's safely. The twins were in the next room over crying for their father but he wasn't coming. Lulu stepped in behind Hagi. "We looked all over the town," she said, "But couldn't find Kai anywhere." Julia came into the room. "First, Saya and now Kai," she said, "There's something going on here." "I shouldn't let him go alone," said Hagi.

David and Louis came in. "Okaumra, is still searching," said David. Louis sighed sadly. "That this rate, we'll never find Saya or Kai," said Louis. Julia sighed. "I see," she said, "We just have to keep searching then." Mao looked at the clock again. "What if Kai's dead?" she panicked. Lulu shook her head. "Kai wouldn't die that easy, right?" she said turning to Hagi. Hagi nodded. That wasn't good enough for Mao. "We need to find Kai and Saya," she said, "No matter what." No one said a word.

Okaumra came into the apartment. "I have eyewitnesses," he said, "That saw a boy that match Kai's description fighting some monsters." "Where?" David asked. "Near the audio parts factory just outside of town," said Okaumra. Hagi knew that there was more. "The sources I have said that the boy was wounded by one of the monsters." Mao gasped as Okaumra continued. "Then, they said this girl that matched Saya's description appeared and saved the boy's life." Hagi's heart skips a beat. So, Saya had saved Kai, "Then, these solders appeared and the girl and the boy away." David rubbed his chin.

"So, Saya and Kai are held captive by the Black Shield," he said. "It will appear so," said Okaumra, "If Kai really is with the Black Shield then that would mean." David nodded. "They'll use Kai as a tool for our surrender." "David?" said Julia in shock. "You're not going to give in are you?" Okaumra asked, "Even, though they give two chips that they can use but still…." Hagi made a fist. "We need a plan," said Louis. Lulu nodded. "But Kai and Otonashi," said Mao, "What about them?" Hagi was more concern with Kai and Saya's safely more so than the Red Shield that the moment.

The chevalier stepped onto the windowsill. "Hn?" said Julia as they all turned to him. "Where do you think you're going?" David asked the chevalier. "To find Saya and Kai," Hagi answered before disappearing into the wind. Lulu looked out the window. "Leave him be for now," said David, "He's just despite to find them." Lulu nodded. "What about the twins?" she asked. "Lulu, you will take care of them until we find Kai," said David. Lulu nodded again sadly. Mao sighed and walked into the twins' room.

Saya sliced through the chiropteran like paper. The chiropteran fell to the ground turning into stone. Kai stood there watching her. Mac and Matt on either side of him, Kai's injuries would take a long time to heal and he still didn't have the strength to fight. Saya walked toward them. "Good work," said Matt coldly. Saya nodded. Kai looked at her face. "Saya." He whispered. It had been day twelve since Kai and Saya had been under the Black Shield's control. "Let's go," said Matt. Saya and Kai both nodded.

They couldn't put fear into Kai. He was much stronger than that. "I promise," said Kai as he walked beside Saya. "I'll get us out of here and with the others." Saya didn't say anything. Kai looked at her. The fear in her eyes pained him. Mac opened the black van that Hagi and Kai had attacked to save Saya the first time. Saya climbed into the back with Kai behind her. In order, to get Saya to obey; they brought Kai along on missions so she could or otherwise they would kill Kai right in front of her.

Matt climbed into the driver seat. Mac closed the back doors and made his way to the front. "Hey," said Kai as the van started and took off. Saya wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry Kai," she said softly. "Hn?" said Kai. "For getting you into this mess," she replied. "Don't worry about it," he said turning his head to the side. Saya looked out the corner of her eye at him. Kai had let them hold him captive to be with his sister.

Kai grabbed her arm like he did when he was begging her to turn Riku into a chevalier. "Look," he said. Saya looked at him this time. "Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get us out here. I promise you that Saya." Saya looked away. "You can say it as many as you want," she said, "We can't escape them." Kai grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever talk like that," he said, "I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you no matter what they might do to me." Saya knew there was no arguing with Kai. Then the van began to shake. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. Saya looked out the back window.

"Its' David and the others!" she shouted. "What?" said Kai in shock. He got up and saw David and the others shooting at the van. "Alright!" he cheered, "We're getting out of here!" Saya smiled as he cheered. The back doors flew open. Hagi appeared from behind the doors. "Hagi!" they both shouted. "Are you two alright?" the chevalier asked. They both nodded. "Hagi, can you take Kai?" Saya asked, "He's badly wounded and needs Julia's help." "As you wish," said the chevalier but before that could happen; a rocket slashed into the chevalier's chest spending him flying back.

"HAGI!" they both shouted. The solder that had shot Hagi closed the doors. "Get going," he said to Matt and Mac. "We'll hold them off!" Matt stepped on the gas and zoomed off. Kai and Saya fell to the floor. "Shit," said Kai as he punched the floor. They heard the sound of gunshots on the roof. "It's Hagi," said Saya sensing her chevalier's presence. "You sure?" Kai asked. Saya nodded. The sound of the solders screaming and falling off the roof echoed in their ears. "Hagi!" Saya cried out. "Saya," Hagi's voice whispered in her ears.

The roof of the van threw off and the chevalier held out a hand for the two siblings. "You go first Saya," said Kai holding out his hands for her to step onto. "But, Kai you're hurt," she said, "Never mind, that," said Kai, "Just climb up now." Saya stepped onto his hands. Kai lifted her up to the roof. Hagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her up then assisted Kai up. 'Thanks man," said Kai as he sat on the roof. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and grabbed Kai by the coaler of his jacket. The chevalier was about to leap off the roof when a gunshot echoed in Saya's ears. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them; she gasped. Hagi was falling off the roof. Kai and Saya stood watching the chevalier fall to the streets below. "NOO!" Saya shouted running to the edge of the roof. "HAGIIII!" she cried as the van turned under a bridge. Kai saw the bridge coming and pushed Saya down to the roof. "Saya!" he shouted as he pushed her down. Saya looked up at the bridge as they went under it. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought of Hagi being lost to her again pained her. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

He tried to comfort Saya. She cried into his chest. "Saya," said Kai sadly. As they came out from underneath the bridge; they noticed a car driving beside the van. Mao rolled the window down and popped her head out. "JUMP!" she shouted. Kai held onto Saya's hand. "On three, ready?" he said. Saya nodded as she knelt down to leap onto the car. "One….two….three!" the two leapt off the van and onto the roof of the car. "Yes, got them," said Mao to the driver. Lulu pushed the back door open. "Saya! Kai!" she shouted, "Get in hurry!"

They both climbed into the back seat of the car. Kai closed the car door behind him. "They're out," said Okaumra through his cell phone. 'Roger," said Louis as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the van. The rocket hit the van blowing it into little pieces. "Got them," said Louis to David. Hagi climbed into the back of the car that Louis and David were in. "They're safe," David told the chevalier. Hagi nodded then smirked. "Alright!" said Kai as he cheered. "We did it!" Mao cheered.

"Not so fast," said Okaumra, "We still have the rest of the Black Shield to deal with here." Mao froze. Kai laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He held his chest. "Kai!" Saya cried out when she heard him. Okaumra turned to see what was going on. "Step on it!" Saya shouted, "Kai's hurt!" with that Okaumra headed back to the apartment. Mao could see blood dripping out from the bandages around Kai's chest. "Kai hold on," said Saya. Lulu placed her hands on Kai's wound for pressure to stop the bleeding. Soon, Kai's vision was getting foggy soon after he blacked out.

Chapter 6, Saya's decision

Kai opened his eyes to found himself on a bed. He sat up from the bed. He touched his chest. A new set of bandages had been placed there around his chest. Julia came into the room. "Ah," she said, "You're awake." Kai looked at her. "Where's Saya?" he asked. Julia handed him a glass of water. Kai took the glass and took a sip. "She's with Hagi," Julia replied, "They went for a walk just a few minutes ago."

"Is she….?" Kai asked, "She's fine," said Julia, "She was determined to keep you save." Kai chuckled. "That sounds like Saya," said Kai taking another sip of water. Julia smiled but then the smile faded. "She's dying quicker than before," she said, "Huh?" said Kai looking up at her. "The surgery only speed up the process," Julia answered, "Saya has only four days to live now." "Before the surgery…." Kai made a fist as he spoke. "What was the rate of her survival?" he asked. "Fourteen days," Julia replied not looking at him.

Ten days had been reduced to four. Kai punched the mattress Julia didn't say anything. "So, how can we stop it?" he asked. Julia continued to look away. "We can't," was all she could say. Kai jumped up from the mattress and grabbed the doctor by her lab coat. "WHAT YA MEAN? WE CAN'T?" he yelled, "Saya is my sister and I can't do anything to save her?" Julia pushed his hand away. "Just like I said," she replied, "We can't do anything about Saya's condition. The surgery was the only option we had."

Kai punched the wall at her side. "I know how you feel about Saya," she said, "But, yelling and punching isn't going to do anything for her." Kai bit his lip. She was right. Kai could yell and punch the wall all he wanted but wouldn't able to save Saya's life. Kai walked out into the hall, hands in his pockets. Julia sighed as she watched him step out the room. "The only ones who can save are the Black Shield," she said before he closed the door. Kai squeezed the knob before slashing the door shut and walked off.

After hearing the news from Julia; Saya knew that she only had four days to live her life. She looked over her shoulder toward the chevalier standing behind her. Kai and the others would dead off leaving Hagi, Lulu and the twins all alone. She wondered how he will take her death. Years ago; she wanted to die but now she wanted her life back Hagi was the one she wanted to end her life but now she wanted to spend her life with him as lovers. Kai and Hagi had given her everything. What could she give to them in return?

Saya wished that the toxin in her blood was out and she was able to live her life the way she wanted to with Hagi and the others. She made a fist and bit her lip. She continued to look into the window of a store with couples were shopping. Friends laughing and trying on clothes. How she would miss shopping with her friends. She saw a couple kiss. How she would miss kissing Hagi and showing him her affection. Hagi watched her carefully. Saya had asked him to walk with her after hearing the news from Julia.

"Saya…" she turned to face him. "Are you alright?" Good old Hagi; always worrying about her well-being. She would miss that. She wondered who would be there for Hagi. She wanted nothing more than spend her days not worrying about her death. The chevalier waited for her reply. "Hagi…" He noticed the sorrow in her voice. "Yes?" he replied unaware of the sorrow in his voice. She heard it and it made her smile knowing that he would miss her so much. "If I…." the chevalier where this was going.

"If I die….promise me that you would take care of Kai and the others for me?" "You don't have to ask that," he replied. "I know," she said tighten her fist. Hagi walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Until, your dying day," he said, "I will be by your side to protect the life you have left in this world. I will make sure that you spend your last moments with your love ones without any interrupts." She was speechless for a moment. She smiled and placed her hands on his. "Yes," she said closing her eyes taking in his scent and the warmth of his body. "Thank you, Hagi."

April sat on her bed across from May. The twins had heard that their aunt was dying. No one knew that they understood what that meant. May was curled into a ball. April looked at her twin. She was in pain too. She climbed off the bed and climbed on her sister's bed. "It's going to be okay, May," she said assuring her sister. May nodded wrapping the tears from her eyes. "I wish that auntie Saya didn't have to die," she said. April nodded. "Me too," she replied taking her twin into her arms and sang her song.

The song of their mother; they had grown to love their aunt like a mother. Saya had given them a sense of hope and love that Kai and the others could never give them. Saya had become an important part of their lives. She would die before the twins would get older. April and May wanted to live with Saya forever. Kai had told them stories about their aunt. If only he knew just how they felt toward their aunt. They knew what happened to their mother and all the things she had done to their aunt. April began to sing for her sister.

May had said that April had a beautiful singing voice. Once she finished looked at her sister. May wrapped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Hearing her sister's singing voice always made May feel better. May's smile always made April feel better. Kai had taught them what being a family meant and they treasured that. May smiled making April smile. They heard a loud crashing sound coming from the hall. April opened the door to see Mao had dropped something and was trying to pick up.

"It's just auntie Mao," she said turning to her sister. May nodded. April closed the door but a foot stopped it. The blue eyed queen looked up and Louis smiling at them. "You girls hungry?" he asked. The twins shook their heads. Louis knew that something was bothering them. They had Saya's appetite; so if they wouldn't hungry then something was wrong. "What's the matter girls?" he asked closing the door behind him. April jumped onto the bed next to her twin. Louis sat down on the empty bed.

"We're just worried about auntie Saya," said May, "We want her to live with us forever," said April. Louis gave them a soft smile. "That's very sweet of you girls to worry about your aunt like that," he said, "You two are smart for your age." "Uncle Louis…." "Hn?" "Is daddy and uncle Hagi going to be okay? I mean they love auntie Saya as much as we do." "That's up to them," said Louis. He smiled and stood up knowing that they would want some time to themselves. "If you girls want your aunt's last days there memorable then why not play with her while you still can." Those were his last words before existing the room.

April and May looked to each other. They knew that he had a point. "I'm home," Saya's voice called from the living room. The twins ran out the room and into their aunt's arms. Saya smiled as she held her little nieces. Hagi stood behind her watching them with a small smile on his face. Kai stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Saya and the twins hugging each other. Hagi watched Saya's face before leaving the three queens to have a moment together. Kai followed him into the hall leaving the girls alone.

Saya lied on her bed smiling. She had spent the day playing with her nieces. She enjoyed their company. The following day; she went out shopping with Mao, Julia, Lulu, April and May. She had spent time with David, Louis, Okaumra and Kai. Today was her third day left for her to live. She had spent the last two days with the people that were important to her al but one. Hagi stepped into the room with a tray of food for her. She sat up smiling.

Hagi knew behind that smile was sadness. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew the truth. He set the tray down at the foot of her bed. "Hagi," she said. He looked up and into her eyes. "Yes?" he answered. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her in return. They fell onto the bed still kissing. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. "Saya…?" he said looking down at her. Nothing would make him happier than to take her right then and there but he was a gentleman. He knew that deep in his heart; he wanted to.

"No," He said getting up and sitting onto the bed. He noticed that the first few buttons were undone. She must have done that while they were kissing. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you said that you would do anything I asked for?" she asked. "Not, if it involves hurting you," he replied. He ripped a corner of the bed with his right hand. He held it out in front of her and closed his hand shut. When he opened his hand the piece of the mattress was nothing but dust and powder.

"I know that you're a chiropteran and that you could handle my strength," he said, "But, in your current condition; I could crash your bones and you wouldn't recover from it." Saya knew he was right but still it was something she wanted to do with him. In her condition; Hagi's strength would kill her quicker than she was suppose to but she didn't care. She kissed his lips again. "Saya…" "Please, Hagi," she begged, "I want to…." "You don't want to hurt you or kill you quicker," he replied clammily. Saya grabbed him by the ear and kissed his lips again. "Please," she pleased again.

"This is my dying wish to you." Hagi knew that she wanted to before it was too late. She kissed him again this time with force and determination to get what she wanted. Hagi was the only one she wanted this from and he was being so difficult. She didn't mind; she kind of liked it. They fell back onto the bed kissing. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt as they continued kissing. Hagi had given into her demand. Knowing full well that this maybe the last time they have together. Hagi was willing to take his queen's love for his own.

Julia looked at the motor smiling. "I did it," she said, "I know where their headquarters are. Now to tell the others." She stood up and walked off into the living room. She noticed that everyone but Saya and Hagi were present. Kai was checking his gun for bullets. David and Okaumra were talking. Louis and Lulu were laughing about something. Mao sat next to Kai watching him. The twins were playing with their blocks. "I have good news" Julia called out. Everyone looked up at her.

"I have learned where the Black Shield's headquarters is." Kai jolted up from his seat. David did the same as Kai. "Where is it?" Kai asked. "They're currently in Russia," said Julia. "Russia, huh?" said Kai putting on his jacket. "Just where do you think you're going?" said David. "To get the cure for Saya," he replied. "You can't just go and burst through their hideout blindly," said Okaumra standing up. "I am just to let Saya die?" Kai shouted, "She's my little sister!" "We know," said David.

"They're right, Kai," said Louis getting up from the table. "We need a plan before we go bursting in." Kai didn't listen. "Kai," said Mao quietly, knowing full well that he wouldn't listen if a member of his family was in danger. "Just calm down and think for a minute," said David. Kai turned to face him growling. The door to Saya's room open, Saya and Hagi stood in the doorway. Julia knew that they heard everything. "Then if they're in Russia," said Saya, "I'm going to end it there." "Saya," Kai whispered.

"I have a plan," said Saya, "And this might be dangerous but it'll work." "We are listening, Saya," said David. Saya nodded. "If it's me they want then…." Hagi knew where this was going. It was something that they had done a long time ago which was why they wouldn't be excepting it. "Saya," he said, "I'm not so sure that plan will work this time." "Trust me, Hagi," she said, "It will, if you just trust me." "I always do, Saya," he replied. Kai was confused. "Hagi and I will go in first," she said turning to the others.

"David, Louis and Lulu will go in second," she continued, "Mao, Julia and Kai will stay here with the twins." "WHAT?" It was Kai who shouted. "Saya! You have got to be kidding me!" he cried, "You think I'm just going to stay put while you put your life at risk?" "I would ask you to help Kai," she replied, "But, you're injured." Kai looked down at his wound and cursed under his breath. If he didn't wounded. Hagi looked to Kai.

Okaumra approached Saya. "Anything you need me to do?" he asked. "Yeah," said Saya, "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it?" Okaumra replied. Saya walked into her room and came back with a suitcase. She placed it on the table and opened it. "I managed to sneak this when they weren't looking," she said. She pulled out a container and handed to Okaumra. Okaumra saw a logo on it. "I can't tell what that is," She said, "I want you to get more information out it. All I know is something important."

Okaumra examined the container. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "And there's something too," said Saya, "They have made a deal with some company. If you would look into that too." "You got it," Okaumra replied. "I'll help," said Mao. Saya smiled at her. "Alright," said Julia, "So, what should Kai and I do?" Saya pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "I took this a while back," she said, "We need to strike here."

Hagi watched as she pointed to a large square on the map. "This is the main control room. Hagi when you and I will get to this corner. I would like for you to head to the main control room." "If that is what you, Saya," Hagi replied. "David and Louis will have to take this route. Once you get to this room here. You need to knock the video cameras." "What should I do, Saya?" Lulu asked. "Once you, David and Louis come in from here. Lulu, you go this way." "What's there?" Kai asked.

"Matt's warehouse," she replied, "He keeps all of their weapons there. Lulu, I want you to destroy them before they know we're there." "Got ya," said Lulu. "Once, you're finished join up with Hagi." Lulu nodded. 'What 'bout you, Saya?" David asked. "Don't worry about me," she replied, "That's just something, I need to do myself." Hagi had a bad feel about his queen's words for a moment. David sighed. "Looks like Saya has thought this through," he said. "Yep," said Louis. "She's like a total different person," said Kai.

Saya rolled up the map. She handed it to David. "What is your real plan?" he asked. "What I just told you is my real plan," she replied before walking off. David watched her walk off. No how hard she tried to hid it; Saya couldn't hide the fact that she had another plan in mind. One that could prove dangerous to those around her and to herself. David and the others knew Saya better than that. If it was dangerous then she wouldn't include them in. Normally, David wouldn't look into her actions but this was different.

Saya leaned against the wall. She looked over her shoulder. People walked by, not taking any notice of her. Her eyes were on a supplies store. The doors to the store opened. A young man with blonde hair stepped out. "So, you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. Saya stepped out from the alley. "Just give me what I asked for," she said. "Fine, fine," said the blonde replied. "Sooo, how does Romeo feel about this?" "Shut up," said Saya turning away. "Ooohhh, I've strike a nerve or two." Saya held out her hand.

"Just hand it over," she said. The man handed the bag to her. "So, what might I ask; are you going to do with it?" he asked, "You just let me worry about that," said Saya. "You know," said the man, "My offer still stands." "What? And let the Black Shield kill everyone precious to me? While I run and hid?" "No," said the man, "I'm just asking for you to think on where you would want to be for your final hours."

"I thought you love drama?" said Saya raising an eyebrow. "I do," he replied, "It's just that I have a promise to your mother ya know." "If I don't live…." She bit her lip. "Take care of April and May for me." "Of course I will," he replied, "I promised your mother to look after you and I will promise you that I will look after your nieces." "Thank you, Jett," she said, "Just take care of them and don't forget to let them share their lives with people that love them." She smiled as she spoke. Jett nodded sadly.

"If you wish it, so it shell be," he said quietly, "Saya Otonashi." Saya titled her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked."Nothing," Jett replied rubbing his neck. "So, where do I come into your little plan?" Saya looked down. "When, Hagi and I go our separate ways," she answered. "So, I need to be there before you?" she nodded. "Okay, that's sounds easy enough," he said, "Just don't let Romeo catch you." "Shut up," Saya groaned slapping her forehead. Jett just laughed. "Just meet me that the lab."

The Russian air was cold. It was so cold that Saya could see her breath. Kai and Julia sat in the van. "The hideout isn't far off," said Julia looking to the woods. Kai looked at his little sister. His wound had closed a bit. He knew that Saya was trying to keep him safe but how could he stay put knowing she was risking her life? Hagi appeared from the woods with Lulu at his side. "We find it," said Lulu, "But the place's crawling with guards."

"Ready?" said David as he and Louis climbed out the van. Saya nodded looking to the horizon. She grabbed Hagi's sleeve. Hagi looked down at his queen's face. "Hagi….." The chevalier didn't need the words but she said them anyway. "Be careful," "You do the same," he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Kai looked away from the two couple. Mao and Okaumra had gone off to some research. David's phone began to ring. David pulled out his phone. "What is it?" he asked seeing that it was Okaumra.

"Good," said Okaumra, "I'm glad I caught you before making your way in. I have some info on that container and the company that our enemies teamed up with." "What?" said David, "The container contains the key compound to the toxin inside of Saya." "So what is it?" David asked, "That's the strange part," Okaumra replied scratching his head. "It's…." "What?" said David in shock. "David?" said Julia turning to him.

"And that's not all," said Okaumra, The company's name is…." David couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yeah we double checked," said Okaumra. "Good work," said David, "Keep me post when you learn more." "Will do," said Okaumra before hanging up. David hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I've got word from Okaumra," he said. Everyone looked to him. "In the container that Saya find has the key compound to the toxin inside her." "That is?" said Kai.

"Diva's blood," David replied. Everyone grasped. "Diva's…blood…." Saya repeated. So, it was Diva's own blood that was the poison. Saya made a fist. Kai looked at Saya's face. If Saya dies then that would be the second person Diva had taken from him. The image of their little brother's face as Diva held him by the face appeared in Kai's head. The cracks in her neck were from the crystallization taking place.

"And what about the company?" Kai asked turning to David almost shouting. "…" David remained silent for a moment or so. "Cinq Fieches," David replied quickly. "What?" Kai shouted in rage. "Cinq Fieches," Saya whispered. The image of Solomon and Anshel Goldsmith; both were Diva's chevaliers but very different people. Solomon had confessed his feelings for her six years ago and Anshel had tried to kill her. She looked over her shoulder to Hagi. He was thinking the same thing. Someone was using the Cinq Fieches name for benefits unknown. Cinq Fieches was one of the world's powerful companies.

Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "We must be careful," he said if he knew something that Saya had missed. "Hagi…?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Hagi shook his head as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "It's nothing," he said turning away. Saya knew something was up. She had known him since he was a boy, so there was no point in lying to her. "Hagi," she said scolding him. Hagi sighed and headed into the forest. Saya followed him knowing that he would want to talk without the others hearing every word. She looked at him the whole time.

They stopped in the middle of a small field. "So, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned to face her. "I know that it's a while since the opera house," he began. What did that have to do with anything now? "Anshel's alive," he said. He waited for a moment or two for her to reply. Saya's jaw fell open. "How?" she asked. Hagi sighed knowing full well he would regret it later. He pulled back his sleeve. She saw red cracks on his arm.

Her eyes widen and her jaw fell further to the ground. "You're not the only one with Diva's blood injected into," he said pulling his sleeve down. "Anshel had some of Diva's blood when we fought." "What happened?" she asked concern. "He injected into me as the opera house caved in on us. He got away after that." "So," said Saya, "He recreated Cinq Fieches?" Hagi nodded. "That is what I believe," he said. "You're dying too," she said sadly. She never wanted him to die like this. He had yet to live his life.

"He said that once it injected the only thing that could stop was…" "Was?" she asked, "Your blood," "My….blood….?" Hagi nodded again. "Since you have the toxin inside you," he said, "It won't work. He also said that if he injects us again with the toxin…we'll die much quicker." "How is it we're not dead now?" she asked. "He found a way to slowly down the process. He did that so you would obey the Black Shield."

"But," she said, "It's affects me more so than you." "That's because, I am your chevalier. It affects us differently." "I had it longer but…." "It's worse on me because…" she paused for a moment. "Diva was my sister." He didn't reply. "How didn't you say anything to anyone?" she asked. "I for same reason you didn't," he said, "I didn't want to worry them and especially you, Saya." "I know that, "she replied, "Hagi, Julia could've….I mean….they could've helped you." "My life isn't worth saving without you," he said.

"I knew if they knew then they wouldn't try to find you." "Still would have," she replied. "They wouldn't let me fight to protect what was precious me….you…." "You said that your life isn't worth saving but that's not true," she said, "Hagi, you're very special to me. You are the only man I've ever loved and always will. I just didn't know how to show you what I really felt but now I did." "Your life is worth more than anything to me," he said, "Even, though I had the toxin. That didn't stop me from searching for you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise that I'm going to find the cure and free us both," she said, "So, we can live together." He wrapped his arms around her. Their lips touched. For once, Saya's mind wasn't on the task at hand but found herself being carried away by his wings into the sky, forever free from the world her knew. She felt so alive than she had in years. Hagi was her escape into happiness. A few minutes before they pulled away. Hagi placed his forehead on hers. "This isn't the time," he said, "For us to be caught up in romance." She looked into his eyes. He never could tell how she felt right now that this moment in time.

"Sometimes," she replied, "It's good to have a moment here and there especially if we may not see each other again." "I will make sure that I will live to see you," he said, "And I'll do the same for you." His words were like music to her ears. She kissed his lips again. He chuckled and returned the kiss. If this was the last time they would spend together before battle then why not make it last? That was something that Saya was thinking. They pulled away then kissed again. They pulled away after six whole minutes.

"We return to the others," he said. "Yeah," she replied, "But…kiss me one more time." "If that is what you wish," he replied before kissing her once more. When they pulled away a voice called out. "What the heck are you guys doing?" They turned and saw Kai standing there. "Kai," said Saya as she laid her eyes on her older brother. "Come on," he said, "Everyone's waiting." "Yeah," she replied. She grabbed Hagi's hand and walked off behind Kai. Kai smiled to himself. He knew what they were doing. He looked over at them.

He noticed that they were holding hands. He smiled as he turned and continued walking through the snow. Hagi looked down at Saya. This might be the last time they would have together. He was more determined than ever to protect her and save her life even if he had to die. Saya placed her head on his shoulder. The cold was getting to her. Hagi could tell as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for warmth. She smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. Kai turned once more smiling as he looked away.

Little did they know just how fate would have its cruel way with their journey. Kai might lose his sister and friend to the deadly virus that they shared. The question was how would he take it when he learned that they were both dying? Saya only wished that she left this world leaving a smile on Kai's face to see her off into the next world. Would one die or they both die. That was the mystery. Whatever awaited them; Saya and Hagi would be ready. Would Kai when the truth came out. Saya worried how he would take it. Hagi had already revealed his death to her but what would Kai do when he learns the terrible truth? Saya feared that he would be able to smile after this was all over. That was all up to fate.


	7. Chapter 7, to end the Black Shield

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.

Chapter 4, surgery

Saya woke up the next the morning in her cell. "You shouldn't have left," said a voice. Saya looked and saw Matt stepping out of the shadows. "Where's my family?" she asked. Matt snapped his fingers. Solders appeared carrying Saya's friends and family all but one. "Where's Hagi?" she asked nervously. "You mean lover boy?" said Mac as he appeared beside Matt. "He's on a one way ticket to hell."

"No," she gasped. "I should've stayed," said Matt, "Or at least come back to us. Now, your family's coming to pay for your mistake starting with your precious chevalier." "Give me back my family and friends," Saya demanded, "And give Hagi back to me!" Matt shocked her with a tassel. Saya screamed in pain and fell back to the stone cold floor. "Say goodbye," said Mac, "'cause come tomorrow, I would think about how I would want my friends and family to die if I were you." Saya slowly sat up.

"You should know your place," said Matt, "Think about that while we indict the chevalier with the same toxin that inside you." Saya slide down to her knees. "Look the bright side," said Mac, "At least you and Hagi will die together. Sharing the same fate, now that's irony." Tears fell down her face. "The Schiff and the twins will be sharing the same fate as well," said Matt, "As for the humans." Matt turned to the solders. "Shot them," he demanded. Loud gunshots echoed into the air. "NOOOO!"

"NNNNOOO!" Saya screamed as she jolted upward from her bed. Hagi jumped up from his chair and ran to her side. "Saya," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming," she looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat. The moon shined through the window. Kai burst through the door with Lulu behind him. Lulu held up her battle-ax. Kai had his pistol out at the ready. "Saya," said Kai, "You alright?" "We heard you scream," said a worried Lulu. "Yeah, I'm fine," Saya assured them.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Phew," said Kai rubbing the top of his head. "What a relief," said Lulu. "Kai, you should return to bed," said Hagi. "Yeah, you're right," said Kai lowing his gun. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Kai," said Saya, "Just go back to bed, please." Kai walked back to his room. Lulu went to the twins' room in case they heard their aunt scream. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hagi asked concerned.

Saya grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," she said pulling him onto the bed. "If that is what you wish," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She burled her face into his chest. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Just stay here with me," she replied. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Your surgery is tomorrow," "I'm a little," she said, "But if you're there waiting for me then I'm fine." "Saya, I will always be waiting for you."

She nodded. She knew that he would be. Hagi looked out the window. "Hagi," she said breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered, "Promise me, you won't die." "I promise," he said with a smile. "As long as you walk this earth; I will not die." "Promise?" she said. "I give you my word," he replied, "I will never leave you alone for you to defend for yourself." "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "I love you…" "My angel." "Hn?" she looked up at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Hagi chuckled, "Saya, since the day we met," he continued, "I've always love you and you are an angel brought down from the heavens to me." He touched her cheek. "My angel, Saya," he said smiling. Saya smiled and brushed at the same time. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his chest again. "You made me so happy." "Anything for you, Saya," he whispered, "I would give you the world." With that she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well, Saya, my angel," he whispered into her hair. "I will always love you."

Omoro was packed the following day. Kai had his hands full. Lulu helped him with customers. Saya tried to help but Kai wouldn't let her because of the illness. Saya was sick, she wasn't handicap. She sat on the couch. She began to cough up blood but this time there was more than before. Hagi quickly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She continued to cough up more blood. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said softly. She kept coughing. Hagi held her into his arms, not caring that there was blood on his clothes. Saya tried to stop but it just got worse.

It took severe minutes when she finally stopped. "It's getting worse by the minute," she said, "I'm pretty sure next time I won't make it." "We just have to try and deal with it while we can," Hagi assured her. The tone in his was painful to her ears. She couldn't let him suffer like this. The surgery was in two hours from now. If she could make it until then she would be fine. Julia had asked at Saya didn't eat anything before the surgery.

Hagi had to keep her away from the table when breakfast was set. Kai was having some doubles about the surgery but it was Saya's call not his. If that what his little sister wanted to do then who was he to stop her. Hagi was in the same position as Kai. He wanted nothing more than to think it over but he won't force his queen to change her mind. This was something Saya wanted to do and he would have to live with that.

Hagi looked up at the clock. It was five minutes before surgery. Julia was being a skeptical about the surgery herself. Saya wanted to do it and as her doctor there was no further discussion. Hagi lifted Saya up into his arms and headed down stairs. Kai looked at the clock. He grabbed his car keys but before stepping toward the door Saya spoke up. "Kai," she said. He turned to face her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I want Hagi only to come with me for the surgery," she said. Why would she say that?

"Alright then," said Kai putting his keys back. Lulu looked at him. Kai didn't argue with Saya. Since he learned about the illness, he was careful not to get her all worked up. He turned to Hagi. The chevalier nodded. Kai went back to work as the two disappeared out the door. Saya held onto Hagi's neck as he jumped from roof to roof. She wasn't afraid. She trusted him with her life. She knew that he wouldn't her fall. Hagi was the only person she completely trusted more so than her own family. Hagi looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't trying to change anything but just wanted to be sure. "Yes, I'm sure of this," she replied but she didn't sound too sure to him. "Hagi," she said, "Promise something," "What is it Saya?" he asked. She whispered in his ear. Hagi's eyes widen for a moment or two then nodded. "If that is what you wish," he replied as they flew over the peaceful city. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Saya lied on the examination table. Julia and severe Red Shield doctors stood over her. Julia's hands shook. She wasn't so sure of how it would turn out. _Please let this work, _she thought nervously. Hagi was waiting in the waiting area. Julia had asked if Kai was coming. Hagi had told her that Saya didn't want him to come. Julia knew that Saya was just being strong for Kai's sake as usual. Hagi looked up at the clock.

He hoped his queen would come out alive and well. Even if, this was only temperately, Hagi had waited patiently for the news from the doctor. A woman sat next to him. "You Hagi?" she asked. Hagi nodded. The woman reached out a file. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." Hagi took the file and opened it. It was information on the Black Shield and the cure to Saya's illness. The woman got up and walked away.

The light above the door turned off. Julia stepped out. Hagi stood up. "She's resting now," said Julia, "We'll soon even if she has survived or not." Hagi nodded. "I'm going to contact Kai," said Julia, "I know he'll want to know." Hagi didn't say anything. "You can see her now if you want." Hagi walked into Saya's recovery room. "Saya," he whispered as he placed a hand on hers. "Please, live on….."

All he could do now was wait. Minutes went by which turned into hours. To Hagi it felt like forever. His Saya was asleep and there was no telling if she would make it. He was now full with desire to hear her voice, for her to open her eyes, for movement of a finger. He desired to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her lips. He wanted her to say how much she loves him. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her presence. He would do anything to hold her again and for her to kiss his lips the way she always did.

Kai and the others arrived shortly after the surgery was over. "Is Saya okay?" Kai asked Julia. "She's resting," she said unsure. "We'll know soon enough." Kai punched the wall. "Damn it," he swore. He hated not knowing anything about his little sister's condition. Hagi heard Kai's voice from the waiting area. He knew that Kai was mad. He couldn't do anything about it. A light knock on the door, Kai and the others came into the room.

Lulu and the twins ran to Saya's bed side. "Is auntie Saya going to be alright?" asked April. "Is she?" asked May. "Yeah," said Kai patting their heads. Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. Okamura turned to Julia. "How long has she been out?" he asked. Julia checked he watch then looked over the clock on the wall. "I can't tell," she replied sadly. Kai touched his sister's hand. The sound of flat line hit his ears. "No," Mao gasped. Kai jumped up to his feet. Julia checked Saya's pulse.

"I'm afraid…." Everyone went silence. "She's dead." Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Hagi walked over to his queen's lifeless body. "Saya," he whispered. Julia led the others out of the room all but Hagi left. He stayed by his queen's side. Even, in death he would be with her. He took her hand into his and held it to his forehead. "Saya," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I love you deeply, my angel."

He kissed her lips. He felt a pulse. He pulled away and looked down. Saya slowly opened her eyes. "Hagi," she said turning to him. "Saya," he said looking down at her face. She smiled weakly. "I guess, the surgery was a success," she said, "Yes," he replied. They kissed. "How do you feel?' he asked after pulling away. "Fine," she replied sitting up. The door opened. Saya smiled at Kai who was surprised to see her alive. "Saya!" he cried. "Hey, Kai," she replied. Kai ran to his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked. Saya nodded smiling.

Julia and the others stepped into the room. The twins and Lulu ran at her side. Mao smiled and walked toward Saya. "You gave us a scar there," she said. "Sorry," said Saya. Mao just smiled. "Yep, you're fine," she said. Kai and everyone else laughed. Saya leaned back into the bed. The images of her dream replayed in her head. She bit her lip. "Saya?" said Kai. "Huh?" said Saya, "Oh, um, what Kai?" "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned her head. Hagi looked at her. "Saya," he said touching her hand.

"I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Hagi gave her a small smile. "Then, you should sleep," he said kissing her forehead. Kai ruffed her hair. "You go ahead and rest up," he said. Julia smiled. "I'll come by later to check on you." Everyone got up and left the room. Saya grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai," she said. Kai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks for coming," she replied. Kai smiled and turned to her. "Of course," he replied, "We're a family after all." "Yeah," she said smiling. Hagi watched the two siblings.

Kai was closing Omoro when David's foot stops the door from closing. "Hey David," said Kai, "What's up?" David stepped into the restaurant. "Where are the girls?" David asked. "Lulu took them out for some ice cream," Kai answered closing the door. "Good," said David, "I need to have a word with you." Kai had a bed feel. Normally, when David wanted a word it wasn't good. Kai sat down at a table nearby.

David sat down across from him. "It's about the Black Shield," David began. Kai made a fist. How he hated them after what they did to Saya. Saya was still at the clinic recovering from surgery and Hagi was there too. "What about them?" Kai asked coldly. "They're on the move," David continued. "WHAT?" Kai shouted jolting up and punching the table. "Claim down and listen," said David, knowing that would have to say that.

Kai sat back down. "So?" he said, "What are they up to?" "They're tracking Saya's movements," David replied, "Tracking her how?" Kai asked, "Hagi destroyed the brace that they used to track her before we came here." David could sense the coldness in his voice. Talking about the Black Shield was Kai's less favorite thing to do but still there was some things needed to be said. David sighed and shook his head. "It appears they have other ways," he said. Kai punched the table once again this time with more force behind it.

"So, what does Joel want to do?" Kai asked. "For starters," said David, "We need to keep Saya under heavy guard like we originally planned and there's another thing." "What?" "Hagi," "What about 'im?" "We need to prevent him from killing any of them." "What makes you think that he would?" "He's a chevalier," "And?" "And; his indicts are to protect Saya from harm. Since they abuse her….." "You think that he'll kill them?" "We know so," "How?" David took a deep breath. "This has happened before."

"Hn?" said Kai, "When?" "During the Russian Revolution," David replied, "Saya and Hagi were undercover as a couple of reporters trying to uncover murders caused by the chiropterans." "They had learned a lot from their invitation." "Let me guess," said Kai, "That's not what all?" David nodded. "Someone caught Saya drinking blood from a blood pack that the Red Shield gave her." "They thought she was a vampire, right?" "Yes, soon the whole village had learned about Saya and rejected her."

"So, they started to abuse her?" "After a while they did." "What happened?" "Saya never told Hagi what the villagers were doing so that he wouldn't worry." "That sounds like Saya," said Kai leaning back in his chair. "How did he find out?" "He was walking around looking for more information on the chiropterans when he noticed a group of children…" "What were they doing?" "Throwing stones and sticks at Saya." "So, Hagi got pissed off?" David nodded. "He was outraged at Saya didn't tell and the fact this was going on behind his back."

"When Saya went to sleep that night," "And?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest. "That's when things got worse." Kai leaned in closer. "Hagi was under so much stress over Saya being abuse that something inside him snapped," "Snapped?" David nodded once more. "He lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Something inside of him has snapped which caused a horrible sight." "How horrible?" "Well, let me put it this way: if Saya didn't stop him things would have been much worse. If Hagi continued then all of Russia would have been no more." Kai couldn't believe it. The Hagi he knew wasn't that kind of person but if Saya needed him the gloves would come off.

Kai had seen how Hagi felt for Saya and how much she meant to him. Saya was everything to Hagi. Kai couldn't that happening like what happened in Vietnam with Saya. Those were things Kai couldn't picture happening. He had seen what would happen when Saya snapped but never has Hagi snapped. Would Hagi attack Saya during his rampage? Just like Saya attacked him? Kai wasn't sure. David knew that Kai wasn't sure.

"This is the truth," he said breaking the ice. Kai looked at him then turned away. David sighed and leaned back into his chair arms crossed. His phone rang. Kai looked over at David as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Julia?" said David, "Hn?" said Kai. Why was Julia calling? Did something happen to Saya? Hagi burst through the door. "Kai," he said, "Saya's gone!" Kai jumped to his feet. David's face turned pale. He hang up the phone. "What Hagi is true," he said, "Julia just confirmed it."

"Wait," said Kai, "What ya mean she's gone?" The chevalier said nothing. "Wasn't she with you?" "She wanted something to drink, so I….." Kai had walked over to the chevalier and grabbed him by the coaler. "THAT NO EXCUSE HAGI!" he shouted shaking him. "YOU'RE SAYA'S CHEVALIER! AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE BE BY HER SIDE ALWAYS! SAYA'S OUT THERE! PROBALBY SCAR OR WORSE!..." "Kai!" David shouted. Kai turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Saya but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Kai let go of Hagi's coaler and claimed down a bit.

"First thing first," said David as Hagi straighten his coaler. "We need to start at square one." "Meaning?" Kai asked. "We start at the clinic," said Hagi. David nodded. "I'll contact Joel and the others." Both Kai and Hagi nodded. Hagi took into the night sky. David began to contact Louis and fill him in. Kai looked down at floor. Not again, this can't happen, not again. He already got her back and now she was gone again. Did the Black Shield take her? Kai couldn't bear the thought. H made a fist and bit his lip. _Saya, _he thought feeling the pain building inside. _Where did you go now? _

Chapter 5, recaptured

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in her dark cell. "So, you thought you could escape, huh?" said a voice. Saya looked and saw Mac stepping out of the shadows. "Well, you thought wrong," "Mac!" she gasped. She stood up but felt something pulled her down. She looked down and saw metal chains around her ankles. "You like?" Mac asked, "We've upgraded since you were away." "You can't keep me here," she hissed, "My friends will come for me." "Yeah, we know," he said, "That's why we got some surprises for them."

"What are you planning?" she hissed. Mac pressed a red button on the wall near the metal bars. Saya screamed in pain as electricity shot out the metal chains, surrounding her body. She fell to the stone cold floor. "You should watch your mouth, kid," h said, "Or otherwise…." "You dirty…." She didn't finish as she blacked out. Matt stepped into the room. "Did you show her our new toy?" he asked. Mac nodded. "So, now what?" Mac asked.

"We follow the plan," Matt replied looking down at Saya's lifeless body for the moment. Mac nodded. Saya opened her eyes. "Matt," she growled. Matt kicked her through the metal bars. She coughed up blood as his foot connected with her stomach. Mac opened the door. Saya couldn't move. Matt stepped into the cell. He threw his jacket to the side. Saya knew what was coming next. She covered her head with her arms as he kicked her stomach. Mac watched holding Matt's jacket that was hanging on his arm.

Matt punched her in the chin. Saya bit her lip. Matt picked her up by her neck and tossed her into the wall. Blood shot out her mouth as her back hit the wall. She sidles down to the floor. Matt grabbed her by the coaler of her shirt and lifted her up against the wall. "You do well to remember who's in charge," he said shaking her. "Do I make myself clear!" she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull away. The pressure on her neck bone increased. Mac looked over his shoulder as a guard appeared from the shadows.

"Sir," he said, "What is it now?" Mac asked coldly. "The Red Shield is on the move." "Red Shield huh?" said Mac turning to Matt. Matt nodded and dropped Saya to the floor. She began to cough but no blood this time. Which meant the surgery worked but for how long? She wasn't sure. "Get Saya ready," said Matt, "We'll getting ready for a war with Red Shield." Mac nodded. The phone rang in Mac's pocket.

"Hello?" he said. Matt waited for him to finish. Saya slowly looked up. Matt kicked her side. Saya screamed in pain as her bones came crashing hang up the phone. "Well?" said Matt. Mac turned to him. "He's here," he replied, "He's waiting up stairs for us. He has something to discuss before we make our move against Red Shield." Matt nodded and grabbed Saya by the neck. "We'll be back," he said threaten her. "While we're gone you think about where your loyalties lay." He let her fall to the floor.

Matt and Mac stepped into the large meeting room. A shadowy figure sat at the long wooden table. "So, you came at last," said Matt as they sat down. The figure smiled. "I've been busying,' said the figure, "So, I heard that you lost the girl." "We got her back," said Mac. The figure looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you got her back," said the figure, "Thanks to your screw ups, we're behind schedule."

"We're sorry," said Matt. "Sorry doesn't cut it," said the figure, "The girl is now full with the spirit you've broken. We need her to have a broken spirit, so we can control her better." "Blame the Red Shield," said Mac, "That kid and the chevalier ruined everything." Matt glanced over at Mac. "I know that boy and the chevalier have taken her but they gave her back hope. The hope that they'll come for her," said the figure. "Sir," said Matt, "If I may?" "You can," said the figure glaring at him. Matt cleared his throat.

"The boy, Kai will not be a problem but the chevalier, Hagi will be a problem." "I'm aware of Hagi," said the figure, "I have seen him with my own eyes or should I say my own eye." "We're aware of your condition caused by the chevalier," said Matt. The figure smiled. "The girl will draw the chevalier out. Once you capture him, bring him to me." "But, how are we going to catch him?" said Mac who was clueless as ever.

"Use the girl," said Matt, "As a chevalier; Hagi will come for her." "Why do you want him?" Matt asked. The figure continued to smile. "For payback," said the figure, "For what he has done to me." Matt looked to the wall. "So, what should we do with the boy?" he asked looking back to the figure. "Kill him with the Red Shield." "What should we do with the girl when we complete our goal?" "The virus is taking affect even now as we speak. The virus will make short work of her." "We won't have any use for her after the Red Shield is finished." Mac looked to the door as a guard came in.

"What is it now?" he asked coldly. "The girl is causing trouble from her cell," he said. Matt turned to the guard. "Shot her," he said, "That should keep her quiet." The guard nodded and disappeared. The figure's smile faded. The figure punched the table. "You idiots can't be one little girl under control!" the figure shouted. "We're doing our best," said Matt. "That son of a bitch and the chevalier have filled her head with thoughts," said Mac. The sound of gunshot and a painful scream echoed off the walls.

Mac stood up. "Where are you going/" Matt asked. "To shut that girl up," Mac replied before disappearing. Matt growled. "Leave him be," the figure replied, "He's becoming too dangerous to himself the mission. If worse comes to worse shot him." "Understood," said Matt, "And one more thing," said the figure, "Don't let that girl out of your sights again. There are others that would do anything to get their hands on her." "You mean Red Shield," said Matt before walking away. The figure smiled as he watched him leave.

"So," said the figure, "Saya is being difficult as always." He leaned back into his chair. "Soon, the damn organization will be no more and Saya will die along with my revenge for Diva's death." The thought of avenging his queen made him very happy. "First, I have to kill Hagi then Saya and then so the Black Shield will be no more." He had plans of his own for the Black Shield. "I grow tire of humans," he said, "They're nothing but insects that need to be crashed where they stand. Soon, my precious Diva; your children will rule this world with a iron fist. Like you would have wanted."

Kai stood looking into the grey van windows. Louis rolled out the window. "Anything?" he asked. Kai looked away. Hagi landed onto the pavement. Louis could tell by his face that he couldn't find Saya either. Louis sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's here somewhere," he said. Kai didn't say anything. Then Hagi turned to the north. "What's up?" Kai asked turning to him. Hagi disappeared into the air and reappeared with a Black Shield solder. "Nice work," said Louis as he got out the van.

Kai walked toward the solder. Hagi ripped the rocket launcher out of his hands and tossed it to the ground. The weapon broke in two. Kai pulled out his own weapon and pointed at the solder's neck. "You got something that belongs to us," he said. The solder didn't speak. Hagi slashed him against the wall. The solder looked to see Hagi's claws at his throat. Kai and Louis watched. The solder looked scared. Kai had never seen Hagi so rough with anyone but Solomon, "He's starting to show signs that he'll snap," said Louis in an alert.

"Where is Saya?" said an angrily Hagi, the solder shook in fear. Kai couldn't speak. Louis was scared out of his mind. Hagi threw the solder to the van. The solder landed onto the hood of the van. Hagi appeared over him. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. If this was Hagi when Saya was missing; Kai hated to see Hagi when Saya is dead. "I'll ask you again," the chiropteran growled, "Where is she?" He picked up the solder by the neck. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing his arm. Hagi looked to the boy.

'I know that you're worried about Saya," he said, "Believe me, I am too but this isn't going to solve anything." Hagi dropped the solder. "No," he said, "You're right Kai, this won't get Saya back." Louis sighed with relief. "Now that's over," he said, "What you say we head back, huh?" Kai and Hagi looked at him. "Right never mind," said Louis knowing that they won't go back without any news on Saya's location.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kai walking toward an alleyway. "Maybe I'll run into Saya again," he said to himself. He could feel Hagi's eyes on his back as he walked. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see Louis or Hagi anymore. Kai sighed then continued walking. He came to a large factory. Kai noticed something large flying through the air. Two other figures joined it as it flew. Then Kai noticed that the figures were heading right for him. Kai dived down to the side at the figures came clashing down.

Smoke filled the air as the three figures clashed landed. Kai shield himself from the smoke and dirt flying through the air. He saw the figures stepping out the cloud of smoke and dust. Each figure had red eyes. Kai gasped as he saw three chiropterans stepping out the cloud. "CRAP!" he shouted jumping to the side as one headed right for him. The chiropteran's claw got stuck into a wall behind Kai. The other two chiropterans charged at Kai. Kai dived down to the side pulling out his pistol. He aimed at the chiropteran's forehead and fired.

The bullet launched itself into the chiropteran's skull. The third chiropteran lunged at Kai from above. Kai rounded to his other side. The chiropteran's claws clashed landed onto the pavement. The first chiropteran got its claw unstuck from the wall and ran toward Kai. Kai jumped up and fired at the chiropteran's torso. The bullet slashed through the meat and fresh. Kai continued to shot. "Damn, it," he cried as the second chiropteran launched itself into the air. The bullet that was in its head was now on the ground.

Kai ducked down as the third chiropteran its claws at Kai's neck. The two chiropterans clashed. The bullet in the first chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai shot again this time at its frank. The chiropteran dodged the bullet. The second and the third chiropteran surrounded Kai. Kai looked around. He was surrounded by the three chiropterans. Kai tried to shot at the first chiropteran but he had used all of his bullets. Kai reached into his back pocket where he usually kept more but there were none. "Damn," he said, "I'm all out. Can't defend myself now." The chiropterans took a step closer.

Kai looked up at the chiropteran towering over him. He made a fist. There was nothing he could do now. The chiropteran's claws pierced through muscle and fresh. Kai fell to the ground. Blood pouring out his chest creating a piddle around his body. The chiropterans took a step toward him. Kai tried to stand but couldn't. The first chiropteran broke off into a run toward its prey. A sliver light sliced through the beast. Kai watched as the chiropteran turned to stone. The other two chiropterans roared and turned to see a girl standing there. Her eyes glowing red with rage as she saw Kai bleeding.

"Saya," said Kai as the girl moved again. The second chiropteran launched itself at the girl but that was its mistake. The girl sliced through the chiropteran with ease. The chiropteran suffered the same fate as the first. The third chiropteran hissed. Saya walked toward it. "You'll pay for hurting my older brother," she hissed. "Saya," said Kai touched by his sister's words. He tried to move again but couldn't. The chiropteran charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up into the air with her katana over her head.

The chiropteran looked up as the girl came clashing downwards. The blade filled with her poisonous blood pierced through fresh right between the beast's eyes. The chiropteran roared in pain as its body turned to stone. Saya landed onto her feet. She ran to Kai's side. "KAI!" she cried out. Kai tried to move but the pain got to him first. He screamed in pain. "Kai, hold on," she said, "I'll get you help I promise." She placed her hand on his back. Kai continued scream from the pain. Saya looked to be in pain as well watching the only family she had left suffering. She couldn't afford to lost Kai too. She just couldn't.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a light. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. _"Kai," _said a voice. Kai turned around and saw two figures standing behind him. He knew those two figures. "DAD! RIKU!" he shouted as he saw them. _"Kai-nichan," _said Riku smiling but the smile faded. _"You shouldn't be here," _said his father, _"It's not time for you to die yet." _'But…." Kai said but couldn't get the words to come out. Riku nodded as his father spoke.

_"Dad's right," _said the boy, _"You need to protect Saya-neechan and my kids." _Kai didn't know what to say that the moment. _"You need to be with Saya right now," _said his father, _"She needs you more than ever." _"Saya is…." Kai couldn't finish. Saying that his little sister was dying brought more pain than the wound on his chest. _"Saya-neechan needs you and Hagi there to help her," _said Riku, _"What are you doing here?" "I'm proud of you, Kai," _said his father, _"For keeping care of Riku and Saya. Now you have to make sure that Saya lives as her big brother." _"I couldn't protect Riku," said Kai turning away from his father.

_"I know," _said George, _"Nanunaisa, " _Kai looked at his father. George smiled at his eldest brother. _"Protect Saya and give her a reason to move on with her life." _Kai smiled and nodded. "I will,' he promised him. George and Riku both smiled. George touched Kai's wound on his chest. _"Farwell, my son," _he said as a bright light flashed before Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't see or hear them anymore. The visions of his father and brother forever burned into his mind. With the sense of pride; Kai was more so able to protect what was left of his family. Even, if that meant throwing his own life away. Saya needed him now more than ever.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dark cell. He looked around and saw in the cell across from him was Saya. "Saya!" he cried. She looked over at him. The look on her face was hopeless. Kai noticed the bandages around his chest. "Huh?" he said. "I asked them to do that," said Saya suddenly. "Why Saya?" he asked. "So, you could live," she replied, "Now, if I don't do what they ask me then they'll kill you." "Saya," said Kai. He sat down in the middle of the cell. "I never wanted this for you, ya know," she said quietly, "I know," said Kai, "That's how I feel about you."

She smirked. "Ya know, they're going to kill me," he said, "Even, if you follow orders." "I know," she replied sadly, "But, you'll stay alive longer." Kai looked down at his wound. "Ya, know," he said smiling, "For an evil organization, they know how to dress a wound like this." Saya looked over at him. "You can escape, you know," she said. "And leave you?" he said, "I'm going to do that to you. We're a family and we can't just abandon the other like that." Saya had a feel he would say something like that. "Nanunaisa," said Kai smiling.

"You know, Hagi is worried out of his mind for you," said Kai. "Not surprising," she said, "He's always worried about me." Kai laughed. "So, where are we anyway?" he asked. "Their headquarters," said Saya, "They travel by plane." "So, the Red Shield….?" "They don't know this," Saya replied. Kai looked around the cell. The sound of a metal door opened. Kai looked and saw Mac stepping into the room. "So, you're awake boy," he hissed. Kai noticed the blood pack in his hand. "Feeding time girl," he said.

Saya looked at him. Mac tossed the pack between the bars. Saya picked it up and ripped it open. Kai watched as the blood went down Saya's throat. A solder came into the room with a tray of human food. Mac opened the door to Kai's cell. If Kai had the strength he would take the chance but his body was weak. The solder placed the tray down in front of him. "Eat up boy," said Mac, "We got to keep you fit too, ya know." Kai looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. Mac growled before leaving the room. The solder closed the door behind him.

Kai took the food from the tray and began to eat. Saya watched him smiling. "At least they're feeding you," she said. Kai stopped and looked up at her. He pushed a plate from the tray over to her cell. Saya looked at the food that hit her side. "You need to keep your strength up too,' he said. "….." Saya looked at him and smiled. She took the plate and ate what was on it. Kai smiled knowing that he was caring for her.

Mao walked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was ten to pas eight and Kai was still wasn't yet. Hagi stepped in shaking his head. Mao was worried for Kai's safely. The twins were in the next room over crying for their father but he wasn't coming. Lulu stepped in behind Hagi. "We looked all over the town," she said, "But couldn't find Kai anywhere." Julia came into the room. "First, Saya and now Kai," she said, "There's something going on here." "I shouldn't let him go alone," said Hagi.

David and Louis came in. "Okaumra, is still searching," said David. Louis sighed sadly. "That this rate, we'll never find Saya or Kai," said Louis. Julia sighed. "I see," she said, "We just have to keep searching then." Mao looked at the clock again. "What if Kai's dead?" she panicked. Lulu shook her head. "Kai wouldn't die that easy, right?" she said turning to Hagi. Hagi nodded. That wasn't good enough for Mao. "We need to find Kai and Saya," she said, "No matter what." No one said a word.

Okaumra came into the apartment. "I have eyewitnesses," he said, "That saw a boy that match Kai's description fighting some monsters." "Where?" David asked. "Near the audio parts factory just outside of town," said Okaumra. Hagi knew that there was more. "The sources I have said that the boy was wounded by one of the monsters." Mao gasped as Okaumra continued. "Then, they said this girl that matched Saya's description appeared and saved the boy's life." Hagi's heart skips a beat. So, Saya had saved Kai, "Then, these solders appeared and the girl and the boy away." David rubbed his chin.

"So, Saya and Kai are held captive by the Black Shield," he said. "It will appear so," said Okaumra, "If Kai really is with the Black Shield then that would mean." David nodded. "They'll use Kai as a tool for our surrender." "David?" said Julia in shock. "You're not going to give in are you?" Okaumra asked, "Even, though they give two chips that they can use but still…." Hagi made a fist. "We need a plan," said Louis. Lulu nodded. "But Kai and Otonashi," said Mao, "What about them?" Hagi was more concern with Kai and Saya's safely more so than the Red Shield that the moment.

The chevalier stepped onto the windowsill. "Hn?" said Julia as they all turned to him. "Where do you think you're going?" David asked the chevalier. "To find Saya and Kai," Hagi answered before disappearing into the wind. Lulu looked out the window. "Leave him be for now," said David, "He's just despite to find them." Lulu nodded. "What about the twins?" she asked. "Lulu, you will take care of them until we find Kai," said David. Lulu nodded again sadly. Mao sighed and walked into the twins' room.

Saya sliced through the chiropteran like paper. The chiropteran fell to the ground turning into stone. Kai stood there watching her. Mac and Matt on either side of him, Kai's injuries would take a long time to heal and he still didn't have the strength to fight. Saya walked toward them. "Good work," said Matt coldly. Saya nodded. Kai looked at her face. "Saya." He whispered. It had been day twelve since Kai and Saya had been under the Black Shield's control. "Let's go," said Matt. Saya and Kai both nodded.

They couldn't put fear into Kai. He was much stronger than that. "I promise," said Kai as he walked beside Saya. "I'll get us out of here and with the others." Saya didn't say anything. Kai looked at her. The fear in her eyes pained him. Mac opened the black van that Hagi and Kai had attacked to save Saya the first time. Saya climbed into the back with Kai behind her. In order, to get Saya to obey; they brought Kai along on missions so she could or otherwise they would kill Kai right in front of her.

Matt climbed into the driver seat. Mac closed the back doors and made his way to the front. "Hey," said Kai as the van started and took off. Saya wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry Kai," she said softly. "Hn?" said Kai. "For getting you into this mess," she replied. "Don't worry about it," he said turning his head to the side. Saya looked out the corner of her eye at him. Kai had let them hold him captive to be with his sister.

Kai grabbed her arm like he did when he was begging her to turn Riku into a chevalier. "Look," he said. Saya looked at him this time. "Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get us out here. I promise you that Saya." Saya looked away. "You can say it as many as you want," she said, "We can't escape them." Kai grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever talk like that," he said, "I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you no matter what they might do to me." Saya knew there was no arguing with Kai. Then the van began to shake. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. Saya looked out the back window.

"Its' David and the others!" she shouted. "What?" said Kai in shock. He got up and saw David and the others shooting at the van. "Alright!" he cheered, "We're getting out of here!" Saya smiled as he cheered. The back doors flew open. Hagi appeared from behind the doors. "Hagi!" they both shouted. "Are you two alright?" the chevalier asked. They both nodded. "Hagi, can you take Kai?" Saya asked, "He's badly wounded and needs Julia's help." "As you wish," said the chevalier but before that could happen; a rocket slashed into the chevalier's chest spending him flying back.

"HAGI!" they both shouted. The solder that had shot Hagi closed the doors. "Get going," he said to Matt and Mac. "We'll hold them off!" Matt stepped on the gas and zoomed off. Kai and Saya fell to the floor. "Shit," said Kai as he punched the floor. They heard the sound of gunshots on the roof. "It's Hagi," said Saya sensing her chevalier's presence. "You sure?" Kai asked. Saya nodded. The sound of the solders screaming and falling off the roof echoed in their ears. "Hagi!" Saya cried out. "Saya," Hagi's voice whispered in her ears.

The roof of the van threw off and the chevalier held out a hand for the two siblings. "You go first Saya," said Kai holding out his hands for her to step onto. "But, Kai you're hurt," she said, "Never mind, that," said Kai, "Just climb up now." Saya stepped onto his hands. Kai lifted her up to the roof. Hagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her up then assisted Kai up. 'Thanks man," said Kai as he sat on the roof. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and grabbed Kai by the coaler of his jacket. The chevalier was about to leap off the roof when a gunshot echoed in Saya's ears. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them; she gasped. Hagi was falling off the roof. Kai and Saya stood watching the chevalier fall to the streets below. "NOO!" Saya shouted running to the edge of the roof. "HAGIIII!" she cried as the van turned under a bridge. Kai saw the bridge coming and pushed Saya down to the roof. "Saya!" he shouted as he pushed her down. Saya looked up at the bridge as they went under it. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought of Hagi being lost to her again pained her. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

He tried to comfort Saya. She cried into his chest. "Saya," said Kai sadly. As they came out from underneath the bridge; they noticed a car driving beside the van. Mao rolled the window down and popped her head out. "JUMP!" she shouted. Kai held onto Saya's hand. "On three, ready?" he said. Saya nodded as she knelt down to leap onto the car. "One….two….three!" the two leapt off the van and onto the roof of the car. "Yes, got them," said Mao to the driver. Lulu pushed the back door open. "Saya! Kai!" she shouted, "Get in hurry!"

They both climbed into the back seat of the car. Kai closed the car door behind him. "They're out," said Okaumra through his cell phone. 'Roger," said Louis as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the van. The rocket hit the van blowing it into little pieces. "Got them," said Louis to David. Hagi climbed into the back of the car that Louis and David were in. "They're safe," David told the chevalier. Hagi nodded then smirked. "Alright!" said Kai as he cheered. "We did it!" Mao cheered.

"Not so fast," said Okaumra, "We still have the rest of the Black Shield to deal with here." Mao froze. Kai laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He held his chest. "Kai!" Saya cried out when she heard him. Okaumra turned to see what was going on. "Step on it!" Saya shouted, "Kai's hurt!" with that Okaumra headed back to the apartment. Mao could see blood dripping out from the bandages around Kai's chest. "Kai hold on," said Saya. Lulu placed her hands on Kai's wound for pressure to stop the bleeding. Soon, Kai's vision was getting foggy soon after he blacked out.

Chapter 6, Saya's decision

Kai opened his eyes to found himself on a bed. He sat up from the bed. He touched his chest. A new set of bandages had been placed there around his chest. Julia came into the room. "Ah," she said, "You're awake." Kai looked at her. "Where's Saya?" he asked. Julia handed him a glass of water. Kai took the glass and took a sip. "She's with Hagi," Julia replied, "They went for a walk just a few minutes ago."

"Is she….?" Kai asked, "She's fine," said Julia, "She was determined to keep you save." Kai chuckled. "That sounds like Saya," said Kai taking another sip of water. Julia smiled but then the smile faded. "She's dying quicker than before," she said, "Huh?" said Kai looking up at her. "The surgery only speed up the process," Julia answered, "Saya has only four days to live now." "Before the surgery…." Kai made a fist as he spoke. "What was the rate of her survival?" he asked. "Fourteen days," Julia replied not looking at him.

Ten days had been reduced to four. Kai punched the mattress Julia didn't say anything. "So, how can we stop it?" he asked. Julia continued to look away. "We can't," was all she could say. Kai jumped up from the mattress and grabbed the doctor by her lab coat. "WHAT YA MEAN? WE CAN'T?" he yelled, "Saya is my sister and I can't do anything to save her?" Julia pushed his hand away. "Just like I said," she replied, "We can't do anything about Saya's condition. The surgery was the only option we had."

Kai punched the wall at her side. "I know how you feel about Saya," she said, "But, yelling and punching isn't going to do anything for her." Kai bit his lip. She was right. Kai could yell and punch the wall all he wanted but wouldn't able to save Saya's life. Kai walked out into the hall, hands in his pockets. Julia sighed as she watched him step out the room. "The only ones who can save are the Black Shield," she said before he closed the door. Kai squeezed the knob before slashing the door shut and walked off.

After hearing the news from Julia; Saya knew that she only had four days to live her life. She looked over her shoulder toward the chevalier standing behind her. Kai and the others would dead off leaving Hagi, Lulu and the twins all alone. She wondered how he will take her death. Years ago; she wanted to die but now she wanted her life back Hagi was the one she wanted to end her life but now she wanted to spend her life with him as lovers. Kai and Hagi had given her everything. What could she give to them in return?

Saya wished that the toxin in her blood was out and she was able to live her life the way she wanted to with Hagi and the others. She made a fist and bit her lip. She continued to look into the window of a store with couples were shopping. Friends laughing and trying on clothes. How she would miss shopping with her friends. She saw a couple kiss. How she would miss kissing Hagi and showing him her affection. Hagi watched her carefully. Saya had asked him to walk with her after hearing the news from Julia.

"Saya…" she turned to face him. "Are you alright?" Good old Hagi; always worrying about her well-being. She would miss that. She wondered who would be there for Hagi. She wanted nothing more than spend her days not worrying about her death. The chevalier waited for her reply. "Hagi…" He noticed the sorrow in her voice. "Yes?" he replied unaware of the sorrow in his voice. She heard it and it made her smile knowing that he would miss her so much. "If I…." the chevalier where this was going.

"If I die….promise me that you would take care of Kai and the others for me?" "You don't have to ask that," he replied. "I know," she said tighten her fist. Hagi walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Until, your dying day," he said, "I will be by your side to protect the life you have left in this world. I will make sure that you spend your last moments with your love ones without any interrupts." She was speechless for a moment. She smiled and placed her hands on his. "Yes," she said closing her eyes taking in his scent and the warmth of his body. "Thank you, Hagi."

April sat on her bed across from May. The twins had heard that their aunt was dying. No one knew that they understood what that meant. May was curled into a ball. April looked at her twin. She was in pain too. She climbed off the bed and climbed on her sister's bed. "It's going to be okay, May," she said assuring her sister. May nodded wrapping the tears from her eyes. "I wish that auntie Saya didn't have to die," she said. April nodded. "Me too," she replied taking her twin into her arms and sang her song.

The song of their mother; they had grown to love their aunt like a mother. Saya had given them a sense of hope and love that Kai and the others could never give them. Saya had become an important part of their lives. She would die before the twins would get older. April and May wanted to live with Saya forever. Kai had told them stories about their aunt. If only he knew just how they felt toward their aunt. They knew what happened to their mother and all the things she had done to their aunt. April began to sing for her sister.

May had said that April had a beautiful singing voice. Once she finished looked at her sister. May wrapped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Hearing her sister's singing voice always made May feel better. May's smile always made April feel better. Kai had taught them what being a family meant and they treasured that. May smiled making April smile. They heard a loud crashing sound coming from the hall. April opened the door to see Mao had dropped something and was trying to pick up.

"It's just auntie Mao," she said turning to her sister. May nodded. April closed the door but a foot stopped it. The blue eyed queen looked up and Louis smiling at them. "You girls hungry?" he asked. The twins shook their heads. Louis knew that something was bothering them. They had Saya's appetite; so if they wouldn't hungry then something was wrong. "What's the matter girls?" he asked closing the door behind him. April jumped onto the bed next to her twin. Louis sat down on the empty bed.

"We're just worried about auntie Saya," said May, "We want her to live with us forever," said April. Louis gave them a soft smile. "That's very sweet of you girls to worry about your aunt like that," he said, "You two are smart for your age." "Uncle Louis…." "Hn?" "Is daddy and uncle Hagi going to be okay? I mean they love auntie Saya as much as we do." "That's up to them," said Louis. He smiled and stood up knowing that they would want some time to themselves. "If you girls want your aunt's last days there memorable then why not play with her while you still can." Those were his last words before existing the room.

April and May looked to each other. They knew that he had a point. "I'm home," Saya's voice called from the living room. The twins ran out the room and into their aunt's arms. Saya smiled as she held her little nieces. Hagi stood behind her watching them with a small smile on his face. Kai stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Saya and the twins hugging each other. Hagi watched Saya's face before leaving the three queens to have a moment together. Kai followed him into the hall leaving the girls alone.

Saya lied on her bed smiling. She had spent the day playing with her nieces. She enjoyed their company. The following day; she went out shopping with Mao, Julia, Lulu, April and May. She had spent time with David, Louis, Okaumra and Kai. Today was her third day left for her to live. She had spent the last two days with the people that were important to her al but one. Hagi stepped into the room with a tray of food for her. She sat up smiling.

Hagi knew behind that smile was sadness. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew the truth. He set the tray down at the foot of her bed. "Hagi," she said. He looked up and into her eyes. "Yes?" he answered. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her in return. They fell onto the bed still kissing. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. "Saya…?" he said looking down at her. Nothing would make him happier than to take her right then and there but he was a gentleman. He knew that deep in his heart; he wanted to.

"No," He said getting up and sitting onto the bed. He noticed that the first few buttons were undone. She must have done that while they were kissing. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you said that you would do anything I asked for?" she asked. "Not, if it involves hurting you," he replied. He ripped a corner of the bed with his right hand. He held it out in front of her and closed his hand shut. When he opened his hand the piece of the mattress was nothing but dust and powder.

"I know that you're a chiropteran and that you could handle my strength," he said, "But, in your current condition; I could crash your bones and you wouldn't recover from it." Saya knew he was right but still it was something she wanted to do with him. In her condition; Hagi's strength would kill her quicker than she was suppose to but she didn't care. She kissed his lips again. "Saya…" "Please, Hagi," she begged, "I want to…." "You don't want to hurt you or kill you quicker," he replied clammily. Saya grabbed him by the ear and kissed his lips again. "Please," she pleased again.

"This is my dying wish to you." Hagi knew that she wanted to before it was too late. She kissed him again this time with force and determination to get what she wanted. Hagi was the only one she wanted this from and he was being so difficult. She didn't mind; she kind of liked it. They fell back onto the bed kissing. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt as they continued kissing. Hagi had given into her demand. Knowing full well that this maybe the last time they have together. Hagi was willing to take his queen's love for his own.

Julia looked at the motor smiling. "I did it," she said, "I know where their headquarters are. Now to tell the others." She stood up and walked off into the living room. She noticed that everyone but Saya and Hagi were present. Kai was checking his gun for bullets. David and Okaumra were talking. Louis and Lulu were laughing about something. Mao sat next to Kai watching him. The twins were playing with their blocks. "I have good news" Julia called out. Everyone looked up at her.

"I have learned where the Black Shield's headquarters is." Kai jolted up from his seat. David did the same as Kai. "Where is it?" Kai asked. "They're currently in Russia," said Julia. "Russia, huh?" said Kai putting on his jacket. "Just where do you think you're going?" said David. "To get the cure for Saya," he replied. "You can't just go and burst through their hideout blindly," said Okaumra standing up. "I am just to let Saya die?" Kai shouted, "She's my little sister!" "We know," said David.

"They're right, Kai," said Louis getting up from the table. "We need a plan before we go bursting in." Kai didn't listen. "Kai," said Mao quietly, knowing full well that he wouldn't listen if a member of his family was in danger. "Just calm down and think for a minute," said David. Kai turned to face him growling. The door to Saya's room open, Saya and Hagi stood in the doorway. Julia knew that they heard everything. "Then if they're in Russia," said Saya, "I'm going to end it there." "Saya," Kai whispered.

"I have a plan," said Saya, "And this might be dangerous but it'll work." "We are listening, Saya," said David. Saya nodded. "If it's me they want then…." Hagi knew where this was going. It was something that they had done a long time ago which was why they wouldn't be excepting it. "Saya," he said, "I'm not so sure that plan will work this time." "Trust me, Hagi," she said, "It will, if you just trust me." "I always do, Saya," he replied. Kai was confused. "Hagi and I will go in first," she said turning to the others.

"David, Louis and Lulu will go in second," she continued, "Mao, Julia and Kai will stay here with the twins." "WHAT?" It was Kai who shouted. "Saya! You have got to be kidding me!" he cried, "You think I'm just going to stay put while you put your life at risk?" "I would ask you to help Kai," she replied, "But, you're injured." Kai looked down at his wound and cursed under his breath. If he didn't wounded. Hagi looked to Kai.

Okaumra approached Saya. "Anything you need me to do?" he asked. "Yeah," said Saya, "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it?" Okaumra replied. Saya walked into her room and came back with a suitcase. She placed it on the table and opened it. "I managed to sneak this when they weren't looking," she said. She pulled out a container and handed to Okaumra. Okaumra saw a logo on it. "I can't tell what that is," She said, "I want you to get more information out it. All I know is something important."

Okaumra examined the container. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "And there's something too," said Saya, "They have made a deal with some company. If you would look into that too." "You got it," Okaumra replied. "I'll help," said Mao. Saya smiled at her. "Alright," said Julia, "So, what should Kai and I do?" Saya pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "I took this a while back," she said, "We need to strike here."

Hagi watched as she pointed to a large square on the map. "This is the main control room. Hagi when you and I will get to this corner. I would like for you to head to the main control room." "If that is what you, Saya," Hagi replied. "David and Louis will have to take this route. Once you get to this room here. You need to knock the video cameras." "What should I do, Saya?" Lulu asked. "Once you, David and Louis come in from here. Lulu, you go this way." "What's there?" Kai asked.

"Matt's warehouse," she replied, "He keeps all of their weapons there. Lulu, I want you to destroy them before they know we're there." "Got ya," said Lulu. "Once, you're finished join up with Hagi." Lulu nodded. 'What 'bout you, Saya?" David asked. "Don't worry about me," she replied, "That's just something, I need to do myself." Hagi had a bad feel about his queen's words for a moment. David sighed. "Looks like Saya has thought this through," he said. "Yep," said Louis. "She's like a total different person," said Kai.

Saya rolled up the map. She handed it to David. "What is your real plan?" he asked. "What I just told you is my real plan," she replied before walking off. David watched her walk off. No how hard she tried to hid it; Saya couldn't hide the fact that she had another plan in mind. One that could prove dangerous to those around her and to herself. David and the others knew Saya better than that. If it was dangerous then she wouldn't include them in. Normally, David wouldn't look into her actions but this was different.

Saya leaned against the wall. She looked over her shoulder. People walked by, not taking any notice of her. Her eyes were on a supplies store. The doors to the store opened. A young man with blonde hair stepped out. "So, you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. Saya stepped out from the alley. "Just give me what I asked for," she said. "Fine, fine," said the blonde replied. "Sooo, how does Romeo feel about this?" "Shut up," said Saya turning away. "Ooohhh, I've strike a nerve or two." Saya held out her hand.

"Just hand it over," she said. The man handed the bag to her. "So, what might I ask; are you going to do with it?" he asked, "You just let me worry about that," said Saya. "You know," said the man, "My offer still stands." "What? And let the Black Shield kill everyone precious to me? While I run and hid?" "No," said the man, "I'm just asking for you to think on where you would want to be for your final hours."

"I thought you love drama?" said Saya raising an eyebrow. "I do," he replied, "It's just that I have a promise to your mother ya know." "If I don't live…." She bit her lip. "Take care of April and May for me." "Of course I will," he replied, "I promised your mother to look after you and I will promise you that I will look after your nieces." "Thank you, Jett," she said, "Just take care of them and don't forget to let them share their lives with people that love them." She smiled as she spoke. Jett nodded sadly.

"If you wish it, so it shell be," he said quietly, "Saya Otonashi." Saya titled her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked."Nothing," Jett replied rubbing his neck. "So, where do I come into your little plan?" Saya looked down. "When, Hagi and I go our separate ways," she answered. "So, I need to be there before you?" she nodded. "Okay, that's sounds easy enough," he said, "Just don't let Romeo catch you." "Shut up," Saya groaned slapping her forehead. Jett just laughed. "Just meet me that the lab."

The Russian air was cold. It was so cold that Saya could see her breath. Kai and Julia sat in the van. "The hideout isn't far off," said Julia looking to the woods. Kai looked at his little sister. His wound had closed a bit. He knew that Saya was trying to keep him safe but how could he stay put knowing she was risking her life? Hagi appeared from the woods with Lulu at his side. "We find it," said Lulu, "But the place's crawling with guards."

"Ready?" said David as he and Louis climbed out the van. Saya nodded looking to the horizon. She grabbed Hagi's sleeve. Hagi looked down at his queen's face. "Hagi….." The chevalier didn't need the words but she said them anyway. "Be careful," "You do the same," he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Kai looked away from the two couple. Mao and Okaumra had gone off to some research. David's phone began to ring. David pulled out his phone. "What is it?" he asked seeing that it was Okaumra.

"Good," said Okaumra, "I'm glad I caught you before making your way in. I have some info on that container and the company that our enemies teamed up with." "What?" said David, "The container contains the key compound to the toxin inside of Saya." "So what is it?" David asked, "That's the strange part," Okaumra replied scratching his head. "It's…." "What?" said David in shock. "David?" said Julia turning to him.

"And that's not all," said Okaumra, The company's name is…." David couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yeah we double checked," said Okaumra. "Good work," said David, "Keep me post when you learn more." "Will do," said Okaumra before hanging up. David hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I've got word from Okaumra," he said. Everyone looked to him. "In the container that Saya find has the key compound to the toxin inside her." "That is?" said Kai.

"Diva's blood," David replied. Everyone grasped. "Diva's…blood…." Saya repeated. So, it was Diva's own blood that was the poison. Saya made a fist. Kai looked at Saya's face. If Saya dies then that would be the second person Diva had taken from him. The image of their little brother's face as Diva held him by the face appeared in Kai's head. The cracks in her neck were from the crystallization taking place.

"And what about the company?" Kai asked turning to David almost shouting. "…" David remained silent for a moment or so. "Cinq Fieches," David replied quickly. "What?" Kai shouted in rage. "Cinq Fieches," Saya whispered. The image of Solomon and Anshel Goldsmith; both were Diva's chevaliers but very different people. Solomon had confessed his feelings for her six years ago and Anshel had tried to kill her. She looked over her shoulder to Hagi. He was thinking the same thing. Someone was using the Cinq Fieches name for benefits unknown. Cinq Fieches was one of the world's powerful companies.

Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "We must be careful," he said if he knew something that Saya had missed. "Hagi…?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Hagi shook his head as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "It's nothing," he said turning away. Saya knew something was up. She had known him since he was a boy, so there was no point in lying to her. "Hagi," she said scolding him. Hagi sighed and headed into the forest. Saya followed him knowing that he would want to talk without the others hearing every word. She looked at him the whole time.

They stopped in the middle of a small field. "So, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned to face her. "I know that it's a while since the opera house," he began. What did that have to do with anything now? "Anshel's alive," he said. He waited for a moment or two for her to reply. Saya's jaw fell open. "How?" she asked. Hagi sighed knowing full well he would regret it later. He pulled back his sleeve. She saw red cracks on his arm.

Her eyes widen and her jaw fell further to the ground. "You're not the only one with Diva's blood injected into," he said pulling his sleeve down. "Anshel had some of Diva's blood when we fought." "What happened?" she asked concern. "He injected into me as the opera house caved in on us. He got away after that." "So," said Saya, "He recreated Cinq Fieches?" Hagi nodded. "That is what I believe," he said. "You're dying too," she said sadly. She never wanted him to die like this. He had yet to live his life.

"He said that once it injected the only thing that could stop was…" "Was?" she asked, "Your blood," "My….blood….?" Hagi nodded again. "Since you have the toxin inside you," he said, "It won't work. He also said that if he injects us again with the toxin…we'll die much quicker." "How is it we're not dead now?" she asked. "He found a way to slowly down the process. He did that so you would obey the Black Shield."

"But," she said, "It's affects me more so than you." "That's because, I am your chevalier. It affects us differently." "I had it longer but…." "It's worse on me because…" she paused for a moment. "Diva was my sister." He didn't reply. "How didn't you say anything to anyone?" she asked. "I for same reason you didn't," he said, "I didn't want to worry them and especially you, Saya." "I know that, "she replied, "Hagi, Julia could've….I mean….they could've helped you." "My life isn't worth saving without you," he said.

"I knew if they knew then they wouldn't try to find you." "Still would have," she replied. "They wouldn't let me fight to protect what was precious me….you…." "You said that your life isn't worth saving but that's not true," she said, "Hagi, you're very special to me. You are the only man I've ever loved and always will. I just didn't know how to show you what I really felt but now I did." "Your life is worth more than anything to me," he said, "Even, though I had the toxin. That didn't stop me from searching for you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise that I'm going to find the cure and free us both," she said, "So, we can live together." He wrapped his arms around her. Their lips touched. For once, Saya's mind wasn't on the task at hand but found herself being carried away by his wings into the sky, forever free from the world her knew. She felt so alive than she had in years. Hagi was her escape into happiness. A few minutes before they pulled away. Hagi placed his forehead on hers. "This isn't the time," he said, "For us to be caught up in romance." She looked into his eyes. He never could tell how she felt right now that this moment in time.

"Sometimes," she replied, "It's good to have a moment here and there especially if we may not see each other again." "I will make sure that I will live to see you," he said, "And I'll do the same for you." His words were like music to her ears. She kissed his lips again. He chuckled and returned the kiss. If this was the last time they would spend together before battle then why not make it last? That was something that Saya was thinking. They pulled away then kissed again. They pulled away after six whole minutes.

"We return to the others," he said. "Yeah," she replied, "But…kiss me one more time." "If that is what you wish," he replied before kissing her once more. When they pulled away a voice called out. "What the heck are you guys doing?" They turned and saw Kai standing there. "Kai," said Saya as she laid her eyes on her older brother. "Come on," he said, "Everyone's waiting." "Yeah," she replied. She grabbed Hagi's hand and walked off behind Kai. Kai smiled to himself. He knew what they were doing. He looked over at them.

He noticed that they were holding hands. He smiled as he turned and continued walking through the snow. Hagi looked down at Saya. This might be the last time they would have together. He was more determined than ever to protect her and save her life even if he had to die. Saya placed her head on his shoulder. The cold was getting to her. Hagi could tell as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for warmth. She smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. Kai turned once more smiling as he looked away.

Little did they know just how fate would have its cruel way with their journey. Kai might lose his sister and friend to the deadly virus that they shared. The question was how would he take it when he learned that they were both dying? Saya only wished that she left this world leaving a smile on Kai's face to see her off into the next world. Would one die or they both die. That was the mystery. Whatever awaited them; Saya and Hagi would be ready. Would Kai when the truth came out. Saya worried how he would take it. Hagi had already revealed his death to her but what would Kai do when he learns the terrible truth? Saya feared that he would be able to smile after this was all over. That was all up to fate.

Chapter 7, to end the Black Shield

Saya and Hagi ran through the halls. Solders began shooting at them. Hagi got in front of Saya blocking the bullets with his cello case. He swung it into solder's torso knocking him down. Saya jumped up into the air and came crushing down on top of a soldier who was aiming for Hagi's frank. More solders came out from different directions. Saya dived down behind Hagi's shield. "There's too many," she said knowing in her condition she couldn't much. Hagi looked to his queen before making his move.

He took one good swung of his cello case. The metal case crashed into many solders knocking them aside. Saya kicked one in the chin. Hagi swung a dragger into the muse of a solder's machine gun that was right behind Saya. The solder had pulled the trigger before knowing what had happened. Saya dove down behind Hagi again. The machine gun explored into nothing. Saya covered her ears. Four solders appeared from a side hall. "Hagi," Saya cried. The chevalier nodded knowing what she was going to say next.

Hagi grabbed her by her arm and lifted her off the floor. He swung his arms toward the four solders releasing Saya in midair. Saya held out a dragger that Hagi had given her. One of the four solders pulled out a knife. The sound of metal clashing with metal rang through the air as Saya and the solder's blade clashed. Spinks flew through the air. The solder's armor on his arm cracked. Saya landed on her back and sidled across the hall. A hand reached out and stopped her which was Hagi. She looked up at him and nodded.

After helping her up, Hagi leapt into the air landing behind the solder that Saya had clashed with. The solder didn't notice him as he ran for Saya. Hagi's claws dogged into the cracks in his armor ripping it apart. The solder heard cracking from his arm. He looked down and saw that his armor was cracking. He felt a fist connecting with his spinal cord. He fell to the floor. Saya stood behind him with her fist out at the ready. The second solder ran for her with full speed. "Hagi," she called. Hagi appeared at her side.

He knelt down lowering his cello case. Saya stepped onto the lid of the case. Hagi lifted it up careful so not to let her fall off. Saya knelt down ready to pounce. "NOW!" she shouted as the solder was closer. Hagi launched his case with Saya on top of it. Saya leapt off the case and over the solder. The case crashed the solder's skull in knocking him down. Saya flew toward the third solder. The solder began to shot. Saya dove down giving Hagi the element of surprise. The solder fell as Hagi's claws pierced through his abdomen.

The forth solder continued to shot at Hagi. Saya appeared from behind and jabbed her fist into his spine. Blood shot out his mouth staining the floor. The solder fell to the floor. Hagi picked up a badge that they would need to get into the main control room. Saya landed beside him. "That was way too easy," she said. He nodded. "No doubt they're waiting for us to separate," he said. "Yeah," she said, "Matt and Mac would be waiting for us in the control room." "Still we should be careful," he said. Saya nodded. "Saya…." Saya put her two fingers up a ear piece that David had given her.

"Yes," she answered. "How is it on your end?" David asked. "We just got passed the first few guards," she replied as Hagi handed her a key card for the lab. "Right," said David, "Keep us post." "Roger," she said before pulling her hand away from her ear. "We should get moving," said Hagi. "Right, let's go," said Saya. They ran down the hall. Saya had memorized the building. She knew every corner, every room, where the lab was and where the main controls were. Hagi came to a stop. Saya stopped taking notice of the solders.

"Damn," she swore, "Looks like they're not making it easy." Hagi held up his right hand. The solders charged toward them. Hagi swung his claws into the air creating a rush of wind. Saya shielded herself from the rush of wind as it knocked many solders down. She looked to see many solders on the floor. "Wow," she gasped, "When did you learn to do that?" "It's something I've been working on," he replied. Then they a loud BOOM! They turned to look behind them. The side wall had been brown by something heavy.

A creature with sharp fangs and claws appeared from the smoke. "A CHIROPTERAN!" Saya shouted. The chiropteran turned to face them. The solders began shooting at them and the chiropteran. "Hagi," said Saya as she ran toward the chiropteran. Hagi ran after her. It was clear which the bigger threat here was. Hagi ducked down as the chiropteran's claws were an inch from his face. Saya swung the dragger she had with her own blood into the creature's snort. The monster roared out in pain as it turned to stone.

Hagi turned his attention onto the solders. Saya sidled into a solder with her elbow at the ready. Jabbing her elbow into his torso. The solder went into the wall. Hagi pierced a solder's right shoulder as he ran for Saya. Blood poured out from his shoulder as Hagi yanked his claws out. The solder fell to the floor. Saya brought her foot under a guard's chin making him fall back. Hagi grabbed two solders by their arms and spun around spending them flying into the walls. Saya ducked as a solder swung his fist at her back.

Hagi grabbed his wrist and threw him into a wall. Saya popped up from the floor blinking. "You should be more careful," said Hagi. "Sorry," she said, "I just felt a little weak for a moment." Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. The remaining solders came running toward them. Hagi pulled Saya to the side. He set her down against a wall to the side. "I'll finish this quickly," he said then kissed her forehead. He turned to the remaining solders. His body seemed like it was glowing against the wind he create.

The solders went flying in all directions. The wind died down after the last of solders was out cold. Hagi knelt down and lifted Saya up into his arms. "Your body can't handle anymore fighting," he said. She placed her head on his shoulder. He ran the rest of the way. Once they got to the main control room was; Lulu was there waiting. Hagi placed Saya down onto her feet. "This is where we part," he said sadly. Saya nodded and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. She hugged Lulu. "Just make sure you two live," she said, "Promise?" Lulu nodded. "You do the same, Saya," she said. Saya and Hagi kissed. She ran off after pulling away. Hagi and Lulu made their way into the control room. The rest was up to Saya.

Saya crept to the corner. She placed her back against the wall. She looked over the corner. Scientist came in and out through the sidling glass doors. She waited for a moment. She looked at the key card that Hagi had given her. A picture of a woman was on the card. Now was as good of time as any to practice her transformation powers. She closed her eyes and imaged the woman on the card standing before her. When she got the image; her body felt strange. She opened her eyes and looked down then smiled. "It worked," she whispered.

She placed the card on her chest and headed for the doors. She was unaware of the camera near the doors. Anshel looked at the motors of his studies. He looked at the image of the woman entering the lab. "Stop the frame," he said. A man stopped the video. "Zoom in on that woman there," he pointed. The man zoomed in on the woman. "Who is that?" Anshel asked. "That's Amber Silverstone," said the man, "A scientist of ours. Why? Is there something wrong?" Mac and Matt looked at the motor. "That's no scientist," said Anshel.

Saya stepped through the doors. She looked around. "Hey Amber," said a woman on the computer. Saya looked at the card. The name on the card was "Amber Silverstone". "Hey, Alex," said Saya after reading the other woman's card. "Did Matt spend you down here for that cure on the toxin in that demon? Saya Otonashi?" Saya tried to remain calm. "Yes, he did," she replied, "So, do you have it?" "Yeah," said Alex, "Try the bottle on the left hand shelf. Third from the left." Saya looked to the shelves on the wall where the woman was pointing. "Top or bottom?" she asked. "Top," Alex replied.

"Thanks," said Saya walking toward the shelf. She lifted the bottle with purple liquid inside. "I'll just take it to Matt now," she said. Alex nodded. Saya walked out the doors. "Yes," she said, "Now to get this to Julia so she can…." "Well, well, what a small world we live in. isn't that right Amber Silverstone or should I say Saya Otonashi," said a voice from behind. Saya spun around to see a man that looked to be in his fifties or late forties.

"Crap," she whispered under her breath. "It's been far too long, don't you think so?" a blast of energy knocked Saya down onto her back. "Augh, Ark," she cried as she hit the floor on her back. She had turned back to her original form. "I have to amount," said the man, "You have gotten stronger even with that toxin made from Diva's blood." Saya slowly sat up. "Still a pain as always," she growled, "Anshel Goldsmith," "It's too long since we last saw each other," said Anshel. He stepped into the light.

Saya saw his face. One of his eyes was gone. "You like?" he asked, "This is what happens when your chevalier uses his full power." _Hagi did that? _She thought. "I'm lucky I managed to escape when I did. So that I can revenge Diva's death." "What's your plan?" Saya asked, "I know that you wouldn't settle just for the destruction of the Red Shield, so what is your plan?" Anshel stepped onto her stomach. Saya screamed in pain. Blood shot out her mouth. "My plan is to for both Black and Red Shield to destroy each other so I won't have to and to destroy you and Hagi. Then I will take Diva's children."

"I won't let you take them from me!" she shouted trying to get him off. Anshel stepped down harder on her ribs. "You're in no condition to make threats,' he said, "The virus is already taking its cornet into her system. Soon, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes." "As for that chevalier Jett, the one you spend here was killed by Diva's blood too." "He was our mother's chevalier!" Saya cried, "There's no way Diva's blood will work on him!" "Oh, well," said Anshel, "He wasn't," "What?" 'What? You think Solomon would let you live on your own without protection?" 'Solomon?" she gasped.

"Yes," said Anshel, "Solomon took some of your blood and injected into a lonely boy he found on the streets." "You're lying," she cried trying to push him off. "Am I?" said Anshel. The bottle flew out of Saya's grasp and broke onto the floor. "NOO!" Saya shouted. Her only way to save Hagi and herself and now it was gone. Anshel laughed. "Don't worry," he said holding up at needle at her face. "I'm going to finish the job by injecting you with more of Diva's blood then I'm going to the same to Hagi as well."

"You wanted to die, didn't you? So, allow me to grant that wish." BAN! Blood shot out of Anshel's arm. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted as he came out from the corner with his pistol in hand. "KAI!" Saya shouted. "Well, isn't it the human Kai Myagusuku," said Anshel. "Anshel Goldsmith," Kai growled pointing the muse at his tempo. "You know that a gunshot wouldn't kill me," said Anshel. "Who said that you're my target?' said Kai. "Hn?" said Anshel. Kai shot his gun. The bullet missed Anshel by a few inches.

"Missed," said Anshel. "Wasn't aiming at ya," said Kai. Anshel heard something leaning forward. A rope holding large boxes came crushing down on top of him. Hagi appeared and had moved Saya out of the way just in time. Lulu stood next to Kai with Louis and David behind him. "Nice one, Kai," said Louis. "Saya," said Hagi, "Are you alright?" she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said. "It's alright Saya," said Kai, "We're all here." Saya looked and saw Julia, Mao, Okaumra, April and May standing behind Kai.

"Everyone," she said touched. Hagi looked down at her. "Saya," he whispered. "You fools," said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Matt and Mac along with severe solders standing there. Kai pointed his gun at them. "Saya," said David, "We'll handle the Black Shield. You and Hagi deal with Anshel Goldsmith." "Right," said Saya as Hagi helped her up to her feet. "Can you stand on your own?" Hagi asked. Saya's legs shook.

Lulu held up her battle-ax as she stood next to Hagi. "I'll help too," she said. Hagi nodded. "So, will we," said April. May nodded. "No," said Saya trying to keep her balance. "You're too young." "But…auntie…." Said May. "Listen to your aunt," said Hagi. "Don't worry," said Lulu, "We'll take care of this." Anshel pushed the boxes aside as he stood. "Damn humans," he growled. Saya stood her ground. Anshel held up his palm.

Lulu, Hagi and Saya jumped into the air and landed on their feet. The sound of gunshots echoed in Saya's ears. Julia, Mao, Okaumra and the twins ran out the building. Kai, Louis and David were having a gun out with the Black Shield. Lulu was the first to make her move. She swung her large ax toward Anshel. Anshel smirked as he disappeared into the wind. Saya came running toward him with her katana that Hagi had given her.

She swung her katana at his side. Anshel disappeared into the air. He reappeared behind Saya. Hagi quickly countered his attack on his queen. The two chevaliers clashed. Saya jumped onto Lulu's weapon. Lulu swung her battle-ax straight at Anshel. Saya flew off the ax and pointed the tip of her blade at Anshel's back. She cut her thumb as she flew through the air. Anshel dived down avoiding both Saya and Hagi's attack. Hagi's dragger clashed with Saya's katana. Lulu flew over Saya's shoulder swinging her ax for Anshel's spine.

Anshel grabbed her by the neck. "LULU!" Saya shouted as she zipped through the air. A gust of wind spends her backwards into Hagi's arms. He placed her down onto her feet. Anshel flew Lulu to the side. Saya reached out her arm for the small Schiff. Lulu hit Saya's arm. "Are you alright?" Saya asked setting her down to the floor. Lulu stood up and shook off her shock. "I'm fine," the Schiff replied. Saya turned to Anshel with hatred in her eyes. Anshel bended down avoiding Hagi's sharp claws.

Saya went for his left arm. Anshel leapt up as she was a few inches away. "You're just speeding up the process," he said landing onto the rapiers. Hagi appeared behind him. He swung his right arm at Anshel's spinal cord. Anshel held out his hand and placed it onto Hagi's chest. A blast of electricity spends Hagi flying back. "HAGI!" Saya shouted taking off toward Anshel. Anshel shot out a blast of electricity at her frank. Saya dodged at the last second. "Not bad," said Anshel looking over his shoulder.

Saya appeared from his side and stabbed his good eye. "You bitch," Anshel hissed swung his arm at her stomach. His arm connected with her stomach spending her backwards. Hagi caught her in midair. "Thanks," she said. Lulu appeared from his other with her ax ready to strike. Anshel disappeared into the wind. Lulu looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Saya saw him appearing behind Lulu's small frame. "Lulu!" she shouted, "Behind you!" the Schiff turned around to see Anshel's claws heading for her torso.

Hagi blocked his attack by using his case as a shield. Saya appeared from behind. Anshel grabbed her blade in midair. Saya smiled knowing that he would try something like that. Anshel heard a cracking sound. He looked and saw that Saya had cut her thumb and now her blood was on the blade. His arm was slowly turning to stone. He pulled back and leapt to the side. He ripped off his arm before the poison could spent throughout his entire body, "Well played," he said, "Reducing me to rip off my own arm." Saya growled annoyed.

She felt something crawling up her left arm. She pulled back her sleeve and looked to see red cracks slowly creeping down her arm. "No," she gasped. "The toxin spending isn't it," said Anshel smirking. Saya looked at him. "If I were you, I would stop fighting and do something for that." "Saya," said Hagi appearing at her side. Lulu appeared on Saya's other side. Saya held her arm as the cracks crept down her arm. Water filled Lulu's eyes. Anshel laughed as he watched them all suffer. "…" Hagi turned to the man.

He stood up and glared at him. His eyes like draggers. Anshel returned his glare. The two chevaliers disappeared into the wind. Blue burs clashed severe times. The Schiff and the queen watched the fight. "Can you stand?" Lulu asked her. Saya tried to move but couldn't. "No," she said holding her arm. Anshel slashed into the wall. Hagi pinned him against the wall. "You will cure Saya," the dark knight threatens. "What makes you so sure that I would," said Anshel pulling him back. Hagi landed onto the floor feet first.

Anshel landed onto the floor as well. The two chevaliers readied themselves for another attack. Saya slowly got up to her feet with Lulu's help. Lulu held her battle-ax out in front of her. Saya pointed the tip of her katana at Anshel's torso. Anshel pushed Hagi into a wall behind him. Hagi slashed into the wall beside his queen and the young Schiff. "HAGI!" Saya shouted. The chevalier fell to the floor. Saya's eyes widen in horrible. "HAGI!" she cried running toward him. Anshel swung his arm at her. Saya went flying back.

Lulu ran to her side but Anshel kicked her in stomach. The Schiff went flying back into the wall. Saya slowly sat up, her eyes glowing red. Anshel walked toward her. "You know," he said, "I was going to let the virus take its course but…." She tried to stand but couldn't. "You're proving to be more difficult than I thought." "Your blood can still kill me even when Diva's blood is taking root." Saya tired one more time. Hagi slowly stood up. "Saya," he whispered as he turned to his queen. Lulu appeared out of nowhere on top of Anshel's shoulders. "Lulu," said Saya as the little Schiff held on for dear life.

Lulu bit down on Anshel's right shoulder. "Ah," Anshel cried as the young Schiff's fangs pierced his fresh. 'Leave Saya alone," said Lulu with her fangs still dogged into his fresh. Anshel tried to shake her off. "Saya…." Hagi appeared beside her. She nodded as he lifted her up to her feet. She held out her katana. Hagi zipped through the wind with Saya on his arm. Saya cut her thumb once more. Anshel managed to throw Lulu off. Lulu's small body bounced like a beach ball. "LULU!" Saya cried. Anshel turned to face the oncoming queen and chevalier. Hagi held out his right hand. His claws pierced through Anshel's torso pinning him down.

Saya's poisonous blade pierced through his remaining eye once more. Anshel screamed as his body began to turn to stone. Lulu slowly raised her body up to see the two lovers delivering the final blow. Anshel's skin turned pale. Saya watched her blood took root. "I'm surprise that you can still fight with my blood taking root," she mocked him before he was completely stone. "You bitch…." Those were the last words that left his mouth. Lulu looked at the body. "Good iridous," she said.

Saya fell to the floor. Hagi caught her before she hit the cold floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just got dizzy all of the sudden." Lulu heard footsteps running toward them. David and Louis appeared. Louis was carrying Kai on his back. "The Black Shield's gone for good," said Louis. Hagi nodded as he lifted Saya up into his arms. 'We need to get out of here," said David, "Joel has spend agents to blow this place," said Louis. Kai looked over at his sister. Her eyes were closed.

He reached out for her hand. His vision was getting fuzzy. "Saya…." He couldn't find the strength to stay awake. He closed his eyes. Hagi and Lulu ran ahead of them with Saya in Hagi's arms. David ran behind Lulu and Louis ran behind the chevalier with the wounded Kai on his back. They reached the exist. Julia had two stretchers ready for Kai and Saya. Hagi's body felt heavy. "Hagi…?" said Lulu, "Are you okay?" Before the chevalier could reply; he fell to the snowy ground. "Hagi?" said Lulu. "UNCLE HAGI!" the twins shouted running to his side as he fell to the ground. "Get 'im in the van," Julia demanded.


	8. Chapter 8, the incurable toxin

**Saya Otonashi and the Black Shield: the revenge on Red Shield**

Chapter 1, despite to find my sister

Kai walked through the streets of London. He couldn't count how many times he had walked down these streets. He walked into an alley way nearby. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. Kai acted as if he didn't care about the happy families that were around him but deep inside he was in pain. Six years ago, Kai's little sister: Saya, had been taken from the family tomb where she slept.

He had come to London to find her. Along with the Red Shield and Saya's sole chevalier Hagi. Like Kai: Hagi was determined to find his beloved queen. Kai felt like he let his late adaptive- father and younger brother for losing his only family he had left in this world. Hagi was the only one who knew his pain. Since they began searching; the two had become very good friends. Kai and Hagi seemed to understand the other's pain better than anyone in the group. They both love Saya deeply and she was the only family they had left.

Kai came to a German-style van parked on the side of the street as he crossed. The sidling door on the back of the van opened. A young man with long dark hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and a bandaged right hand appeared from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hagi," said Kai with sorrow in his voice. The young man nodded and moved aside so Kai could climb aboard. Louis's large frame sat in front of computer motors against the wall of the van.

Julia stood over his shoulder watching the screens. David was sitting in the front seat watching by passers pass the van. "Anything?" Kai asked Louis walking toward motors. Louis was stuffing his face as usual. "Nothing on the motors," he replied. Julia looked over at the young reddish-brown haired man standing there. "Hn?" said Kai, "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Julia replied turning back to the motors.

Kai looked away from the motors. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai looked over his shoulder at the man. "Hagi," he said turning his head away from him. Hagi looked to him. Kai didn't need to say anything else. The two had become such good friends that there was no need for words. "I'm sure we'll find her, Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded sadly. David looked over his shoulder to the two men who had grown closer in the past six years.

"I'm sure," he said, "That Saya would be happy that you two are getting along well." Kai looked up and smiled but David knew that was faked. "Yeah," Kai replied, "She would be…." Hagi said nothing. He didn't need to for Kai to understand his pain. "I just hope," Kai said, "That she's safe and happy. Don't you think so?" he turned to Hagi at that last part. Hagi nodded. Kai nodded too. Knowing that maybe just maybe she was happy and safe somewhere with caring people that had given her a home.

Kai walked through the door, only to be greeted by two six year old girls. "Daddy," they called holding their arms up for Kai. Kai laughed and knelt down at eye level with them. "Hey April and May," he said smiling. April and May were Saya's twin nieces. April was the oldest and had blue eyes like her mother Diva. May had brown eyes like her aunt Saya. Hagi appeared in the door leading into the hall of the apartment building. The twins saw him and smiled. "Uncle Hagi!" they cried as they ran toward him.

They wrapped their arms around his legs. Hagi looked down at the two young queens or as Kai would call them little princesses. 'We missed you," they said. "I've missed you too," Hagi replied. Hagi would go his separate way from the group after a while but once in a while he would catch up with them. Kai knew that he was just determined to find Saya. Mao and Okaumra appeared into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh, Hagi welcome back," said Mao. She had gotten use to the silence man coming and going as he pleased.

Kai walked toward her. "Well, any news from Joel?" he asked. "No," she replied, "Not a thing about Otonashi's whereabouts," Kai looked down disappointed. Okaumra patted Kai's shoulder. "Hey, chin up Kai, I'm sure she's fine," he assured him but for Kai and Hagi; they weren't fine until Saya was safe at home in Okinawa with her family who loves her. Hagi had told her his feelings six years ago and now he would do anything to keep her safe more than ever. Kai made a fist.

"Who's hungry?" Louis called from the doorway. "We are, we are," the twins called out making everyone include Kai laugh. Hagi just chuckled. Louis walked into the kitchen. "Hey here Lulu," he said walking pass her. Lulu smiled and nodded. She noticed Kai and Hagi's faces which told her that Saya was still missing. She looked down disappointed. Soon Louis popped in his head from the kitchen with a hot pot of soup. The twins ran to their seats.

Kai laughed as he walked toward the table. Everyone but Lulu and Hagi grained around the table. Lulu went to sit down next to April. May got up and grabbed Hagi's right hand and dragged him to the empty seat next to her. Hagi looked down at the little queen. An image of Saya dragging him around flashed before his eyes which pained him deeply. _"Come on Hagi," _she had said to him. Kai watched his foster daughter drag his friend along to the table. He remembered when Saya would drag Hagi along when she wanted him.

The look of pain in his eyes casted a shadow over them, an image of his little sister laughing as she dragged Hagi toward the table. May was just like her aunt in many ways than one. Kai's heart began to ache. Hagi took a seat next to the young queen. April climbed out her chair and into Hag's lap like her aunt use to do. Kai couldn't help but watch the images of his past playing over and over in his head. He knew that Hagi was going through the same thing too. Kai stood up and put on his jacket. "What's wrong Kai?" Mao asked concerned.

Kai walked toward the door and opened it. "Daddy?" the twins called but their father didn't answer. He looked to Hagi. Hagi gently removed April from his lap and stood up following his friend out the door. Hagi closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he said, "I can't keep doing this," said Kai, "You know what I'm talking about…..Living without Saya." "I do," Hagi replied sadly looking down at his feet. "I thought you were her chevalier and I also thought that you could be able to sense her no matter where she is." Hagi nodded sadly. "THEN WHY?" Kai shouted out of rage. Hagi knew the rest.

"I'm wondering that myself," he answered. Kai looked at him. "The truth is, I haven't felt Saya's presence at all. It's like she's not….." Kai swung his fist at Hagi's face but Hagi moved to the side. He knew that Kai wasn't trying to start a fight with him. Kai knew he couldn't win. "IS that all you can say?" Kai grabbed him by the coaler. "Saya is my little sister and she's also your lover! Don't you even care?" "I do," Hagi replied sadly, "I care for her deeply, more than life itself." "HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU CAN'T SENSE HER?' Hagi had no excuse. He had tried to connect with her but was blocking their connection.

"There's something preventing me from connecting with Saya," said Hagi, "But, I know she's out there somewhere." Kai let him go. "I know she is," he said, "But do you have any idea what could be blocking you?" "No," Hagi replied, "I have no idea what." "So, there's no hope of finding Saya that this rate," said Kai turning away from him. "I need to get some air," he said walking off. Hagi watched him walk down the hall. Kai was just worried about his sister and didn't mean to take out his anger out on anyone even him.

Kai stepped out onto the streets. "Maybe I was a bit rough back there," he said to himself. He looked down at the hand that had been balled into a fist and swung at Hagi. Kai never intend on yelling at Hagi. After all, Hagi was the only who shared his pain. Kai took a deep breath and started walking down the streets of London. "Do, you think he's going to be alright?" Julia asked looking out the window watching Kai walk away.

"That isn't our concern for the moment," said David who sitting on the couch in the living room. The Red Shield sent out agents everywhere around the world to search for the missing girl. David took it upon himself to aid Kai and Hagi in the search. He knew as long as he had both Kai and Hagi then they would find Saya. Saya was Kai's little sister and Hagi's queen. Saya would be looking for her brother or maybe her chevalier. If that was the case then they would run into her sooner than as David hoped.

Hagi came into the room. "Kai went for a walk," he said remaining loyal to his friend. "Yes, we saw him," Julia replied kindly. "Hagi," said David turning to the chevalier. "How is it that your connection with Saya is being blocked?" Hagi looked to the window looking out at the clouds. "I wish I knew," he replied before disappearing into the twins' room. Julia sighed. "So, what now?" she asked. "We keep searching for Saya," David answered. "I thought you would say something like that," Julia replied looking at him before kissing his forehead. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to feed the twins and the other chiropterans in our group," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mao's chin lied on the lanner. She looked out at a couple that was walking by underneath the balcony. "I wonder," she said, "Will Kai and I be more than friends?" It was clear that she liked, no liked didn't cut it; she loved Kai deeply but Kai was too interested in finding his little sister. Mao had been jealous of Saya in the past but now she saw Saya as a friend like Hagi and Kai were now. Mao couldn't take it seeing Kai this way.

Saya was the only family Kai had left after the war with Diva. Losing both his brother and father made Kai stronger and more determined to protect what was left of his family and that was Saya. Mao couldn't count how many times she had been jealous of Saya and Kai hanging out together. She heard footsteps from behind. She turned and Lulu standing there. "Heya Mao," said Lulu forcing a cheerful smile.

Mao slowly faked a smile too. "Hey Lulu," she said, "Are you okay?" Lulu asked. Mao shook her head. "I'm just worried about Kai and about Otonashi too." "Yeah, me too," said Lulu sadly then forced another smile. "I'm sure that Saya's fine. I mean, we're talking about the girl who killed Diva and her followers with her own blood after all." That made Mao laugh, it was true. Saya had single handy killed Diva and her followers, well maybe not single handy but still she brought the rain of chiropterans to their knees.

Mao had known Saya as Kai's little sister and always would but also would know her as the heroine who saved the world. Mao could only imagine the pain and suffering Saya went through in her life fighting chiropterans. Once, Mao had learned the truth about Saya's true identify; there was no going back. Mao had followed Saya and Kai for her feelings for Kai but in the end stayed for her friendship with Saya.

Even now, it was about their friendship. Saya had disappeared maybe even kidnapped. Mao couldn't let her friend just disappear without a reason. Mao knew that Saya wouldn't Kai leave behind unless it was to protect him. That had to be it. Mao was sure of it but that didn't explain why she didn't take Hagi with her. Mao had seen and learned that Hagi was like Saya's dog and followed her everywhere she went.

If Hagi was here with the Red Shield then Saya had to be kidnapped. That was what Mao could come with. Maybe Kai thought the same thing as she did. Coming to the realization, Mao dashed into the apartment. Lulu followed her into the room. David and Julia were still in the living room. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai was there too talking to Hagi as always. Louis and Okaumra were talking about coming up with their move. The twins were playing with their toys that Hagi had given them. Kai noticed Mao and Lulu coming in.

"What's up girls?" he asked turning to them. "I think that Otonashi might have been kidnapped," said Mao. "WHAT?" Kai shouted. Julia looked up. "That would explain why Hagi isn't with her," she said, "Saya wouldn't go anywhere without him." 'So, you're saying?" said Kai turning to Julia. "Who ever took Saya is blocking my connection with her," said Hagi which made everyone jump. Hagi hardly spoke unless it was important. The only ones he ever talked to were Kai and Saya. "That's my theory," said Julia pulling her glasses up to her nose. "Then," said Kai, "Saya's still in habitation….."

"That is could be a probably," said Julia, "If she was awake, I'm sure Hagi would have sensed unless there's something blocking it." "Like what?" asked Louis, "Could be the location she's in," said David. "Then if that's the case," said Okamura, "Then, we accept that they know about the chiropterans and the connection between Saya and Hagi.""But…" Julia paused for a moment. "The question is who and why?"

The room fell silence. Kai made a fist. If the was the case then Saya was in danger and as her big brother it was his job to protect her. Hagi made a fist as well. As her knight he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Both knew what the other was thinking. Mao looked to Kai. Kai punched the wall beside him. "Damn it," he swore to himself. Saya was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her from it. Kai felt useless like he had felt when his father and little brother had died. He was useless then and he was useless now.

The moon shined over the apartment building. Hagi looked up at the dimly lighted moon. Lulu had taken the twins to bed. Kai and the others went to bed around nine-thirty. Hagi didn't need sleep but he could sleep he wouldn't be able to. The thought of Saya being held in a dark gloomily cell made his stomach twirl upside down. He imagined her chained to a wall with lack of blood. Her skin had been ripped and torn. Her clothes covered in blood and torn up, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

She was low on blood and energy. Her head hang low. Her arms above her head as she sat there. Her pale white skin was even paler than normal. Hagi shook the image of out his head. If that was how she was being held then he needed to find her and quickly. His Saya, his reason for being was in the worst shape and he couldn't do anything to save her. Hagi felt weak like he did during the Vietnam War and that time in Vietnam after she had lost her memory. She had gone out of control and he couldn't get through to her.

The first time she had gotten tired out and fell asleep leaving him in pain and with his right hand that would be forever changed. The second time she went on a rampage it was Kai who brought her back to her senses. Hagi had told him that Kai was the family she knew that the time but he couldn't but feel useless. Kai had said that it was Hagi who was always for Saya but to Hagi it was Kai who been there when Saya needed someone precious to her. What was he to her? Was he nothing more than a servant or was he something more than that? Hagi wished he could know the answer to those questions.

Saya had given him her blood because he was her only friend that the time but now she had Kai and Mao along with the others. She had no use for him now. So why did he stay? What was he hoping for? Was he merely wishing for something that he knew would never happen? Was it the chevalier within him making him stay? So many questions but no answers, all he wanted was the truth from Saya's beautiful lips. He wanted to know what she thought about him and what she saw him as.

He remembered Solomon and when he a taken Saya from her family. He went after them because of the chevalier within him; that's what David had said but Kai had otherwise. Kai knew Hagi's feelings toward Saya and knew that Hagi went after her because it was his duty as a chevalier and he loved her. It was Kai who helped him reveal his true feelings to Saya for the first time in years. Kai had broken through his extorter.

He never got to know what Saya felt for him. He kept wishing that she loved him like he loves her but he knew that was a fool's wish. Hagi wasn't a fool. He knew when he had lost. Kai was what Saya needed all long and he was nothing more but her shadow. Solomon had tried to ask for her hand. Hagi knew that she was thinking on it. He was afraid that she would chose Solomon instead of him but Saya chose no one that night.

Hagi took a deep breath and began to play his cello. The very thing that Saya had taught him to play when he was a boy, he chuckled as he remembered the hardships he had as a child and how everything changed when he met Saya. Hagi remembered his life before the Zoo. He was a servant boy. His life was hell. Taken from his parents at a young age, that was something he never told Saya or anyone about. He kept his past a secret knowing that Saya would be worried or that's what he thought.

Hagi thought about it. Maybe he wasn't important enough to her for her to worry. If Saya cared for him deeply then that's all he wanted to know. If she just saw him as a brother, a servant, a friend, a guardian, a protector, a pet or a complain. The music filled the air. Lulu heard to the melody. She had always enjoyed this song. Saya had enjoyed it too. She called it hers and Hagi's heart. Lulu had asked Saya why she called it that. Saya had answer that it was the song that bonded them together and that Hagi had stolen her heart whenever he played it. Lulu just smiled at that memory.

If only Hagi knew how he made Saya feel. Saya always that Hagi had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to ask for it back. Lulu wondered if Hagi knew just how he made Saya feel. Mao had said that when Saya looked at Hagi it was like something out of romance novel when the two were together. Kai kept teasing Saya about her feelings for Hagi but Saya just laughed and said that it was all true. Kai would just smile and laugh. Hagi had finished playing and turned to the young Schiff. "Didn't stop because of me," she said. Hagi place the cello back into its case. "Saya use to love that song when you would play it."

Lulu looked up at the moon. Hagi watched the young Schiff. "She called it yours and hers heart….." Hagi just chuckled. "She called it that because that song bonded you two together and that you stole her heart whenever you played. She always said that you were the only man she has ever loves." Hagi looked at her. Did he hear her correctly? Lulu nodded smiling confirming his thoughts. "She would smile every time she thought about you. Kai said that she has bite by the love bug, whatever that means."

The sun rouses up to the blue sky. Kai yawned as he sat up from bed. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called. The door opened and Mao peered her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she said. Kai groaned and stood up. "What's so good about it?" he said walking pass her. "Kai?" she said turning to him. Kai froze his hand on the door handle. "Louis made waffles," she said, "You want any?" she asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, "I'm going for a walk," "Okay Kai," Mao replied sadly. Kai stepped out the building. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He had dreamt that Saya was alone in a dark room with a shadow standing over her. Kai had tried to call out to but she didn't hear him. He watched as the shadowy figure cut off her head and her body began to crystallize. Kai got to see who the figure was. It was Saya's evil twin sister Diva. Diva was laughing as her sister turned to stone. Saya looked to Kai. She said something but Kai couldn't hear it. Kai felt useless in that dream.

He sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Many people walked passed him happily laughing and chatting with love ones. He saw someone with short dark hair walking a few feet away from him. Kai run toward the person. His heart beating against his chest when he reached out a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Sa—"he said but it wasn't who he thought it was. A boy turned away looking at him. Kai's heart sinks to his stomach. The boy shook him off and walked off. Kai stood there for a moment.

_Saya, _he thought, _where the hell are you? _He walked down the block. He heard a sound of someone in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw a man balled up in an alleyway. "Hey," he said reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. The man looked over his shoulder. Kai froze. The man's eyes were red. The man turned to face him. His skin pilled away from his body. Dark skin, dragger-blade claws, log like arms, sharp fangs, the body of a human and the head of monkey. "Crap!" Kai cried out, "A chiropteran!"

He jumped to the side as the monster swung its arm at his abdomen. Kai pulled out his hand gun in one hand and began shooting. He pulled out his cell phone with his other hand and dialed David. David picked up on the other line. "David," said Kai, "It's me and there's a chiropteran here too." What?" said David, "Where are you?" "In an alleyway, near Main Street," Kai replied as he continued shooting. The chiropteran's wounds heal as quickly as they appeared. "Damn it," Kai cursed as his gun suddenly stopped.

Did he run out? No, it was jammed. "Shit," he swore again as he tried to fix the problem. The chiropteran went for him. "Damn it," he cried as the beast aimed for his abdomen. Kai smirked as if he had accepted that to happen. He pointed the gun at the chiropteran's forehead. BAN! The bullet shot through the monster's fresh and through its skull. The chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai knew that wouldn't kill it. He slowly moved to the side.

The chiropteran stood up just as Kai moved. The bullet hit the ground. The wound began to close. Kai reached for more bullets but unfortunately for Kai he was out. "Damn it," he said, "I can't just wait for the others to show up. Damn it, where's Hagi when I need 'im?" The chiropteran charged for him. Kai held up his arms to protect his face and neck. The chiropteran roared as its arm came closer to Kai's heart.

The beast frozen in mid-attack, Kai's eyes were closed but opened them when the creature suddenly stopped. The chiropteran looked around. Kai noticed that the beast looked scared of something. The beast turned to the end of the alleyway. Kai looked and saw a figure of a sixteen year old girl standing there. The beast roar out of fear, Kai watched the figure took a step into the alley. The girl was carrying what looked like a katana in one hand. Kai could see glowing red eyes peering at him.

Fear fell over him. The girl had long dark hair that was tied back and barded. She wore a dark blue dress. She held the sword to eye level and sliced her own palm. Kai's eyes widen as he recognizes the girl. The girl leapt forward toward the chiropteran. The chiropteran roared creating a gust of wind. Kai shielded himself from the wind. The girl jumped up and appeared behind the chiropteran. Kai watched as the girl swung the sword into the creature's spine and through the torso. The chiropteran roared in pain.

It fell back as its blood turned to red rubes and skin turned to stone. The girl looked down at the sword. Kai leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Her voice was the same as he remembered. "Saya?" said Kai in shock. "Kai?" she said surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm the one who should be asking that," said Kai, "Where have you been?"

Saya didn't reply. She turned and walked off. "HEY WAIT!" Kai called out, "I came all this way just to find you and now that I did; I'm not letting you leave!" he reached for her wrist but Saya jerked away. "You shouldn't be here," she said, "If they catch you….." "Saya," a voice called out. Saya shook in fear as the voice echoed in her ears. Kai noticed her reaction to the voice. Two men dressed in black suits like the one that David wears appeared on either side of her. "Where's the chiropteran?" the shorter of the two men asked. Saya looked over at the remains of the beast. The two men turned and looked over Kai's shoulder. The shorter man pushed Kai aside. "Mac," said the taller and older man. "What is it Matt?" he asked. Saya shook again. Kai watched her shake in fear of these men.

"Saya," he whispered with worry in his voice. The one called Matt walked over to Saya. Saya held her breath watching him. Matt swung his fist at Saya's right cheek. "Aught," she cried as his fist made contact with her cheek. "SAYA!" Kai cried as he ran to her side. He saw at her cheek had a burse from where he punched her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya didn't answer. She held her cheek. Kai noticed the fear in her eyes.

He made a fist and swung his fist at Matt's torso. Matt grabbed his wrist. Kai looked at him with rage in his eyes. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he shouted, "PUNCHING A GIRL LIKE THAT? ESPCIALLY IF THAT GIRL IS MY LITTLE SISTER!" Matt punched Kai in the stomach. Kai fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "KAI!" Saya cried out. Mac punched her in the face. "SAYA!" Kai shouted. Saya held her cheek. "Stupid girl," Mac spat in her face.

"You bastards," Kai growled, "If my friend was here then you wouldn't be treating her like that!" Matt turned to Mac and Saya. "Let's go," he said coldly to Saya. Saya nodded nervously and turned to leave. "Saya," Kai called, Saya froze and looked over her shoulder. "Don't go with them," he said, "Come back with me and we'll be a family again." Tears fell down her face. "I can't go back to that Kai," she said, "This is my life now. So, leave me alone." Kai could hear the fear in her voice.

The two men and the scared girl walked away. Kai watched as they disappeared into the streets. He ran out after them but he couldn't see them anymore. _Saya, _he thought as he made a fist. "KAI!" a voice cried out from the side. Kai looked and saw Louis and David with revolvers in hand. Hagi was behind them. "Kai," said Louis, "Thank goodness you're alright." "How did you escape?" David asked. Hagi looked at the alley where the chiropteran's remains had been. "What happened to the chiropteran?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kai looking over his shoulder. He didn't notice that they must have moved it. He was too concern with how they were treating his little sister at the time. "Well, let's head back," said David. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing Hagi's shoulder. Hagi noticed the look on his face. "What is it? Kai?" he asked. "I…." Kai bit his lip as the image of Saya scared of the two men. "I ran into Saya," he said. "What?" Hagi said shocked. "Where is she?" The chevalier looked around for his queen. He noticed Kai's face.

"She left with two men," Kai answered. He made a fist. "She looked so scared of the men." Hagi looked at his friend. Kai was speaking the truth. Hagi knew that Kai would never joke about something that serious.

Chapter 2, the toxin to kill chiropterans

Saya leaned against the wall. Chained up by her wrist, she looked down at the floor. Her vision was getting fuzzy. A pair of black shoes appeared in her line of vision. A blood pack landed in front of her feet. "Eat," said Matt, "You need your strength," Saya looked away. Matt made a fist and bashed it into her face. "I would think twice for talking to a stranger like that again, if I were you." Saya didn't reply. The images of her older brother's face when he saw how they treated her; flashed before her eyes. _Kai, _she thought, _I'm sorry you had to see that. _Matt punched her again.

Blood shot out her mouth as his fist connected with her jaw. "Stay put," he said coldly as he stood up and walked away. "We'll going to kill that boy that was there watching you kill a chiropteran today." _No, _she thought as she looked up. Matt closed the metal bar door to her cell. "Kai, no," she grasped, "Please, Hagi, be alive and please protect Kai." Tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Kai. I can't protect you this time." Then she began to cough up blood.

"What did you say?" said Joel as Kai explained everything that happened with the chiropteran. "So, Otonashi's alive!" said Mao happily. Kai nodded sadly. Hagi made a fist. He knew that something was wrong. "Kai?" said Lulu appearing at his side. "Did something happen between you and Saya?" the image of that man called Matt punching Saya went on in Kai's head for a while and once more. "She left with two men," he said, "They hit her." That was something he never told Hagi. The chevalier's body filled with rage.

Mao grasped at his words. Julia looked out the window. "We got company," she said. David looked out the window. A large unit of solders ran into the apartment building. Kai looked out the window. He recognized Matt and Mac. "Those are the guys I saw Saya with," he said. The door swung open. Kai and the others turned away to see the solders running into the apartment. Hagi grabbed Kai's waist and jumped out the open window. "Wow! HEY!" Kai shouted, "What the hell?"

Hagi placed him down onto the ground feet first. Severe solders appeared and aimed at Kai. "They're trying to kill since you were there when Saya killed the chiropteran," said Hagi holding up his cello case. Kai jumped behind him as the solders began shooting. "Kai, you need to get out of here," he said, "But….." said Kai. "I'll take care of the twins and keep them busy but you must escape." Kai nodded. "Alright," he said, "I trust you." Kai turned and took off down the streets. Hagi watched him disappear before turning to the solders.

Kai hide in an alleyway nearby. He held his breath as severe solders ran pass him. When they disappeared out of sight; Kai noticed a girl leaning against the wall in the alley across the street. She looked around before taking off. "Saya," he whispered before stepping out. He looked around. No solder in sight. He ran after the girl. he followed her into another alley. He leaned against the wall. Saya held herself up to a wall. She began to cough up blood. Kai grasped as the blood came out. She looked straight ahead.

Five boys came out through a door on the side of the alley. They noticed the girl. "Well, well," said the blonde, "Looks like we have a sick girl, here." Kai made a fist. Saya coughed. "About we have a look," said the red head. "None of us are doctors but we'll still have a look." The five boys moved closer. Saya coughed again. Kai dashed into the alley. "HEY ASS HOLES!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned only to get a mouthful of Kai's fist. The green haired boy ran at Kai. Kai punched him in the gut.

The dark haired boy swung his foot at Kai's stomach. Kai leapt into the air and came crashing down fist first into his nose. The red haired missed Kai. Kai leapt to the side and jabbed his elbow into his frank. The blonde swung his fist for Kai's face. Kai disappeared from his vision. The boy went into the air as Kai's fist connected with his chin. The boy's back hit the ground hard causing blood to shot out. He sat up. "You son of a—"he stopped when he saw Kai's gun pointed at him. "Stay away from my little sister," he growled.

The boy got up and ran out of the alley way. Kai turned to Saya. "You okay?" he asked. "Kai…?" she said before passing out. Kai caught her just in time. "Saya?" he said, "You alright?" No response. "Don't worry, I'll get you help. You'll see, I'm going to take care of you." He didn't notice the metal brace on her wrist was going off.

Saya found herself in her dark cell. No hope, no chance of escaping, cut off from the rest of the world. Darkness was her only confront. The sound of metal echoing in her ears, she felt no warmth, no love, and no sense of home. She was forever incased in this cell of hers. The pain of being wracked around by the solders and the coldness was all she felt. The pain brings a tear to her eyes. She heard the sound of laugher coming from the guards, as they went on with their day. No one even cared that she was starving.

She was lucky when she got feed and that was once a month. No one even tossed her anything small to eat. The strength in her body was gone. She managed to escape once in a while for food but would always get caught by solders. She had been used as a punching bag when the soldiers were upset. She was only allowed out of her cell when a chiropteran had been spotted. She was always accompanied by Matt and Mac.

Her soul was broken along with her heart. No one was safe around her. If anyone saw her kill a chiropteran the organization would have them killed. She was use to it. The past six years this was what she has been doing. She wished to be home with her family. She wanted to see her nieces and hear them laugh. She wanted to see her brother Kai and hear him say the word "Nanunasia". She wanted to hear Hagi play his cello; the play the song that she called their heart. To hear him say that he loved her and to kiss her lips while holding her in his arms, no matter how hard she wished; it never happened. She could only dream of her family now.

The fear of losing them or being forgotten in her head rouse every time she thought about them. No soldier cared about her. To them, she was a monster, a beast, something to fear and hate. Saya began to believe that herself that she was a monster and didn't devise happiness. Her pain increased every second in that cell of hers. Cold stares were all that were expressed by the soldiers. She had cried herself to sleep many times. In her dreams she felt happy but when she woke to reality the happiness fades. Then a light shined through the bars.

Saya looked up and saw the light heading for her. The warmth that the light was giving off made her feel at home. The warmth of love and happiness, the warmth she sole desired for in the cell. She stood up and reached out for the light. The light flashed consuming her with it. Saya could feel the warmth around her body, for once in the six years she had been locked away; she felt warm and loved by everyone.

Saya opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a wall. "How you feel?' a voice asked. She looked over her shoulder. Kai was sitting next to her. His jacket was around her shoulders. "Kai?" she said, "You're alive?" "Yeah, I'm alive," he replied smiling at her. "Thanks to a friend of mine." He stood up and leaned the wall looking the corner. They were under a small bridge. Kai's phone rang in his pocket. He reached and pulled it out. "David,' he said answering the other line. "Kai," said David, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kai replied looking down at Saya. "Good," said David.

"Meet with Hagi in central park." "Got ya," Kai replied before hanging up the phone. He held his hand to Saya. She looked up at him. "Come on," he said, "To where?" she asked grabbing his hand. "To see Hagi," he replied. Saya's body wouldn't move an inch. Kai looked down and got in front of her. He got down to his knees. "Climb on my back," he said. Saya looked away. "You don't have to be so difficult, ya know," he said. She sighed and climbed onto his back. Kai smiled and stood up. "Once we catch up with Hag; we'll get you some blood, okay?" he said. Saya grabbed a hold of his neck.

She burled her face in his shoulder. Kai started walking. "Saya," he said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" she replied, "Those guys from earlier," he said, "Just who are they?" "Black Shield," she answered, "A long time ago, a Red Shield member was caught stealing some demounts on chiropteran and selling them on the black market." "What happened?" he asked. "He was kicked out of the Red Shield," she answered, "He was fueled with rage for being thrown out that he create a rival organization known as Black Shield."

"Something tells me that they weren't just for killing chiropterans," he replied as they walked. "No, they weren't," she replied, "Their goal in life is to destroy the Red Shield but at the time they were a small organization and wouldn't much of a threat as Diva and the chiropterans were to the Red Shield. They were going through hard times just to beat the Red Shield at its own game." "Let me guess, the Red Shield had something that the Black Shield didn't, right?" he said looking over his shoulder at her. Saya turned her head.

"Yes, that was Hagi and I," she replied, "The Black Shield tried to kidnap me during my habitation period. Hagi took down the unit to save me." "So, then what?" he asked. "They thought if they couldn't have me then they would get the next best thing and that was Hagi." "What they tried to take Hagi?" Kai asked in shock. Saya nodded. "But, Hagi wasn't easy. They tried everything but never worked." 'So, that the tomb…..?" she nodded. "They kidnapped me in the tomb. I have no choice but to help them or otherwise…..they'll destroy those precious to me." "But," said Kai, "They hit you."

Saya nodded. "They always do that, it's how I'm treated there. They don't feed me properly. I'm lucky that they give me blood once a month." Kai grated his teeth together. They treated her like a dog, like a stray dog with nowhere else to go. "Each generation is the same," she said, "They all abuse me," she said, "Matt and Mac are cousins and are the current generation leaders." "So, they drive fear into you?" his voice was full with rage. Saya nodded. "They plain on taking down the Red Shield with me."

"They're trying to recreate what happened during the Vietnam War." "You don't mean….?" She nodded. "They want me to lose control and destroy all of Red Shield. That's why they treat me that way." Kai couldn't believe this. The Black Shield was using her to destroy the Red Shield. The Red Shield existed for one goal and that was to put an end to the chiropterans to save mankind. The Black Shield's goal was to get revenge on Red had seen how the Red Shield treated Saya.

Sure they were afraid of her but they treated her like a person, like a human being. The Black Shield feared her and treated her like a dog. Saya was a part of Kai's family and as his family; he couldn't let her go through something like that. He knew that Hagi wouldn't let that happen to his queen too. Saya coughed again. "Hey!" said Kai, "Are you alright?" she kept coughing. Kai saw the blood pouring down her chin. He put her down onto a bench nearby and wrapped the blood off with his shirt.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked at him. She pulled down her coaler revealing red cracks on her skin. Kai grasped in horror. "That's….." "A toxin," she said, "They did it. They indicted into my body. It's for killing chiropterans slowly." "But if they have that….." "My blood kills them quicker and so they indicted this into me so I would listen. It's slowly killing me. They have the cure." "So, they put inside of you so that they can control you?" he asked. She nodded. "If I ever want to be cured then I have to do what they say until I get the cure." Kai squeezed his fingers tightly.

How could her body take any of this? She was being abused and on top of that. She was sick and dying from an illness they indicted her with. Kai was full with so much rage. He heard beeping. Saya looked down at her wrist. "They're coming," she said in a panic. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let them take you," he said. Saya pushed his hands away and stood up. She began to walk off. "Wait, Saya," he called out reaching out for her. Saya pushed his hand away. "Just stay away from me," she said before walking off.

"SAYA!" he shouted running after her. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I said leave me alone," she said as she continued walking. Kai wasn't going to give up. He ran after her. "Saya, wait," he said, "Don't follow me," she said. Then severe soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Saya made a fist. Matt and Mac stepped toward her. Matt punched her in the jaw. Saya rubbed her jaw. "SAYA!" Kai yelled as he ran toward her but was held back by two solders. Matt threw Kai's jacket to the ground that was still on Saya's shoulder. He slap her this time. "I thought we told you not to go running off on your own."

Saya said nothing. Kai fought the solders holding him back while calling her name. Mac kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kai shouted. Then a leaf blew in Kai's face. "Huh/" he said. A loud BOOM! Hit Kai's ears. Smoke clouded his vision. Saya looked at the smoke as it rouses. She could sense a familiar presence. The smoke cleared and Hagi stood there with two solders knocked out. "Hagi!" Kai cried out with relief. The chevalier's eyes fell on the men beating his queen. He didn't look too happy. "Crap," said Mac, "Looks like prince charming is here to save the helpless princess."

Matt stepped on Saya's stomach. Hagi zoomed through the air with rage in his eyes. Saya screamed in pain. The chevalier swung his chiropteran claw for Matt's torso. "HAGI STOP!" Saya cried out. The chevalier froze in mid-attack. Mac smirked and stepped on Saya's face. Blood the ground from her nose. Hagi pierced through Mac's fresh as he pushed him off of his queen. "Saya," he said getting down to his knees. The girl was breathing heavy. Kai got free and ran toward them. "We have to get her out of here," said Kai. Hagi nodded but before the chevalier could act; Matt had Saya in his arms and pointed a gun at them.

"Take one more step or I'll drive a bullet through her skull," he said pointing the gun at Saya's forehead. "And it looks like to me that she can't handle anymore injuries." Hagi growled out of rage. "Saya," Kai whispered remembering about the toxin. "What did you do to her?" Kai yelled, "What the hell is that toxin you put in Saya?" "Toxin?" said Hagi. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya told me all about it. They indicted her with some kind of toxin that kills chiropterans slowly. In other words; she's dying." Hagi growled again at the man. Mac stood up holding his stomach. "You okay?" Matt asked. "Yeah," said Mac, "That damn chevalier." "Let's get going," said Matt. Hagi and Kai got ready to act.

Matt pointed the gun at Saya again but this time he pulled the trigger. Kai froze and grasped. Hagi froze with rage burning in his eyes. "Let's get out of there, before the Red Shield shows up," said Mac as he sent the solders away. Then he and Matt walked away with Saya out cold. "SAYAAAAA!" Kai cried as they walked away. Kai ran after them with Hagi behind him. Hagi leapt up into the air. His wings shot out of his back. Matt placed Saya in a black van. Kai ran toward them but the van had already taken off.

Hagi flew after them. Kai tried to keep up with the van. He got to the side of the van and leapt onto the side of the van. Matt looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kai. He tried to shake Kai off but Kai held on tight. Hagi landed onto the roof of the van and ripped apart the roof. A solder held up a rocket launcher and shot it. The rocket hit Hagi's torso spending him back. "HAGI!" Kai shouted as he saw his friend being blown away. He climbed to the roof of the van. A solder grabbed his wrist and threw him off.

Hagi caught Kai in mid-air and headed for the van again. "WATCH IT!" Kai shouted as the solder with the rocket launcher shot another rocket at them. Hagi dove to the side with Kai in hand. Kai pulled out his gun. "You fly, I shot," he said to Hagi. Hagi nodded and took off after the van. The solder with the rocket launcher stood up and aimed for Kai. Kai pulled the trigger. The solder fell off the roof and onto the road. "Got 'im," said Kai.

Hagi flew down toward the van. The other solder began shooting at them. Kai shot him in the torso making him fall to the streets. Hagi landed onto the roof. Kai jumped down the hole that Hagi had made from earlier. A solder from behind him put a revolver to his head. "Don't move unless you want your brains blown out," he said. Hagi grabbed him by his neck and threw him out the hole on the roof. Kai ran toward Saya's body. "Saya?" he said knelling down at her side. Hagi stood over them.

"Saya," said Kai with tears coming down his face. "Wake up, please wake up," he began to shake her gently. "Open your eyes," he cried. Hagi made a fist as he looked down at his queen's face. BAN! Hagi held his shoulder as a bullet shot through his fresh. "You okay man?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "A mere gunshot wound won't kill me." He turned to a solder standing near the doors. That gave Kai an idea. Hagi walked toward the man. The man backed away with his gun pointed at his chest.

The man leaned against the doors. Kai pushed the doors open causing the solder to go flying out the back. Hagi grabbed Kai before he went out himself. "Not one of your beast plains," said Hagi. Kai laughed. "Come on," said Kai lifting Saya into his arms. "Let's get out of here," Hagi nodded and lifted Kai into his arms and carried them both off into the air. Kai looked down at his little sister. "Saya," he said, "Don't worry we'll get Julia to look at you." Hagi nodded as they flew off into the distance.

Chapter 3, the Black Shield

Saya opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. She heard the sound of a melody. She looked over toward the window. "Hagi?" she said reaching out a hand. Hagi stopped playing and grabbed her hand. "Saya," he said softly. She looked around. She wasn't in her cell. "Where am I?" she asked. "At Grey's farm," Hagi replied, "The Red Shield has been staying here since the solders of the Black Shield find us." 'How did I….?" "Kai and I saved you," he answered softly. "Hagi where is Kai?" she asked looking around.

"He's helping with the morning chores," the chevalier replied. Saya tried to sit up but Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest a bit longer," he said. She looked at him. "I will get Julia," he said. Saya grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "No," she said, "Don't get anyone." "If that is what you wish," he said. She even missed him saying that to her. Hagi had a way of making her feel at home no matter where they were. As long as she had Kai and Hagi she was home. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed his lips.

Hagi kissed her back. He realized what was happening and broke the kiss. "You should rest some more," he said. Saya snuggled closer to his chest. "Stay with me," she said. "If that is what you wish," he replied wrapping his arms around her frame. She smiled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Hagi held her closely afraid to let her go. If he did then he might lose her again and that's was something he never wanted to happen again.

Kai picked up an egg from the nest. Hagi stood in the doorway with his back against the wall. "So, she's doing well?" Kai asked. "Yes," said Hagi, "She went to sleep not too long ago." "That's good," said Kai smiling. "Julia's looking at her now," said Hagi. Kai smiled again. "I just wish we could do something about the toxin in her system though," said Kai sadly. Hagi nodded. "We can't afford to lose her again," said Hagi. Kai nodded.

David came up to them. "Kai," he said, "Saya's awake and is asking for you and Hagi." "Be right there," Kai replied. Hagi nodded. David walked off. "Looks like she needs us," said Kai. Hagi nodded again. "Let's go," they walked out the door and headed to the farm house. They walked passed Lulu and the twins playing with the horses. Mao was with them. Louis watched with Okamura. Joel was inside the farm house. Kai came to the door and opened it. Hagi followed in behind him, closing the door behind him.

Kai hugged his sister and she hugged him back. Julia, Joel, Grey, Okamura, Mao, David, Lulu, Louis and the twins were there too. Hagi stood against the wall. Saya patted her bed for him to sit down beside her. Hagi sat down beside his queen. She grabbed his hand and held it. Kai smiled and patted her head. Julia looked over her notes. "Hmmm," she said then turned to Saya then to her notes. "It appears that the toxin that the Black Shield indicted her with is slowly killing her as Kai had said."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kai asked. "We could give her a temperately chemical that could prevent the toxin for the time being," said Julia. "Then let's do that," said Mao. "It's not that simple," said Okamura. Julia nodded. "Saya has to have surgery," she said. Kai looked at Julia. "Surgery?" he asked. Julia nodded. "But there's a fifty to fifty chance that she won't make it during the surgery in her current state." Kai made a fist. Saya grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at his sister. "We have to get the cure from the Black Shield," she said.

Kai nodded. Saya had told him that they were the only ones that had the cure. Kai turned to Julia. "How long does Saya has left to live?" he asked. Julia looked down at her clipboard. "A few days that the most," she replied. Hagi growled quietly. If his queen needed a cure and the only ones who the cure was the ones who held her captive then he would go to their hideout to get it. Saya was worth the trouble to Hagi.

Kai punched the wall. "Do you think they would come looking for her?" Grey asked. "That could be," said Joel. "Then we needed to keep Saya heavily guarded," said David. Louis nodded. Okamura rubbed his neck. Mao looked at Saya with concern. Lulu looked down. The twins were hiding behind Mao's legs. Kai remembered that he hadn't intruded them to their aunt yet. Saya looked to the twins. Kai knew that she was thinking about them. He smiled and turned to the girls. "April, May," he said, "Come and say hi to your aunt Saya."

The girls slowly came out from hiding. They carefully approached the older queen. Saya smiled at them. "Hello," she said to them. The girls smiled and ran to her side. They began to talk to her. Saya smiled at them. Kai smiled too but the smile faded knowing that the twins weren't going to get to see her for much longer. Hagi felt his pain. Saya seemed to enjoy her nieces company. Kai knew that she would.

Mac kicked over a bucket on its side. "Damn it,' he swore. Matt sat in a chair. "Don't get all worked up," he said, "How can you be so calm knowing that we lost our only chance to take down the Red Shield for good?" Mac shouted. "Think for once," said Matt, "Saya has the toxin inside of her. If she wants it cured then she would have to come to us to get it. The Red Shield won't want to lose their trump card."Mac still didn't get it. "Saya would do anything for the cure and if we threaten her friends and family, she'll listen to us."

Mac was completely clueless. Matt groaned. "Saya needs the cure and will come for it, now do you get it?" "Oh," said Mac. "Clueless," Matt groaned. Mac sat down. "How are we going to catch her friends?" he asked, "You saw the video tape of that kid and the chevalier." Neither Kai nor Hagi knew about the video camera in the back of the van. Saya was the key to end the Red Shield. Matt had cameras installed everything they put Saya into. That how valuable piece she was to their cause.

Saya sat in her bed. Mao came into the room. "You hungry?' she asked. Saya's stomach answered. Mao giggled and placed a tray down in front of her. "Thank you Jahana-san," said Saya, "It looks delicious," "Well it better," said Mao, "Kai and Hagi went out of their way to prepare it for you." "They did?" Saya asked. Mao nodded. "Those two," said Mao, "Ever since you went missing they've been bonding." "Really?' said Saya surprised. "Yep," said Mao, "They exactly became friends."

"They teamed up to find and save you." Saya smiled. "What?" said Mao. "It's nothing," Saya replied, "I'm just glad that we're getting along. It makes me very happy to hear that." Mao looked at her. Both Kai and Hagi cared for Saya and was that that had created the bond between the two. They knew the others pain of losing Saya. Only the other truly understands just how rough it has been for them both. Saya took a bit of the food in front of her.

"It feels so good to have something to eat again," she said. "Didn't they feed you?" Mao asked. "A pack blood once a month," Saya replied looking out the window. "It's so nice to see the sun again too." Mao touched Saya's hair. "It's hard to believe how long it's gotten for six years," she said. Saya and Mao laughed. "I hope everyone at home will forgive me for disappearing," said Saya. Mao sighed. "Once again," she said, "You are too nice." "Huh?" said Saya. Mao giggled at Saya's face.

"You look like a little girl," she said. She and Saya just laughed. Lulu, Julia and the twins came in the room. The twins jumped onto their aunt's bed smiling. "We're leaving for Okinawa tomorrow," said Julia. "Okinawa," Saya repeated happily with a smile. Lulu smiled too. The twins lay on either side of their aunt. Saya smiled and snuggled to her nieces. Mao, Julia and Lulu laughed at the sight. "What's so funny?" Kai asked as he and Hagi came into the noticed his queen was asleep with the twins curled up next to her.

"Kai," said David, who was sitting at the table. Kai sat down in a chair across from him. "What?" said Kai, David pulled out a laptop and opened it. He pushed it toward him. Kai looked at the screen. The words "Black Shield History" appeared across the screen. "Now that you met the Black Shield," said David, "It's time you learn more about them." Kai nodded and clicked on begin. A demount opened and Kai began to read.

David watched his face as he read. "Wait, wait," said Kai after finishing. "So, what Saya said is true?" "Have you known Saya to lie about thing like this," David asked. "No," Kai replied looking away from the screen. "So, Saya is….." "The one thing they fear," David replied. Kai remembered when Matt and Mac punched Saya. They were acting out of fear but to Kai that still wasn't good enough to abuse her like that. He remembered the fear they put in Saya. "If they fear Saya?" he said, 'Then why kept her around? If she scars them so much?"

"They need Saya to stay ahead of the Red Shield," David replied clammily. Kai growled. Saya stepped into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked Kai. Kai turned to her. Hagi was right behind her liked always. "Nothing, Saya," David answered. Saya looked at Kai's face. Kai closed the laptop quickly before she could see it. Hagi knew that something was wrong and Saya did too. Kai acted as if nothing was wrong. David and the others had hid the information on the Black Shield from Saya. Kai knew that the time that it wasn't important.

Saya sat down onto the couch. Kai looked over at her. Hagi sat down beside her. Kai shook his head. David looked at Kai's back. "Saya," said Julia as she appeared into the room. Saya turned to her. "Yes?" she asked. The tone in her voice was kind as usual. That was one of the things that Kai loved about her. "I need to see you for a moment," Julia replied. Saya slowly stood up. She coughed up blood. "Hey!" Said Kai as he was about to run at her side. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Saya told him but coughed again. Hagi lifted her up into his arms. "Hagi….?" She said as the chevalier carried her out the room. Julia watched them walk down the hall. She noticed the laptop on the table. "David, you didn't….." "Kai was the only one who saw the file," David replied. Kai hoped that Saya didn't catch a glance at the file. Kai's heart began to ache. This time was the thought of seeing his sister dying in bed with everyone who cared about her around her. David watched Kai's back. Kai made a fist and walked off.

Saya stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Grey had cleaned up the floor after she coughed up blood again. She had apologized for it but Grey told her it wasn't anything to worry about. Hagi stood behind her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the eighth time. Saya nodded weakly. Hagi knew that she was just acting strong around others. That was something about her that would never change. Hagi knew that better than anyone. He approached her carefully. She turned to face him.

"You should rest," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Saya shook her head. She began to cough up blood again. Hagi tighten his grip on her shoulder. Saya touched his hand with her free hand. Hagi couldn't take it. Saya was suffering and he couldn't do anything for her. She stopped coughing after a few minutes. "If this continues…." The chevalier didn't finish. Saya nodded sadly. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I wish that there's something I would do but the only ones who have the cure is the Black Shield."

A look of determination crossed the chevalier's face. "I could make them hand it over," he said. Saya shook her head. "I know you could but…." She coughed again. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I can't stand it if anything happens to you or to Kai." Hagi held her shoulders tightly. "Saya," he said touching her cheek. "I am your chevalier and that means I will go to the ends of the earth for you. I will always be by your side." "I know," she replied, "But I don't want to lose you again." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya," said Hagi, "I…." "Hey sis," said Kai as he appeared onto the balcony. Saya looked up at him. "Hey Kai," she said smiling weakly at him. Kai forced a smile. He walked toward them. He leaned against the rail. Hagi was about to leave to give them both some time alone but then Saya's grabbed his sleeve. Kai smiled as he looked out to the field ahead. "It's funny," he said. Saya looked at him. "It's seems like forever since the last time we stood out there," he said still smiling. Saya smiled and nodded.

Kai laughed. "I always thought about dad and Riku," he said, "What would they do when hear that you're dying?" "I wonder that too," Saya replied. Hagi grated his teeth together. "Riku would be crying when he hears that you're dying and dad…." "He would try and make the best of it," Saya finished. Kai nodded sadly. "I miss them and I'm going to miss you if we don't save you in time." Saya nodded sadly. "Kai…" Kai looked at her. "I've decided to take the surgery." That surprised even Hagi. Saya hadn't mentioned it to him. Probably because she wanted to tell him and Kai at once. Kai bit his lip

"If that's what you want to do," said Kai, "But you do realize that you have a fifty to fifty of coming out of this alive." Saya nodded. "I know the risk," she said, "It's just that I don't want people to worry about me dying and especially you and Hagi. If this works then maybe I could…." Kai placed a hand on top of her head. "Do what you want," he said, "But, do it because you want to and not what everyone else wants you to live." Saya nodded smiling. Hagi squeezed his fingers into a tight fist.

Mao hung the laundry over the line. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Kai walking toward her, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, "Kai," she said. Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "How's Saya?" Mao asked turning away from him. "She's fine," he replied, "Hagi's with her." "Like always," said Mao. Kai laughed. They sat down onto the green grass. "I've talked to Julia," said Mao, "She said that Saya wants to do the surgery." "Yeah I know," said Kai, "Saya told both Hagi and I."

Mao looked at him for a moment before turning away. "I just hope that we can save her in time," she said sadly. "Yeah same here," Kai replied. "I guess," said Mao, "That this means you'll be spending time with Saya, then?" Kai didn't notice the sadness in her voice. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I want to spend her last moments with the people that cares for her." Mao knew that Kai was just being a older brother. Sometimes, Mao hated that side of Kai but most of the time she thought he was the perfect older brother.

The birds flew overhead. 'Saya would want you there too, Mao," said Kai. "What do you want, Kai?" Mao asked. "Hn?" said Kai confused. "You always talk about what Saya wants," Mao replied, "You're starting to sound like Hagi. For once, can't you say what you want?" Kai thought about it. "I guess," he said, "I've been trying to be there for Saya since she hardly has anyone there for her." That's not true," said Mao, "She has Hagi." "True," Kai replied, "But, I want Saya to feel like she has a place to call home. Ya know?"

Mao looked at him for a moment. In his heart all he wanted was for Saya to be happy. Mao felt like Kai had no time for his friends or his own life. Saya took all of his time. What could Mao do to get into Kai's life more than a friend? Kai laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" Mao asked. "Nothing," he said, "It's just that I said something like that to Hagi about his feelings for Saya." Mao laughed too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer toward each other. Not thinking about what they were doing.

Saya smiled as she watched Kai and Mao kiss. Hagi stood behind her. "Looks like everybody has someone," she said. Hagi nodded. Saya turned to him. "Saya….!" Before he could finish; she kissed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. His muscles relax as he deepens the kiss. Saya slipped her tongue between his lips. He put her against the wall still kissing her lips. His palms on the wall on either side of her, Saya's arms around his neck. The feel of something inside of her was burning.

Hagi realized where this would lead to. He quickly launched himself back into the rail. Saya looked at him blinking in confusion. Hagi shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But, I think there's better ways to spend your time than with me." Saya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips once more. "Hagi," she said after pulling away. "I love you and would do anything to be with you." Their lips connected once more.

Okinawa's sunlight was blinding. Saya sat in her seat as the plane flew over the peaceful city. Hagi sat next to her. Kai and Mao were sitting across from them. David sat next to Julia and Louis on his other side. Lulu sat between the twins. Okamura sat next to Joel. Julia was typing the latest data on the illness that Saya had.

Hagi looked over to his queen. "Saya," he said. Saya kissed his lips. He chuckled as he kissed her back. Kai looked over at his little sister. He smiled as he saw her and Hagi in a lip lock. Mao noticed too. She smiled but turned when Kai looked at her. Kai turned his head. Since the kiss between the two; both Kai and Mao felt awkward around each other. Saya and Hagi pulled away after a while. She glanced over at her brother and friend. She groaned knowing that it would take more than a simple kiss to get them together.

An evil smile crossed her face. Lulu appeared beside her. "Hey, Lulu," said Saya, "I have an idea." "What is it?" Lulu asked. Hagi watched as his queen whispered in the Schiff's ear. A big smile crossed Lulu's face. She dashed off after Saya finished telling her plan. "What are you up to?" Hagi asked. "I'm about to fix Kai and Mao together," she replied and wrinkled to Lulu. Lulu smiled and wrinkled back. A bad feeling came over Hagi as he looked over at Kai and Mao. No one knew what Saya was plotting for these two.

Okinawa was peaceful as ever. Saya smiled as she looked up at the warm sun. "Come home, Saya," said Kai with a smile. Saya smiled back. Hagi stood behind Kai as they existed the plane. Lulu helped the twins off the plane. Saya and the others went their separate ways. Saya went home with her family. They arrived at Omoro in a matter of minutes. Kai opened the door to Saya's room. "Just how you left it," he said as she stepped in. Saya smiled as she looked around her old room. How she missed it.

Hagi stood in the door way with Kai beside him. Saya turned to them smiling. "I hope I don't mind," said Kai, "But, the twins have been using the room when they have nightmares. No idea why though. I guess they feel your presence here." Saya smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. The twins came running in toward their aunt. Saya knelt down with her arms open. The twins hugged their aunt. Saya hugged them back. Kai smiled as he watched.

He walked off with the twins to put them to bed. Hagi pulled the covers under Saya's chin. "Sleep well, Saya," he said. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Hagi," she said as she lied down. Hagi sat down into a seat near the foot of the bed. Saya tossed and turned. She couldn't fall sleep. Hagi appeared at her side. "You can't sleep?" he asked. She nodded. Hagi got up and pulled out his cello. "Would you like me to play the song you tough me?"

She nodded. He began to play. The melody filled her up with good feelings. Feelings she hasn't felt in six years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep. By the time he finished she had fallen asleep. He placed his cello back into its case and closed it. He stood up and walked toward the bed side. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered then kissed her forehead. The warmth from her body told him that she was alive and well but the question was how long.

Chapter 4, surgery

Saya woke up the next the morning in her cell. "You shouldn't have left," said a voice. Saya looked and saw Matt stepping out of the shadows. "Where's my family?" she asked. Matt snapped his fingers. Solders appeared carrying Saya's friends and family all but one. "Where's Hagi?" she asked nervously. "You mean lover boy?" said Mac as he appeared beside Matt. "He's on a one way ticket to hell."

"No," she gasped. "I should've stayed," said Matt, "Or at least come back to us. Now, your family's coming to pay for your mistake starting with your precious chevalier." "Give me back my family and friends," Saya demanded, "And give Hagi back to me!" Matt shocked her with a tassel. Saya screamed in pain and fell back to the stone cold floor. "Say goodbye," said Mac, "'cause come tomorrow, I would think about how I would want my friends and family to die if I were you." Saya slowly sat up.

"You should know your place," said Matt, "Think about that while we indict the chevalier with the same toxin that inside you." Saya slide down to her knees. "Look the bright side," said Mac, "At least you and Hagi will die together. Sharing the same fate, now that's irony." Tears fell down her face. "The Schiff and the twins will be sharing the same fate as well," said Matt, "As for the humans." Matt turned to the solders. "Shot them," he demanded. Loud gunshots echoed into the air. "NOOOO!"

"NNNNOOO!" Saya screamed as she jolted upward from her bed. Hagi jumped up from his chair and ran to her side. "Saya," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming," she looked down at her body. She was covered in sweat. The moon shined through the window. Kai burst through the door with Lulu behind him. Lulu held up her battle-ax. Kai had his pistol out at the ready. "Saya," said Kai, "You alright?" "We heard you scream," said a worried Lulu. "Yeah, I'm fine," Saya assured them.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Phew," said Kai rubbing the top of his head. "What a relief," said Lulu. "Kai, you should return to bed," said Hagi. "Yeah, you're right," said Kai lowing his gun. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Kai," said Saya, "Just go back to bed, please." Kai walked back to his room. Lulu went to the twins' room in case they heard their aunt scream. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hagi asked concerned.

Saya grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," she said pulling him onto the bed. "If that is what you wish," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She burled her face into his chest. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "Just stay here with me," she replied. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Your surgery is tomorrow," "I'm a little," she said, "But if you're there waiting for me then I'm fine." "Saya, I will always be waiting for you."

She nodded. She knew that he would be. Hagi looked out the window. "Hagi," she said breaking the silence. "Hn?" he answered, "Promise me, you won't die." "I promise," he said with a smile. "As long as you walk this earth; I will not die." "Promise?" she said. "I give you my word," he replied, "I will never leave you alone for you to defend for yourself." "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "I love you…" "My angel." "Hn?" she looked up at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Hagi chuckled, "Saya, since the day we met," he continued, "I've always love you and you are an angel brought down from the heavens to me." He touched her cheek. "My angel, Saya," he said smiling. Saya smiled and brushed at the same time. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his chest again. "You made me so happy." "Anything for you, Saya," he whispered, "I would give you the world." With that she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well, Saya, my angel," he whispered into her hair. "I will always love you."

Omoro was packed the following day. Kai had his hands full. Lulu helped him with customers. Saya tried to help but Kai wouldn't let her because of the illness. Saya was sick, she wasn't handicap. She sat on the couch. She began to cough up blood but this time there was more than before. Hagi quickly appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She continued to cough up more blood. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya," he said softly. She kept coughing. Hagi held her into his arms, not caring that there was blood on his clothes. Saya tried to stop but it just got worse.

It took severe minutes when she finally stopped. "It's getting worse by the minute," she said, "I'm pretty sure next time I won't make it." "We just have to try and deal with it while we can," Hagi assured her. The tone in his was painful to her ears. She couldn't let him suffer like this. The surgery was in two hours from now. If she could make it until then she would be fine. Julia had asked at Saya didn't eat anything before the surgery.

Hagi had to keep her away from the table when breakfast was set. Kai was having some doubles about the surgery but it was Saya's call not his. If that what his little sister wanted to do then who was he to stop her. Hagi was in the same position as Kai. He wanted nothing more than to think it over but he won't force his queen to change her mind. This was something Saya wanted to do and he would have to live with that.

Hagi looked up at the clock. It was five minutes before surgery. Julia was being a skeptical about the surgery herself. Saya wanted to do it and as her doctor there was no further discussion. Hagi lifted Saya up into his arms and headed down stairs. Kai looked at the clock. He grabbed his car keys but before stepping toward the door Saya spoke up. "Kai," she said. He turned to face her. "Yeah?" he replied. "I want Hagi only to come with me for the surgery," she said. Why would she say that?

"Alright then," said Kai putting his keys back. Lulu looked at him. Kai didn't argue with Saya. Since he learned about the illness, he was careful not to get her all worked up. He turned to Hagi. The chevalier nodded. Kai went back to work as the two disappeared out the door. Saya held onto Hagi's neck as he jumped from roof to roof. She wasn't afraid. She trusted him with her life. She knew that he wouldn't her fall. Hagi was the only person she completely trusted more so than her own family. Hagi looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wasn't trying to change anything but just wanted to be sure. "Yes, I'm sure of this," she replied but she didn't sound too sure to him. "Hagi," she said, "Promise something," "What is it Saya?" he asked. She whispered in his ear. Hagi's eyes widen for a moment or two then nodded. "If that is what you wish," he replied as they flew over the peaceful city. "Thank you, Hagi," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Saya lied on the examination table. Julia and severe Red Shield doctors stood over her. Julia's hands shook. She wasn't so sure of how it would turn out. _Please let this work, _she thought nervously. Hagi was waiting in the waiting area. Julia had asked if Kai was coming. Hagi had told her that Saya didn't want him to come. Julia knew that Saya was just being strong for Kai's sake as usual. Hagi looked up at the clock.

He hoped his queen would come out alive and well. Even if, this was only temperately, Hagi had waited patiently for the news from the doctor. A woman sat next to him. "You Hagi?" she asked. Hagi nodded. The woman reached out a file. "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you." Hagi took the file and opened it. It was information on the Black Shield and the cure to Saya's illness. The woman got up and walked away.

The light above the door turned off. Julia stepped out. Hagi stood up. "She's resting now," said Julia, "We'll soon even if she has survived or not." Hagi nodded. "I'm going to contact Kai," said Julia, "I know he'll want to know." Hagi didn't say anything. "You can see her now if you want." Hagi walked into Saya's recovery room. "Saya," he whispered as he placed a hand on hers. "Please, live on….."

All he could do now was wait. Minutes went by which turned into hours. To Hagi it felt like forever. His Saya was asleep and there was no telling if she would make it. He was now full with desire to hear her voice, for her to open her eyes, for movement of a finger. He desired to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her lips. He wanted her to say how much she loves him. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her presence. He would do anything to hold her again and for her to kiss his lips the way she always did.

Kai and the others arrived shortly after the surgery was over. "Is Saya okay?" Kai asked Julia. "She's resting," she said unsure. "We'll know soon enough." Kai punched the wall. "Damn it," he swore. He hated not knowing anything about his little sister's condition. Hagi heard Kai's voice from the waiting area. He knew that Kai was mad. He couldn't do anything about it. A light knock on the door, Kai and the others came into the room.

Lulu and the twins ran to Saya's bed side. "Is auntie Saya going to be alright?" asked April. "Is she?" asked May. "Yeah," said Kai patting their heads. Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. Okamura turned to Julia. "How long has she been out?" he asked. Julia checked he watch then looked over the clock on the wall. "I can't tell," she replied sadly. Kai touched his sister's hand. The sound of flat line hit his ears. "No," Mao gasped. Kai jumped up to his feet. Julia checked Saya's pulse.

"I'm afraid…." Everyone went silence. "She's dead." Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Hagi walked over to his queen's lifeless body. "Saya," he whispered. Julia led the others out of the room all but Hagi left. He stayed by his queen's side. Even, in death he would be with her. He took her hand into his and held it to his forehead. "Saya," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me. I love you deeply, my angel."

He kissed her lips. He felt a pulse. He pulled away and looked down. Saya slowly opened her eyes. "Hagi," she said turning to him. "Saya," he said looking down at her face. She smiled weakly. "I guess, the surgery was a success," she said, "Yes," he replied. They kissed. "How do you feel?' he asked after pulling away. "Fine," she replied sitting up. The door opened. Saya smiled at Kai who was surprised to see her alive. "Saya!" he cried. "Hey, Kai," she replied. Kai ran to his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked. Saya nodded smiling.

Julia and the others stepped into the room. The twins and Lulu ran at her side. Mao smiled and walked toward Saya. "You gave us a scar there," she said. "Sorry," said Saya. Mao just smiled. "Yep, you're fine," she said. Kai and everyone else laughed. Saya leaned back into the bed. The images of her dream replayed in her head. She bit her lip. "Saya?" said Kai. "Huh?" said Saya, "Oh, um, what Kai?" "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and turned her head. Hagi looked at her. "Saya," he said touching her hand.

"I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Hagi gave her a small smile. "Then, you should sleep," he said kissing her forehead. Kai ruffed her hair. "You go ahead and rest up," he said. Julia smiled. "I'll come by later to check on you." Everyone got up and left the room. Saya grabbed Kai's arm. "Kai," she said. Kai turned to face her. "Yeah?" he said. "Thanks for coming," she replied. Kai smiled and turned to her. "Of course," he replied, "We're a family after all." "Yeah," she said smiling. Hagi watched the two siblings.

Kai was closing Omoro when David's foot stops the door from closing. "Hey David," said Kai, "What's up?" David stepped into the restaurant. "Where are the girls?" David asked. "Lulu took them out for some ice cream," Kai answered closing the door. "Good," said David, "I need to have a word with you." Kai had a bed feel. Normally, when David wanted a word it wasn't good. Kai sat down at a table nearby.

David sat down across from him. "It's about the Black Shield," David began. Kai made a fist. How he hated them after what they did to Saya. Saya was still at the clinic recovering from surgery and Hagi was there too. "What about them?" Kai asked coldly. "They're on the move," David continued. "WHAT?" Kai shouted jolting up and punching the table. "Claim down and listen," said David, knowing that would have to say that.

Kai sat back down. "So?" he said, "What are they up to?" "They're tracking Saya's movements," David replied, "Tracking her how?" Kai asked, "Hagi destroyed the brace that they used to track her before we came here." David could sense the coldness in his voice. Talking about the Black Shield was Kai's less favorite thing to do but still there was some things needed to be said. David sighed and shook his head. "It appears they have other ways," he said. Kai punched the table once again this time with more force behind it.

"So, what does Joel want to do?" Kai asked. "For starters," said David, "We need to keep Saya under heavy guard like we originally planned and there's another thing." "What?" "Hagi," "What about 'im?" "We need to prevent him from killing any of them." "What makes you think that he would?" "He's a chevalier," "And?" "And; his indicts are to protect Saya from harm. Since they abuse her….." "You think that he'll kill them?" "We know so," "How?" David took a deep breath. "This has happened before."

"Hn?" said Kai, "When?" "During the Russian Revolution," David replied, "Saya and Hagi were undercover as a couple of reporters trying to uncover murders caused by the chiropterans." "They had learned a lot from their invitation." "Let me guess," said Kai, "That's not what all?" David nodded. "Someone caught Saya drinking blood from a blood pack that the Red Shield gave her." "They thought she was a vampire, right?" "Yes, soon the whole village had learned about Saya and rejected her."

"So, they started to abuse her?" "After a while they did." "What happened?" "Saya never told Hagi what the villagers were doing so that he wouldn't worry." "That sounds like Saya," said Kai leaning back in his chair. "How did he find out?" "He was walking around looking for more information on the chiropterans when he noticed a group of children…" "What were they doing?" "Throwing stones and sticks at Saya." "So, Hagi got pissed off?" David nodded. "He was outraged at Saya didn't tell and the fact this was going on behind his back."

"When Saya went to sleep that night," "And?" Kai asked folding his arms over his chest. "That's when things got worse." Kai leaned in closer. "Hagi was under so much stress over Saya being abuse that something inside him snapped," "Snapped?" David nodded once more. "He lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Something inside of him has snapped which caused a horrible sight." "How horrible?" "Well, let me put it this way: if Saya didn't stop him things would have been much worse. If Hagi continued then all of Russia would have been no more." Kai couldn't believe it. The Hagi he knew wasn't that kind of person but if Saya needed him the gloves would come off.

Kai had seen how Hagi felt for Saya and how much she meant to him. Saya was everything to Hagi. Kai couldn't that happening like what happened in Vietnam with Saya. Those were things Kai couldn't picture happening. He had seen what would happen when Saya snapped but never has Hagi snapped. Would Hagi attack Saya during his rampage? Just like Saya attacked him? Kai wasn't sure. David knew that Kai wasn't sure.

"This is the truth," he said breaking the ice. Kai looked at him then turned away. David sighed and leaned back into his chair arms crossed. His phone rang. Kai looked over at David as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Julia?" said David, "Hn?" said Kai. Why was Julia calling? Did something happen to Saya? Hagi burst through the door. "Kai," he said, "Saya's gone!" Kai jumped to his feet. David's face turned pale. He hang up the phone. "What Hagi is true," he said, "Julia just confirmed it."

"Wait," said Kai, "What ya mean she's gone?" The chevalier said nothing. "Wasn't she with you?" "She wanted something to drink, so I….." Kai had walked over to the chevalier and grabbed him by the coaler. "THAT NO EXCUSE HAGI!" he shouted shaking him. "YOU'RE SAYA'S CHEVALIER! AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE BE BY HER SIDE ALWAYS! SAYA'S OUT THERE! PROBALBY SCAR OR WORSE!..." "Kai!" David shouted. Kai turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Saya but yelling isn't going to solve anything." Kai let go of Hagi's coaler and claimed down a bit.

"First thing first," said David as Hagi straighten his coaler. "We need to start at square one." "Meaning?" Kai asked. "We start at the clinic," said Hagi. David nodded. "I'll contact Joel and the others." Both Kai and Hagi nodded. Hagi took into the night sky. David began to contact Louis and fill him in. Kai looked down at floor. Not again, this can't happen, not again. He already got her back and now she was gone again. Did the Black Shield take her? Kai couldn't bear the thought. H made a fist and bit his lip. _Saya, _he thought feeling the pain building inside. _Where did you go now? _

Chapter 5, recaptured

Saya opened her eyes and find herself in her dark cell. "So, you thought you could escape, huh?" said a voice. Saya looked and saw Mac stepping out of the shadows. "Well, you thought wrong," "Mac!" she gasped. She stood up but felt something pulled her down. She looked down and saw metal chains around her ankles. "You like?" Mac asked, "We've upgraded since you were away." "You can't keep me here," she hissed, "My friends will come for me." "Yeah, we know," he said, "That's why we got some surprises for them."

"What are you planning?" she hissed. Mac pressed a red button on the wall near the metal bars. Saya screamed in pain as electricity shot out the metal chains, surrounding her body. She fell to the stone cold floor. "You should watch your mouth, kid," h said, "Or otherwise…." "You dirty…." She didn't finish as she blacked out. Matt stepped into the room. "Did you show her our new toy?" he asked. Mac nodded. "So, now what?" Mac asked.

"We follow the plan," Matt replied looking down at Saya's lifeless body for the moment. Mac nodded. Saya opened her eyes. "Matt," she growled. Matt kicked her through the metal bars. She coughed up blood as his foot connected with her stomach. Mac opened the door. Saya couldn't move. Matt stepped into the cell. He threw his jacket to the side. Saya knew what was coming next. She covered her head with her arms as he kicked her stomach. Mac watched holding Matt's jacket that was hanging on his arm.

Matt punched her in the chin. Saya bit her lip. Matt picked her up by her neck and tossed her into the wall. Blood shot out her mouth as her back hit the wall. She sidles down to the floor. Matt grabbed her by the coaler of her shirt and lifted her up against the wall. "You do well to remember who's in charge," he said shaking her. "Do I make myself clear!" she grabbed his wrist and tried to pull away. The pressure on her neck bone increased. Mac looked over his shoulder as a guard appeared from the shadows.

"Sir," he said, "What is it now?" Mac asked coldly. "The Red Shield is on the move." "Red Shield huh?" said Mac turning to Matt. Matt nodded and dropped Saya to the floor. She began to cough but no blood this time. Which meant the surgery worked but for how long? She wasn't sure. "Get Saya ready," said Matt, "We'll getting ready for a war with Red Shield." Mac nodded. The phone rang in Mac's pocket.

"Hello?" he said. Matt waited for him to finish. Saya slowly looked up. Matt kicked her side. Saya screamed in pain as her bones came crashing hang up the phone. "Well?" said Matt. Mac turned to him. "He's here," he replied, "He's waiting up stairs for us. He has something to discuss before we make our move against Red Shield." Matt nodded and grabbed Saya by the neck. "We'll be back," he said threaten her. "While we're gone you think about where your loyalties lay." He let her fall to the floor.

Matt and Mac stepped into the large meeting room. A shadowy figure sat at the long wooden table. "So, you came at last," said Matt as they sat down. The figure smiled. "I've been busying,' said the figure, "So, I heard that you lost the girl." "We got her back," said Mac. The figure looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you got her back," said the figure, "Thanks to your screw ups, we're behind schedule."

"We're sorry," said Matt. "Sorry doesn't cut it," said the figure, "The girl is now full with the spirit you've broken. We need her to have a broken spirit, so we can control her better." "Blame the Red Shield," said Mac, "That kid and the chevalier ruined everything." Matt glanced over at Mac. "I know that boy and the chevalier have taken her but they gave her back hope. The hope that they'll come for her," said the figure. "Sir," said Matt, "If I may?" "You can," said the figure glaring at him. Matt cleared his throat.

"The boy, Kai will not be a problem but the chevalier, Hagi will be a problem." "I'm aware of Hagi," said the figure, "I have seen him with my own eyes or should I say my own eye." "We're aware of your condition caused by the chevalier," said Matt. The figure smiled. "The girl will draw the chevalier out. Once you capture him, bring him to me." "But, how are we going to catch him?" said Mac who was clueless as ever.

"Use the girl," said Matt, "As a chevalier; Hagi will come for her." "Why do you want him?" Matt asked. The figure continued to smile. "For payback," said the figure, "For what he has done to me." Matt looked to the wall. "So, what should we do with the boy?" he asked looking back to the figure. "Kill him with the Red Shield." "What should we do with the girl when we complete our goal?" "The virus is taking affect even now as we speak. The virus will make short work of her." "We won't have any use for her after the Red Shield is finished." Mac looked to the door as a guard came in.

"What is it now?" he asked coldly. "The girl is causing trouble from her cell," he said. Matt turned to the guard. "Shot her," he said, "That should keep her quiet." The guard nodded and disappeared. The figure's smile faded. The figure punched the table. "You idiots can't be one little girl under control!" the figure shouted. "We're doing our best," said Matt. "That son of a bitch and the chevalier have filled her head with thoughts," said Mac. The sound of gunshot and a painful scream echoed off the walls.

Mac stood up. "Where are you going/" Matt asked. "To shut that girl up," Mac replied before disappearing. Matt growled. "Leave him be," the figure replied, "He's becoming too dangerous to himself the mission. If worse comes to worse shot him." "Understood," said Matt, "And one more thing," said the figure, "Don't let that girl out of your sights again. There are others that would do anything to get their hands on her." "You mean Red Shield," said Matt before walking away. The figure smiled as he watched him leave.

"So," said the figure, "Saya is being difficult as always." He leaned back into his chair. "Soon, the damn organization will be no more and Saya will die along with my revenge for Diva's death." The thought of avenging his queen made him very happy. "First, I have to kill Hagi then Saya and then so the Black Shield will be no more." He had plans of his own for the Black Shield. "I grow tire of humans," he said, "They're nothing but insects that need to be crashed where they stand. Soon, my precious Diva; your children will rule this world with a iron fist. Like you would have wanted."

Kai stood looking into the grey van windows. Louis rolled out the window. "Anything?" he asked. Kai looked away. Hagi landed onto the pavement. Louis could tell by his face that he couldn't find Saya either. Louis sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "She's here somewhere," he said. Kai didn't say anything. Then Hagi turned to the north. "What's up?" Kai asked turning to him. Hagi disappeared into the air and reappeared with a Black Shield solder. "Nice work," said Louis as he got out the van.

Kai walked toward the solder. Hagi ripped the rocket launcher out of his hands and tossed it to the ground. The weapon broke in two. Kai pulled out his own weapon and pointed at the solder's neck. "You got something that belongs to us," he said. The solder didn't speak. Hagi slashed him against the wall. The solder looked to see Hagi's claws at his throat. Kai and Louis watched. The solder looked scared. Kai had never seen Hagi so rough with anyone but Solomon, "He's starting to show signs that he'll snap," said Louis in an alert.

"Where is Saya?" said an angrily Hagi, the solder shook in fear. Kai couldn't speak. Louis was scared out of his mind. Hagi threw the solder to the van. The solder landed onto the hood of the van. Hagi appeared over him. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. If this was Hagi when Saya was missing; Kai hated to see Hagi when Saya is dead. "I'll ask you again," the chiropteran growled, "Where is she?" He picked up the solder by the neck. "Hagi," said Kai grabbing his arm. Hagi looked to the boy.

'I know that you're worried about Saya," he said, "Believe me, I am too but this isn't going to solve anything." Hagi dropped the solder. "No," he said, "You're right Kai, this won't get Saya back." Louis sighed with relief. "Now that's over," he said, "What you say we head back, huh?" Kai and Hagi looked at him. "Right never mind," said Louis knowing that they won't go back without any news on Saya's location.

"I'm going for a walk," said Kai walking toward an alleyway. "Maybe I'll run into Saya again," he said to himself. He could feel Hagi's eyes on his back as he walked. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see Louis or Hagi anymore. Kai sighed then continued walking. He came to a large factory. Kai noticed something large flying through the air. Two other figures joined it as it flew. Then Kai noticed that the figures were heading right for him. Kai dived down to the side at the figures came clashing down.

Smoke filled the air as the three figures clashed landed. Kai shield himself from the smoke and dirt flying through the air. He saw the figures stepping out the cloud of smoke and dust. Each figure had red eyes. Kai gasped as he saw three chiropterans stepping out the cloud. "CRAP!" he shouted jumping to the side as one headed right for him. The chiropteran's claw got stuck into a wall behind Kai. The other two chiropterans charged at Kai. Kai dived down to the side pulling out his pistol. He aimed at the chiropteran's forehead and fired.

The bullet launched itself into the chiropteran's skull. The third chiropteran lunged at Kai from above. Kai rounded to his other side. The chiropteran's claws clashed landed onto the pavement. The first chiropteran got its claw unstuck from the wall and ran toward Kai. Kai jumped up and fired at the chiropteran's torso. The bullet slashed through the meat and fresh. Kai continued to shot. "Damn, it," he cried as the second chiropteran launched itself into the air. The bullet that was in its head was now on the ground.

Kai ducked down as the third chiropteran its claws at Kai's neck. The two chiropterans clashed. The bullet in the first chiropteran fell to the ground. Kai shot again this time at its frank. The chiropteran dodged the bullet. The second and the third chiropteran surrounded Kai. Kai looked around. He was surrounded by the three chiropterans. Kai tried to shot at the first chiropteran but he had used all of his bullets. Kai reached into his back pocket where he usually kept more but there were none. "Damn," he said, "I'm all out. Can't defend myself now." The chiropterans took a step closer.

Kai looked up at the chiropteran towering over him. He made a fist. There was nothing he could do now. The chiropteran's claws pierced through muscle and fresh. Kai fell to the ground. Blood pouring out his chest creating a piddle around his body. The chiropterans took a step toward him. Kai tried to stand but couldn't. The first chiropteran broke off into a run toward its prey. A sliver light sliced through the beast. Kai watched as the chiropteran turned to stone. The other two chiropterans roared and turned to see a girl standing there. Her eyes glowing red with rage as she saw Kai bleeding.

"Saya," said Kai as the girl moved again. The second chiropteran launched itself at the girl but that was its mistake. The girl sliced through the chiropteran with ease. The chiropteran suffered the same fate as the first. The third chiropteran hissed. Saya walked toward it. "You'll pay for hurting my older brother," she hissed. "Saya," said Kai touched by his sister's words. He tried to move again but couldn't. The chiropteran charged full speed toward Saya. Saya jumped up into the air with her katana over her head.

The chiropteran looked up as the girl came clashing downwards. The blade filled with her poisonous blood pierced through fresh right between the beast's eyes. The chiropteran roared in pain as its body turned to stone. Saya landed onto her feet. She ran to Kai's side. "KAI!" she cried out. Kai tried to move but the pain got to him first. He screamed in pain. "Kai, hold on," she said, "I'll get you help I promise." She placed her hand on his back. Kai continued scream from the pain. Saya looked to be in pain as well watching the only family she had left suffering. She couldn't afford to lost Kai too. She just couldn't.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a light. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. _"Kai," _said a voice. Kai turned around and saw two figures standing behind him. He knew those two figures. "DAD! RIKU!" he shouted as he saw them. _"Kai-nichan," _said Riku smiling but the smile faded. _"You shouldn't be here," _said his father, _"It's not time for you to die yet." _'But…." Kai said but couldn't get the words to come out. Riku nodded as his father spoke.

_"Dad's right," _said the boy, _"You need to protect Saya-neechan and my kids." _Kai didn't know what to say that the moment. _"You need to be with Saya right now," _said his father, _"She needs you more than ever." _"Saya is…." Kai couldn't finish. Saying that his little sister was dying brought more pain than the wound on his chest. _"Saya-neechan needs you and Hagi there to help her," _said Riku, _"What are you doing here?" "I'm proud of you, Kai," _said his father, _"For keeping care of Riku and Saya. Now you have to make sure that Saya lives as her big brother." _"I couldn't protect Riku," said Kai turning away from his father.

_"I know," _said George, _"Nanunaisa, " _Kai looked at his father. George smiled at his eldest brother. _"Protect Saya and give her a reason to move on with her life." _Kai smiled and nodded. "I will,' he promised him. George and Riku both smiled. George touched Kai's wound on his chest. _"Farwell, my son," _he said as a bright light flashed before Kai's eyes. Kai couldn't see or hear them anymore. The visions of his father and brother forever burned into his mind. With the sense of pride; Kai was more so able to protect what was left of his family. Even, if that meant throwing his own life away. Saya needed him now more than ever.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dark cell. He looked around and saw in the cell across from him was Saya. "Saya!" he cried. She looked over at him. The look on her face was hopeless. Kai noticed the bandages around his chest. "Huh?" he said. "I asked them to do that," said Saya suddenly. "Why Saya?" he asked. "So, you could live," she replied, "Now, if I don't do what they ask me then they'll kill you." "Saya," said Kai. He sat down in the middle of the cell. "I never wanted this for you, ya know," she said quietly, "I know," said Kai, "That's how I feel about you."

She smirked. "Ya know, they're going to kill me," he said, "Even, if you follow orders." "I know," she replied sadly, "But, you'll stay alive longer." Kai looked down at his wound. "Ya, know," he said smiling, "For an evil organization, they know how to dress a wound like this." Saya looked over at him. "You can escape, you know," she said. "And leave you?" he said, "I'm going to do that to you. We're a family and we can't just abandon the other like that." Saya had a feel he would say something like that. "Nanunaisa," said Kai smiling.

"You know, Hagi is worried out of his mind for you," said Kai. "Not surprising," she said, "He's always worried about me." Kai laughed. "So, where are we anyway?" he asked. "Their headquarters," said Saya, "They travel by plane." "So, the Red Shield….?" "They don't know this," Saya replied. Kai looked around the cell. The sound of a metal door opened. Kai looked and saw Mac stepping into the room. "So, you're awake boy," he hissed. Kai noticed the blood pack in his hand. "Feeding time girl," he said.

Saya looked at him. Mac tossed the pack between the bars. Saya picked it up and ripped it open. Kai watched as the blood went down Saya's throat. A solder came into the room with a tray of human food. Mac opened the door to Kai's cell. If Kai had the strength he would take the chance but his body was weak. The solder placed the tray down in front of him. "Eat up boy," said Mac, "We got to keep you fit too, ya know." Kai looked up at him with hatred in his eyes. Mac growled before leaving the room. The solder closed the door behind him.

Kai took the food from the tray and began to eat. Saya watched him smiling. "At least they're feeding you," she said. Kai stopped and looked up at her. He pushed a plate from the tray over to her cell. Saya looked at the food that hit her side. "You need to keep your strength up too,' he said. "….." Saya looked at him and smiled. She took the plate and ate what was on it. Kai smiled knowing that he was caring for her.

Mao walked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was ten to pas eight and Kai was still wasn't yet. Hagi stepped in shaking his head. Mao was worried for Kai's safely. The twins were in the next room over crying for their father but he wasn't coming. Lulu stepped in behind Hagi. "We looked all over the town," she said, "But couldn't find Kai anywhere." Julia came into the room. "First, Saya and now Kai," she said, "There's something going on here." "I shouldn't let him go alone," said Hagi.

David and Louis came in. "Okaumra, is still searching," said David. Louis sighed sadly. "That this rate, we'll never find Saya or Kai," said Louis. Julia sighed. "I see," she said, "We just have to keep searching then." Mao looked at the clock again. "What if Kai's dead?" she panicked. Lulu shook her head. "Kai wouldn't die that easy, right?" she said turning to Hagi. Hagi nodded. That wasn't good enough for Mao. "We need to find Kai and Saya," she said, "No matter what." No one said a word.

Okaumra came into the apartment. "I have eyewitnesses," he said, "That saw a boy that match Kai's description fighting some monsters." "Where?" David asked. "Near the audio parts factory just outside of town," said Okaumra. Hagi knew that there was more. "The sources I have said that the boy was wounded by one of the monsters." Mao gasped as Okaumra continued. "Then, they said this girl that matched Saya's description appeared and saved the boy's life." Hagi's heart skips a beat. So, Saya had saved Kai, "Then, these solders appeared and the girl and the boy away." David rubbed his chin.

"So, Saya and Kai are held captive by the Black Shield," he said. "It will appear so," said Okaumra, "If Kai really is with the Black Shield then that would mean." David nodded. "They'll use Kai as a tool for our surrender." "David?" said Julia in shock. "You're not going to give in are you?" Okaumra asked, "Even, though they give two chips that they can use but still…." Hagi made a fist. "We need a plan," said Louis. Lulu nodded. "But Kai and Otonashi," said Mao, "What about them?" Hagi was more concern with Kai and Saya's safely more so than the Red Shield that the moment.

The chevalier stepped onto the windowsill. "Hn?" said Julia as they all turned to him. "Where do you think you're going?" David asked the chevalier. "To find Saya and Kai," Hagi answered before disappearing into the wind. Lulu looked out the window. "Leave him be for now," said David, "He's just despite to find them." Lulu nodded. "What about the twins?" she asked. "Lulu, you will take care of them until we find Kai," said David. Lulu nodded again sadly. Mao sighed and walked into the twins' room.

Saya sliced through the chiropteran like paper. The chiropteran fell to the ground turning into stone. Kai stood there watching her. Mac and Matt on either side of him, Kai's injuries would take a long time to heal and he still didn't have the strength to fight. Saya walked toward them. "Good work," said Matt coldly. Saya nodded. Kai looked at her face. "Saya." He whispered. It had been day twelve since Kai and Saya had been under the Black Shield's control. "Let's go," said Matt. Saya and Kai both nodded.

They couldn't put fear into Kai. He was much stronger than that. "I promise," said Kai as he walked beside Saya. "I'll get us out of here and with the others." Saya didn't say anything. Kai looked at her. The fear in her eyes pained him. Mac opened the black van that Hagi and Kai had attacked to save Saya the first time. Saya climbed into the back with Kai behind her. In order, to get Saya to obey; they brought Kai along on missions so she could or otherwise they would kill Kai right in front of her.

Matt climbed into the driver seat. Mac closed the back doors and made his way to the front. "Hey," said Kai as the van started and took off. Saya wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry Kai," she said softly. "Hn?" said Kai. "For getting you into this mess," she replied. "Don't worry about it," he said turning his head to the side. Saya looked out the corner of her eye at him. Kai had let them hold him captive to be with his sister.

Kai grabbed her arm like he did when he was begging her to turn Riku into a chevalier. "Look," he said. Saya looked at him this time. "Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get us out here. I promise you that Saya." Saya looked away. "You can say it as many as you want," she said, "We can't escape them." Kai grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever talk like that," he said, "I'm your big brother and I'm going to look after you no matter what they might do to me." Saya knew there was no arguing with Kai. Then the van began to shake. "What the hell?" Kai shouted. Saya looked out the back window.

"Its' David and the others!" she shouted. "What?" said Kai in shock. He got up and saw David and the others shooting at the van. "Alright!" he cheered, "We're getting out of here!" Saya smiled as he cheered. The back doors flew open. Hagi appeared from behind the doors. "Hagi!" they both shouted. "Are you two alright?" the chevalier asked. They both nodded. "Hagi, can you take Kai?" Saya asked, "He's badly wounded and needs Julia's help." "As you wish," said the chevalier but before that could happen; a rocket slashed into the chevalier's chest spending him flying back.

"HAGI!" they both shouted. The solder that had shot Hagi closed the doors. "Get going," he said to Matt and Mac. "We'll hold them off!" Matt stepped on the gas and zoomed off. Kai and Saya fell to the floor. "Shit," said Kai as he punched the floor. They heard the sound of gunshots on the roof. "It's Hagi," said Saya sensing her chevalier's presence. "You sure?" Kai asked. Saya nodded. The sound of the solders screaming and falling off the roof echoed in their ears. "Hagi!" Saya cried out. "Saya," Hagi's voice whispered in her ears.

The roof of the van threw off and the chevalier held out a hand for the two siblings. "You go first Saya," said Kai holding out his hands for her to step onto. "But, Kai you're hurt," she said, "Never mind, that," said Kai, "Just climb up now." Saya stepped onto his hands. Kai lifted her up to the roof. Hagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her up then assisted Kai up. 'Thanks man," said Kai as he sat on the roof. Hagi wrapped his arm around Saya's waist and grabbed Kai by the coaler of his jacket. The chevalier was about to leap off the roof when a gunshot echoed in Saya's ears. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them; she gasped. Hagi was falling off the roof. Kai and Saya stood watching the chevalier fall to the streets below. "NOO!" Saya shouted running to the edge of the roof. "HAGIIII!" she cried as the van turned under a bridge. Kai saw the bridge coming and pushed Saya down to the roof. "Saya!" he shouted as he pushed her down. Saya looked up at the bridge as they went under it. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought of Hagi being lost to her again pained her. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

He tried to comfort Saya. She cried into his chest. "Saya," said Kai sadly. As they came out from underneath the bridge; they noticed a car driving beside the van. Mao rolled the window down and popped her head out. "JUMP!" she shouted. Kai held onto Saya's hand. "On three, ready?" he said. Saya nodded as she knelt down to leap onto the car. "One….two….three!" the two leapt off the van and onto the roof of the car. "Yes, got them," said Mao to the driver. Lulu pushed the back door open. "Saya! Kai!" she shouted, "Get in hurry!"

They both climbed into the back seat of the car. Kai closed the car door behind him. "They're out," said Okaumra through his cell phone. 'Roger," said Louis as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the van. The rocket hit the van blowing it into little pieces. "Got them," said Louis to David. Hagi climbed into the back of the car that Louis and David were in. "They're safe," David told the chevalier. Hagi nodded then smirked. "Alright!" said Kai as he cheered. "We did it!" Mao cheered.

"Not so fast," said Okaumra, "We still have the rest of the Black Shield to deal with here." Mao froze. Kai laughed until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He held his chest. "Kai!" Saya cried out when she heard him. Okaumra turned to see what was going on. "Step on it!" Saya shouted, "Kai's hurt!" with that Okaumra headed back to the apartment. Mao could see blood dripping out from the bandages around Kai's chest. "Kai hold on," said Saya. Lulu placed her hands on Kai's wound for pressure to stop the bleeding. Soon, Kai's vision was getting foggy soon after he blacked out.

Chapter 6, Saya's decision

Kai opened his eyes to found himself on a bed. He sat up from the bed. He touched his chest. A new set of bandages had been placed there around his chest. Julia came into the room. "Ah," she said, "You're awake." Kai looked at her. "Where's Saya?" he asked. Julia handed him a glass of water. Kai took the glass and took a sip. "She's with Hagi," Julia replied, "They went for a walk just a few minutes ago."

"Is she….?" Kai asked, "She's fine," said Julia, "She was determined to keep you save." Kai chuckled. "That sounds like Saya," said Kai taking another sip of water. Julia smiled but then the smile faded. "She's dying quicker than before," she said, "Huh?" said Kai looking up at her. "The surgery only speed up the process," Julia answered, "Saya has only four days to live now." "Before the surgery…." Kai made a fist as he spoke. "What was the rate of her survival?" he asked. "Fourteen days," Julia replied not looking at him.

Ten days had been reduced to four. Kai punched the mattress Julia didn't say anything. "So, how can we stop it?" he asked. Julia continued to look away. "We can't," was all she could say. Kai jumped up from the mattress and grabbed the doctor by her lab coat. "WHAT YA MEAN? WE CAN'T?" he yelled, "Saya is my sister and I can't do anything to save her?" Julia pushed his hand away. "Just like I said," she replied, "We can't do anything about Saya's condition. The surgery was the only option we had."

Kai punched the wall at her side. "I know how you feel about Saya," she said, "But, yelling and punching isn't going to do anything for her." Kai bit his lip. She was right. Kai could yell and punch the wall all he wanted but wouldn't able to save Saya's life. Kai walked out into the hall, hands in his pockets. Julia sighed as she watched him step out the room. "The only ones who can save are the Black Shield," she said before he closed the door. Kai squeezed the knob before slashing the door shut and walked off.

After hearing the news from Julia; Saya knew that she only had four days to live her life. She looked over her shoulder toward the chevalier standing behind her. Kai and the others would dead off leaving Hagi, Lulu and the twins all alone. She wondered how he will take her death. Years ago; she wanted to die but now she wanted her life back Hagi was the one she wanted to end her life but now she wanted to spend her life with him as lovers. Kai and Hagi had given her everything. What could she give to them in return?

Saya wished that the toxin in her blood was out and she was able to live her life the way she wanted to with Hagi and the others. She made a fist and bit her lip. She continued to look into the window of a store with couples were shopping. Friends laughing and trying on clothes. How she would miss shopping with her friends. She saw a couple kiss. How she would miss kissing Hagi and showing him her affection. Hagi watched her carefully. Saya had asked him to walk with her after hearing the news from Julia.

"Saya…" she turned to face him. "Are you alright?" Good old Hagi; always worrying about her well-being. She would miss that. She wondered who would be there for Hagi. She wanted nothing more than spend her days not worrying about her death. The chevalier waited for her reply. "Hagi…" He noticed the sorrow in her voice. "Yes?" he replied unaware of the sorrow in his voice. She heard it and it made her smile knowing that he would miss her so much. "If I…." the chevalier where this was going.

"If I die….promise me that you would take care of Kai and the others for me?" "You don't have to ask that," he replied. "I know," she said tighten her fist. Hagi walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Until, your dying day," he said, "I will be by your side to protect the life you have left in this world. I will make sure that you spend your last moments with your love ones without any interrupts." She was speechless for a moment. She smiled and placed her hands on his. "Yes," she said closing her eyes taking in his scent and the warmth of his body. "Thank you, Hagi."

April sat on her bed across from May. The twins had heard that their aunt was dying. No one knew that they understood what that meant. May was curled into a ball. April looked at her twin. She was in pain too. She climbed off the bed and climbed on her sister's bed. "It's going to be okay, May," she said assuring her sister. May nodded wrapping the tears from her eyes. "I wish that auntie Saya didn't have to die," she said. April nodded. "Me too," she replied taking her twin into her arms and sang her song.

The song of their mother; they had grown to love their aunt like a mother. Saya had given them a sense of hope and love that Kai and the others could never give them. Saya had become an important part of their lives. She would die before the twins would get older. April and May wanted to live with Saya forever. Kai had told them stories about their aunt. If only he knew just how they felt toward their aunt. They knew what happened to their mother and all the things she had done to their aunt. April began to sing for her sister.

May had said that April had a beautiful singing voice. Once she finished looked at her sister. May wrapped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Hearing her sister's singing voice always made May feel better. May's smile always made April feel better. Kai had taught them what being a family meant and they treasured that. May smiled making April smile. They heard a loud crashing sound coming from the hall. April opened the door to see Mao had dropped something and was trying to pick up.

"It's just auntie Mao," she said turning to her sister. May nodded. April closed the door but a foot stopped it. The blue eyed queen looked up and Louis smiling at them. "You girls hungry?" he asked. The twins shook their heads. Louis knew that something was bothering them. They had Saya's appetite; so if they wouldn't hungry then something was wrong. "What's the matter girls?" he asked closing the door behind him. April jumped onto the bed next to her twin. Louis sat down on the empty bed.

"We're just worried about auntie Saya," said May, "We want her to live with us forever," said April. Louis gave them a soft smile. "That's very sweet of you girls to worry about your aunt like that," he said, "You two are smart for your age." "Uncle Louis…." "Hn?" "Is daddy and uncle Hagi going to be okay? I mean they love auntie Saya as much as we do." "That's up to them," said Louis. He smiled and stood up knowing that they would want some time to themselves. "If you girls want your aunt's last days there memorable then why not play with her while you still can." Those were his last words before existing the room.

April and May looked to each other. They knew that he had a point. "I'm home," Saya's voice called from the living room. The twins ran out the room and into their aunt's arms. Saya smiled as she held her little nieces. Hagi stood behind her watching them with a small smile on his face. Kai stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Saya and the twins hugging each other. Hagi watched Saya's face before leaving the three queens to have a moment together. Kai followed him into the hall leaving the girls alone.

Saya lied on her bed smiling. She had spent the day playing with her nieces. She enjoyed their company. The following day; she went out shopping with Mao, Julia, Lulu, April and May. She had spent time with David, Louis, Okaumra and Kai. Today was her third day left for her to live. She had spent the last two days with the people that were important to her al but one. Hagi stepped into the room with a tray of food for her. She sat up smiling.

Hagi knew behind that smile was sadness. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew the truth. He set the tray down at the foot of her bed. "Hagi," she said. He looked up and into her eyes. "Yes?" he answered. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her in return. They fell onto the bed still kissing. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear. "Saya…?" he said looking down at her. Nothing would make him happier than to take her right then and there but he was a gentleman. He knew that deep in his heart; he wanted to.

"No," He said getting up and sitting onto the bed. He noticed that the first few buttons were undone. She must have done that while they were kissing. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you said that you would do anything I asked for?" she asked. "Not, if it involves hurting you," he replied. He ripped a corner of the bed with his right hand. He held it out in front of her and closed his hand shut. When he opened his hand the piece of the mattress was nothing but dust and powder.

"I know that you're a chiropteran and that you could handle my strength," he said, "But, in your current condition; I could crash your bones and you wouldn't recover from it." Saya knew he was right but still it was something she wanted to do with him. In her condition; Hagi's strength would kill her quicker than she was suppose to but she didn't care. She kissed his lips again. "Saya…" "Please, Hagi," she begged, "I want to…." "You don't want to hurt you or kill you quicker," he replied clammily. Saya grabbed him by the ear and kissed his lips again. "Please," she pleased again.

"This is my dying wish to you." Hagi knew that she wanted to before it was too late. She kissed him again this time with force and determination to get what she wanted. Hagi was the only one she wanted this from and he was being so difficult. She didn't mind; she kind of liked it. They fell back onto the bed kissing. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt as they continued kissing. Hagi had given into her demand. Knowing full well that this maybe the last time they have together. Hagi was willing to take his queen's love for his own.

Julia looked at the motor smiling. "I did it," she said, "I know where their headquarters are. Now to tell the others." She stood up and walked off into the living room. She noticed that everyone but Saya and Hagi were present. Kai was checking his gun for bullets. David and Okaumra were talking. Louis and Lulu were laughing about something. Mao sat next to Kai watching him. The twins were playing with their blocks. "I have good news" Julia called out. Everyone looked up at her.

"I have learned where the Black Shield's headquarters is." Kai jolted up from his seat. David did the same as Kai. "Where is it?" Kai asked. "They're currently in Russia," said Julia. "Russia, huh?" said Kai putting on his jacket. "Just where do you think you're going?" said David. "To get the cure for Saya," he replied. "You can't just go and burst through their hideout blindly," said Okaumra standing up. "I am just to let Saya die?" Kai shouted, "She's my little sister!" "We know," said David.

"They're right, Kai," said Louis getting up from the table. "We need a plan before we go bursting in." Kai didn't listen. "Kai," said Mao quietly, knowing full well that he wouldn't listen if a member of his family was in danger. "Just calm down and think for a minute," said David. Kai turned to face him growling. The door to Saya's room open, Saya and Hagi stood in the doorway. Julia knew that they heard everything. "Then if they're in Russia," said Saya, "I'm going to end it there." "Saya," Kai whispered.

"I have a plan," said Saya, "And this might be dangerous but it'll work." "We are listening, Saya," said David. Saya nodded. "If it's me they want then…." Hagi knew where this was going. It was something that they had done a long time ago which was why they wouldn't be excepting it. "Saya," he said, "I'm not so sure that plan will work this time." "Trust me, Hagi," she said, "It will, if you just trust me." "I always do, Saya," he replied. Kai was confused. "Hagi and I will go in first," she said turning to the others.

"David, Louis and Lulu will go in second," she continued, "Mao, Julia and Kai will stay here with the twins." "WHAT?" It was Kai who shouted. "Saya! You have got to be kidding me!" he cried, "You think I'm just going to stay put while you put your life at risk?" "I would ask you to help Kai," she replied, "But, you're injured." Kai looked down at his wound and cursed under his breath. If he didn't wounded. Hagi looked to Kai.

Okaumra approached Saya. "Anything you need me to do?" he asked. "Yeah," said Saya, "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure what is it?" Okaumra replied. Saya walked into her room and came back with a suitcase. She placed it on the table and opened it. "I managed to sneak this when they weren't looking," she said. She pulled out a container and handed to Okaumra. Okaumra saw a logo on it. "I can't tell what that is," She said, "I want you to get more information out it. All I know is something important."

Okaumra examined the container. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "And there's something too," said Saya, "They have made a deal with some company. If you would look into that too." "You got it," Okaumra replied. "I'll help," said Mao. Saya smiled at her. "Alright," said Julia, "So, what should Kai and I do?" Saya pulled out a map and placed it on the table. "I took this a while back," she said, "We need to strike here."

Hagi watched as she pointed to a large square on the map. "This is the main control room. Hagi when you and I will get to this corner. I would like for you to head to the main control room." "If that is what you, Saya," Hagi replied. "David and Louis will have to take this route. Once you get to this room here. You need to knock the video cameras." "What should I do, Saya?" Lulu asked. "Once you, David and Louis come in from here. Lulu, you go this way." "What's there?" Kai asked.

"Matt's warehouse," she replied, "He keeps all of their weapons there. Lulu, I want you to destroy them before they know we're there." "Got ya," said Lulu. "Once, you're finished join up with Hagi." Lulu nodded. 'What 'bout you, Saya?" David asked. "Don't worry about me," she replied, "That's just something, I need to do myself." Hagi had a bad feel about his queen's words for a moment. David sighed. "Looks like Saya has thought this through," he said. "Yep," said Louis. "She's like a total different person," said Kai.

Saya rolled up the map. She handed it to David. "What is your real plan?" he asked. "What I just told you is my real plan," she replied before walking off. David watched her walk off. No how hard she tried to hid it; Saya couldn't hide the fact that she had another plan in mind. One that could prove dangerous to those around her and to herself. David and the others knew Saya better than that. If it was dangerous then she wouldn't include them in. Normally, David wouldn't look into her actions but this was different.

Saya leaned against the wall. She looked over her shoulder. People walked by, not taking any notice of her. Her eyes were on a supplies store. The doors to the store opened. A young man with blonde hair stepped out. "So, you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. Saya stepped out from the alley. "Just give me what I asked for," she said. "Fine, fine," said the blonde replied. "Sooo, how does Romeo feel about this?" "Shut up," said Saya turning away. "Ooohhh, I've strike a nerve or two." Saya held out her hand.

"Just hand it over," she said. The man handed the bag to her. "So, what might I ask; are you going to do with it?" he asked, "You just let me worry about that," said Saya. "You know," said the man, "My offer still stands." "What? And let the Black Shield kill everyone precious to me? While I run and hid?" "No," said the man, "I'm just asking for you to think on where you would want to be for your final hours."

"I thought you love drama?" said Saya raising an eyebrow. "I do," he replied, "It's just that I have a promise to your mother ya know." "If I don't live…." She bit her lip. "Take care of April and May for me." "Of course I will," he replied, "I promised your mother to look after you and I will promise you that I will look after your nieces." "Thank you, Jett," she said, "Just take care of them and don't forget to let them share their lives with people that love them." She smiled as she spoke. Jett nodded sadly.

"If you wish it, so it shell be," he said quietly, "Saya Otonashi." Saya titled her head to the side. "What's wrong?" she asked."Nothing," Jett replied rubbing his neck. "So, where do I come into your little plan?" Saya looked down. "When, Hagi and I go our separate ways," she answered. "So, I need to be there before you?" she nodded. "Okay, that's sounds easy enough," he said, "Just don't let Romeo catch you." "Shut up," Saya groaned slapping her forehead. Jett just laughed. "Just meet me that the lab."

The Russian air was cold. It was so cold that Saya could see her breath. Kai and Julia sat in the van. "The hideout isn't far off," said Julia looking to the woods. Kai looked at his little sister. His wound had closed a bit. He knew that Saya was trying to keep him safe but how could he stay put knowing she was risking her life? Hagi appeared from the woods with Lulu at his side. "We find it," said Lulu, "But the place's crawling with guards."

"Ready?" said David as he and Louis climbed out the van. Saya nodded looking to the horizon. She grabbed Hagi's sleeve. Hagi looked down at his queen's face. "Hagi….." The chevalier didn't need the words but she said them anyway. "Be careful," "You do the same," he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Kai looked away from the two couple. Mao and Okaumra had gone off to some research. David's phone began to ring. David pulled out his phone. "What is it?" he asked seeing that it was Okaumra.

"Good," said Okaumra, "I'm glad I caught you before making your way in. I have some info on that container and the company that our enemies teamed up with." "What?" said David, "The container contains the key compound to the toxin inside of Saya." "So what is it?" David asked, "That's the strange part," Okaumra replied scratching his head. "It's…." "What?" said David in shock. "David?" said Julia turning to him.

"And that's not all," said Okaumra, The company's name is…." David couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Yeah we double checked," said Okaumra. "Good work," said David, "Keep me post when you learn more." "Will do," said Okaumra before hanging up. David hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I've got word from Okaumra," he said. Everyone looked to him. "In the container that Saya find has the key compound to the toxin inside her." "That is?" said Kai.

"Diva's blood," David replied. Everyone grasped. "Diva's…blood…." Saya repeated. So, it was Diva's own blood that was the poison. Saya made a fist. Kai looked at Saya's face. If Saya dies then that would be the second person Diva had taken from him. The image of their little brother's face as Diva held him by the face appeared in Kai's head. The cracks in her neck were from the crystallization taking place.

"And what about the company?" Kai asked turning to David almost shouting. "…" David remained silent for a moment or so. "Cinq Fieches," David replied quickly. "What?" Kai shouted in rage. "Cinq Fieches," Saya whispered. The image of Solomon and Anshel Goldsmith; both were Diva's chevaliers but very different people. Solomon had confessed his feelings for her six years ago and Anshel had tried to kill her. She looked over her shoulder to Hagi. He was thinking the same thing. Someone was using the Cinq Fieches name for benefits unknown. Cinq Fieches was one of the world's powerful companies.

Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "We must be careful," he said if he knew something that Saya had missed. "Hagi…?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Hagi shook his head as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "It's nothing," he said turning away. Saya knew something was up. She had known him since he was a boy, so there was no point in lying to her. "Hagi," she said scolding him. Hagi sighed and headed into the forest. Saya followed him knowing that he would want to talk without the others hearing every word. She looked at him the whole time.

They stopped in the middle of a small field. "So, what's wrong?" she asked. He turned to face her. "I know that it's a while since the opera house," he began. What did that have to do with anything now? "Anshel's alive," he said. He waited for a moment or two for her to reply. Saya's jaw fell open. "How?" she asked. Hagi sighed knowing full well he would regret it later. He pulled back his sleeve. She saw red cracks on his arm.

Her eyes widen and her jaw fell further to the ground. "You're not the only one with Diva's blood injected into," he said pulling his sleeve down. "Anshel had some of Diva's blood when we fought." "What happened?" she asked concern. "He injected into me as the opera house caved in on us. He got away after that." "So," said Saya, "He recreated Cinq Fieches?" Hagi nodded. "That is what I believe," he said. "You're dying too," she said sadly. She never wanted him to die like this. He had yet to live his life.

"He said that once it injected the only thing that could stop was…" "Was?" she asked, "Your blood," "My….blood….?" Hagi nodded again. "Since you have the toxin inside you," he said, "It won't work. He also said that if he injects us again with the toxin…we'll die much quicker." "How is it we're not dead now?" she asked. "He found a way to slowly down the process. He did that so you would obey the Black Shield."

"But," she said, "It's affects me more so than you." "That's because, I am your chevalier. It affects us differently." "I had it longer but…." "It's worse on me because…" she paused for a moment. "Diva was my sister." He didn't reply. "How didn't you say anything to anyone?" she asked. "I for same reason you didn't," he said, "I didn't want to worry them and especially you, Saya." "I know that, "she replied, "Hagi, Julia could've….I mean….they could've helped you." "My life isn't worth saving without you," he said.

"I knew if they knew then they wouldn't try to find you." "Still would have," she replied. "They wouldn't let me fight to protect what was precious me….you…." "You said that your life isn't worth saving but that's not true," she said, "Hagi, you're very special to me. You are the only man I've ever loved and always will. I just didn't know how to show you what I really felt but now I did." "Your life is worth more than anything to me," he said, "Even, though I had the toxin. That didn't stop me from searching for you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise that I'm going to find the cure and free us both," she said, "So, we can live together." He wrapped his arms around her. Their lips touched. For once, Saya's mind wasn't on the task at hand but found herself being carried away by his wings into the sky, forever free from the world her knew. She felt so alive than she had in years. Hagi was her escape into happiness. A few minutes before they pulled away. Hagi placed his forehead on hers. "This isn't the time," he said, "For us to be caught up in romance." She looked into his eyes. He never could tell how she felt right now that this moment in time.

"Sometimes," she replied, "It's good to have a moment here and there especially if we may not see each other again." "I will make sure that I will live to see you," he said, "And I'll do the same for you." His words were like music to her ears. She kissed his lips again. He chuckled and returned the kiss. If this was the last time they would spend together before battle then why not make it last? That was something that Saya was thinking. They pulled away then kissed again. They pulled away after six whole minutes.

"We return to the others," he said. "Yeah," she replied, "But…kiss me one more time." "If that is what you wish," he replied before kissing her once more. When they pulled away a voice called out. "What the heck are you guys doing?" They turned and saw Kai standing there. "Kai," said Saya as she laid her eyes on her older brother. "Come on," he said, "Everyone's waiting." "Yeah," she replied. She grabbed Hagi's hand and walked off behind Kai. Kai smiled to himself. He knew what they were doing. He looked over at them.

He noticed that they were holding hands. He smiled as he turned and continued walking through the snow. Hagi looked down at Saya. This might be the last time they would have together. He was more determined than ever to protect her and save her life even if he had to die. Saya placed her head on his shoulder. The cold was getting to her. Hagi could tell as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for warmth. She smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. Kai turned once more smiling as he looked away.

Little did they know just how fate would have its cruel way with their journey. Kai might lose his sister and friend to the deadly virus that they shared. The question was how would he take it when he learned that they were both dying? Saya only wished that she left this world leaving a smile on Kai's face to see her off into the next world. Would one die or they both die. That was the mystery. Whatever awaited them; Saya and Hagi would be ready. Would Kai when the truth came out. Saya worried how he would take it. Hagi had already revealed his death to her but what would Kai do when he learns the terrible truth? Saya feared that he would be able to smile after this was all over. That was all up to fate.

Chapter 7, to end the Black Shield

Saya and Hagi ran through the halls. Solders began shooting at them. Hagi got in front of Saya blocking the bullets with his cello case. He swung it into solder's torso knocking him down. Saya jumped up into the air and came crushing down on top of a soldier who was aiming for Hagi's frank. More solders came out from different directions. Saya dived down behind Hagi's shield. "There's too many," she said knowing in her condition she couldn't much. Hagi looked to his queen before making his move.

He took one good swung of his cello case. The metal case crashed into many solders knocking them aside. Saya kicked one in the chin. Hagi swung a dragger into the muse of a solder's machine gun that was right behind Saya. The solder had pulled the trigger before knowing what had happened. Saya dove down behind Hagi again. The machine gun explored into nothing. Saya covered her ears. Four solders appeared from a side hall. "Hagi," Saya cried. The chevalier nodded knowing what she was going to say next.

Hagi grabbed her by her arm and lifted her off the floor. He swung his arms toward the four solders releasing Saya in midair. Saya held out a dragger that Hagi had given her. One of the four solders pulled out a knife. The sound of metal clashing with metal rang through the air as Saya and the solder's blade clashed. Spinks flew through the air. The solder's armor on his arm cracked. Saya landed on her back and sidled across the hall. A hand reached out and stopped her which was Hagi. She looked up at him and nodded.

After helping her up, Hagi leapt into the air landing behind the solder that Saya had clashed with. The solder didn't notice him as he ran for Saya. Hagi's claws dogged into the cracks in his armor ripping it apart. The solder heard cracking from his arm. He looked down and saw that his armor was cracking. He felt a fist connecting with his spinal cord. He fell to the floor. Saya stood behind him with her fist out at the ready. The second solder ran for her with full speed. "Hagi," she called. Hagi appeared at her side.

He knelt down lowering his cello case. Saya stepped onto the lid of the case. Hagi lifted it up careful so not to let her fall off. Saya knelt down ready to pounce. "NOW!" she shouted as the solder was closer. Hagi launched his case with Saya on top of it. Saya leapt off the case and over the solder. The case crashed the solder's skull in knocking him down. Saya flew toward the third solder. The solder began to shot. Saya dove down giving Hagi the element of surprise. The solder fell as Hagi's claws pierced through his abdomen.

The forth solder continued to shot at Hagi. Saya appeared from behind and jabbed her fist into his spine. Blood shot out his mouth staining the floor. The solder fell to the floor. Hagi picked up a badge that they would need to get into the main control room. Saya landed beside him. "That was way too easy," she said. He nodded. "No doubt they're waiting for us to separate," he said. "Yeah," she said, "Matt and Mac would be waiting for us in the control room." "Still we should be careful," he said. Saya nodded. "Saya…." Saya put her two fingers up a ear piece that David had given her.

"Yes," she answered. "How is it on your end?" David asked. "We just got passed the first few guards," she replied as Hagi handed her a key card for the lab. "Right," said David, "Keep us post." "Roger," she said before pulling her hand away from her ear. "We should get moving," said Hagi. "Right, let's go," said Saya. They ran down the hall. Saya had memorized the building. She knew every corner, every room, where the lab was and where the main controls were. Hagi came to a stop. Saya stopped taking notice of the solders.

"Damn," she swore, "Looks like they're not making it easy." Hagi held up his right hand. The solders charged toward them. Hagi swung his claws into the air creating a rush of wind. Saya shielded herself from the rush of wind as it knocked many solders down. She looked to see many solders on the floor. "Wow," she gasped, "When did you learn to do that?" "It's something I've been working on," he replied. Then they a loud BOOM! They turned to look behind them. The side wall had been brown by something heavy.

A creature with sharp fangs and claws appeared from the smoke. "A CHIROPTERAN!" Saya shouted. The chiropteran turned to face them. The solders began shooting at them and the chiropteran. "Hagi," said Saya as she ran toward the chiropteran. Hagi ran after her. It was clear which the bigger threat here was. Hagi ducked down as the chiropteran's claws were an inch from his face. Saya swung the dragger she had with her own blood into the creature's snort. The monster roared out in pain as it turned to stone.

Hagi turned his attention onto the solders. Saya sidled into a solder with her elbow at the ready. Jabbing her elbow into his torso. The solder went into the wall. Hagi pierced a solder's right shoulder as he ran for Saya. Blood poured out from his shoulder as Hagi yanked his claws out. The solder fell to the floor. Saya brought her foot under a guard's chin making him fall back. Hagi grabbed two solders by their arms and spun around spending them flying into the walls. Saya ducked as a solder swung his fist at her back.

Hagi grabbed his wrist and threw him into a wall. Saya popped up from the floor blinking. "You should be more careful," said Hagi. "Sorry," she said, "I just felt a little weak for a moment." Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. The remaining solders came running toward them. Hagi pulled Saya to the side. He set her down against a wall to the side. "I'll finish this quickly," he said then kissed her forehead. He turned to the remaining solders. His body seemed like it was glowing against the wind he create.

The solders went flying in all directions. The wind died down after the last of solders was out cold. Hagi knelt down and lifted Saya up into his arms. "Your body can't handle anymore fighting," he said. She placed her head on his shoulder. He ran the rest of the way. Once they got to the main control room was; Lulu was there waiting. Hagi placed Saya down onto her feet. "This is where we part," he said sadly. Saya nodded and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. She hugged Lulu. "Just make sure you two live," she said, "Promise?" Lulu nodded. "You do the same, Saya," she said. Saya and Hagi kissed. She ran off after pulling away. Hagi and Lulu made their way into the control room. The rest was up to Saya.

Saya crept to the corner. She placed her back against the wall. She looked over the corner. Scientist came in and out through the sidling glass doors. She waited for a moment. She looked at the key card that Hagi had given her. A picture of a woman was on the card. Now was as good of time as any to practice her transformation powers. She closed her eyes and imaged the woman on the card standing before her. When she got the image; her body felt strange. She opened her eyes and looked down then smiled. "It worked," she whispered.

She placed the card on her chest and headed for the doors. She was unaware of the camera near the doors. Anshel looked at the motors of his studies. He looked at the image of the woman entering the lab. "Stop the frame," he said. A man stopped the video. "Zoom in on that woman there," he pointed. The man zoomed in on the woman. "Who is that?" Anshel asked. "That's Amber Silverstone," said the man, "A scientist of ours. Why? Is there something wrong?" Mac and Matt looked at the motor. "That's no scientist," said Anshel.

Saya stepped through the doors. She looked around. "Hey Amber," said a woman on the computer. Saya looked at the card. The name on the card was "Amber Silverstone". "Hey, Alex," said Saya after reading the other woman's card. "Did Matt spend you down here for that cure on the toxin in that demon? Saya Otonashi?" Saya tried to remain calm. "Yes, he did," she replied, "So, do you have it?" "Yeah," said Alex, "Try the bottle on the left hand shelf. Third from the left." Saya looked to the shelves on the wall where the woman was pointing. "Top or bottom?" she asked. "Top," Alex replied.

"Thanks," said Saya walking toward the shelf. She lifted the bottle with purple liquid inside. "I'll just take it to Matt now," she said. Alex nodded. Saya walked out the doors. "Yes," she said, "Now to get this to Julia so she can…." "Well, well, what a small world we live in. isn't that right Amber Silverstone or should I say Saya Otonashi," said a voice from behind. Saya spun around to see a man that looked to be in his fifties or late forties.

"Crap," she whispered under her breath. "It's been far too long, don't you think so?" a blast of energy knocked Saya down onto her back. "Augh, Ark," she cried as she hit the floor on her back. She had turned back to her original form. "I have to amount," said the man, "You have gotten stronger even with that toxin made from Diva's blood." Saya slowly sat up. "Still a pain as always," she growled, "Anshel Goldsmith," "It's too long since we last saw each other," said Anshel. He stepped into the light.

Saya saw his face. One of his eyes was gone. "You like?" he asked, "This is what happens when your chevalier uses his full power." _Hagi did that? _She thought. "I'm lucky I managed to escape when I did. So that I can revenge Diva's death." "What's your plan?" Saya asked, "I know that you wouldn't settle just for the destruction of the Red Shield, so what is your plan?" Anshel stepped onto her stomach. Saya screamed in pain. Blood shot out her mouth. "My plan is to for both Black and Red Shield to destroy each other so I won't have to and to destroy you and Hagi. Then I will take Diva's children."

"I won't let you take them from me!" she shouted trying to get him off. Anshel stepped down harder on her ribs. "You're in no condition to make threats,' he said, "The virus is already taking its cornet into her system. Soon, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes." "As for that chevalier Jett, the one you spend here was killed by Diva's blood too." "He was our mother's chevalier!" Saya cried, "There's no way Diva's blood will work on him!" "Oh, well," said Anshel, "He wasn't," "What?" 'What? You think Solomon would let you live on your own without protection?" 'Solomon?" she gasped.

"Yes," said Anshel, "Solomon took some of your blood and injected into a lonely boy he found on the streets." "You're lying," she cried trying to push him off. "Am I?" said Anshel. The bottle flew out of Saya's grasp and broke onto the floor. "NOO!" Saya shouted. Her only way to save Hagi and herself and now it was gone. Anshel laughed. "Don't worry," he said holding up at needle at her face. "I'm going to finish the job by injecting you with more of Diva's blood then I'm going to the same to Hagi as well."

"You wanted to die, didn't you? So, allow me to grant that wish." BAN! Blood shot out of Anshel's arm. "SAYAAA!" Kai shouted as he came out from the corner with his pistol in hand. "KAI!" Saya shouted. "Well, isn't it the human Kai Myagusuku," said Anshel. "Anshel Goldsmith," Kai growled pointing the muse at his tempo. "You know that a gunshot wouldn't kill me," said Anshel. "Who said that you're my target?' said Kai. "Hn?" said Anshel. Kai shot his gun. The bullet missed Anshel by a few inches.

"Missed," said Anshel. "Wasn't aiming at ya," said Kai. Anshel heard something leaning forward. A rope holding large boxes came crushing down on top of him. Hagi appeared and had moved Saya out of the way just in time. Lulu stood next to Kai with Louis and David behind him. "Nice one, Kai," said Louis. "Saya," said Hagi, "Are you alright?" she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said. "It's alright Saya," said Kai, "We're all here." Saya looked and saw Julia, Mao, Okaumra, April and May standing behind Kai.

"Everyone," she said touched. Hagi looked down at her. "Saya," he whispered. "You fools," said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Matt and Mac along with severe solders standing there. Kai pointed his gun at them. "Saya," said David, "We'll handle the Black Shield. You and Hagi deal with Anshel Goldsmith." "Right," said Saya as Hagi helped her up to her feet. "Can you stand on your own?" Hagi asked. Saya's legs shook.

Lulu held up her battle-ax as she stood next to Hagi. "I'll help too," she said. Hagi nodded. "So, will we," said April. May nodded. "No," said Saya trying to keep her balance. "You're too young." "But…auntie…." Said May. "Listen to your aunt," said Hagi. "Don't worry," said Lulu, "We'll take care of this." Anshel pushed the boxes aside as he stood. "Damn humans," he growled. Saya stood her ground. Anshel held up his palm.

Lulu, Hagi and Saya jumped into the air and landed on their feet. The sound of gunshots echoed in Saya's ears. Julia, Mao, Okaumra and the twins ran out the building. Kai, Louis and David were having a gun out with the Black Shield. Lulu was the first to make her move. She swung her large ax toward Anshel. Anshel smirked as he disappeared into the wind. Saya came running toward him with her katana that Hagi had given her.

She swung her katana at his side. Anshel disappeared into the air. He reappeared behind Saya. Hagi quickly countered his attack on his queen. The two chevaliers clashed. Saya jumped onto Lulu's weapon. Lulu swung her battle-ax straight at Anshel. Saya flew off the ax and pointed the tip of her blade at Anshel's back. She cut her thumb as she flew through the air. Anshel dived down avoiding both Saya and Hagi's attack. Hagi's dragger clashed with Saya's katana. Lulu flew over Saya's shoulder swinging her ax for Anshel's spine.

Anshel grabbed her by the neck. "LULU!" Saya shouted as she zipped through the air. A gust of wind spends her backwards into Hagi's arms. He placed her down onto her feet. Anshel flew Lulu to the side. Saya reached out her arm for the small Schiff. Lulu hit Saya's arm. "Are you alright?" Saya asked setting her down to the floor. Lulu stood up and shook off her shock. "I'm fine," the Schiff replied. Saya turned to Anshel with hatred in her eyes. Anshel bended down avoiding Hagi's sharp claws.

Saya went for his left arm. Anshel leapt up as she was a few inches away. "You're just speeding up the process," he said landing onto the rapiers. Hagi appeared behind him. He swung his right arm at Anshel's spinal cord. Anshel held out his hand and placed it onto Hagi's chest. A blast of electricity spends Hagi flying back. "HAGI!" Saya shouted taking off toward Anshel. Anshel shot out a blast of electricity at her frank. Saya dodged at the last second. "Not bad," said Anshel looking over his shoulder.

Saya appeared from his side and stabbed his good eye. "You bitch," Anshel hissed swung his arm at her stomach. His arm connected with her stomach spending her backwards. Hagi caught her in midair. "Thanks," she said. Lulu appeared from his other with her ax ready to strike. Anshel disappeared into the wind. Lulu looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Saya saw him appearing behind Lulu's small frame. "Lulu!" she shouted, "Behind you!" the Schiff turned around to see Anshel's claws heading for her torso.

Hagi blocked his attack by using his case as a shield. Saya appeared from behind. Anshel grabbed her blade in midair. Saya smiled knowing that he would try something like that. Anshel heard a cracking sound. He looked and saw that Saya had cut her thumb and now her blood was on the blade. His arm was slowly turning to stone. He pulled back and leapt to the side. He ripped off his arm before the poison could spent throughout his entire body, "Well played," he said, "Reducing me to rip off my own arm." Saya growled annoyed.

She felt something crawling up her left arm. She pulled back her sleeve and looked to see red cracks slowly creeping down her arm. "No," she gasped. "The toxin spending isn't it," said Anshel smirking. Saya looked at him. "If I were you, I would stop fighting and do something for that." "Saya," said Hagi appearing at her side. Lulu appeared on Saya's other side. Saya held her arm as the cracks crept down her arm. Water filled Lulu's eyes. Anshel laughed as he watched them all suffer. "…" Hagi turned to the man.

He stood up and glared at him. His eyes like draggers. Anshel returned his glare. The two chevaliers disappeared into the wind. Blue burs clashed severe times. The Schiff and the queen watched the fight. "Can you stand?" Lulu asked her. Saya tried to move but couldn't. "No," she said holding her arm. Anshel slashed into the wall. Hagi pinned him against the wall. "You will cure Saya," the dark knight threatens. "What makes you so sure that I would," said Anshel pulling him back. Hagi landed onto the floor feet first.

Anshel landed onto the floor as well. The two chevaliers readied themselves for another attack. Saya slowly got up to her feet with Lulu's help. Lulu held her battle-ax out in front of her. Saya pointed the tip of her katana at Anshel's torso. Anshel pushed Hagi into a wall behind him. Hagi slashed into the wall beside his queen and the young Schiff. "HAGI!" Saya shouted. The chevalier fell to the floor. Saya's eyes widen in horrible. "HAGI!" she cried running toward him. Anshel swung his arm at her. Saya went flying back.

Lulu ran to her side but Anshel kicked her in stomach. The Schiff went flying back into the wall. Saya slowly sat up, her eyes glowing red. Anshel walked toward her. "You know," he said, "I was going to let the virus take its course but…." She tried to stand but couldn't. "You're proving to be more difficult than I thought." "Your blood can still kill me even when Diva's blood is taking root." Saya tired one more time. Hagi slowly stood up. "Saya," he whispered as he turned to his queen. Lulu appeared out of nowhere on top of Anshel's shoulders. "Lulu," said Saya as the little Schiff held on for dear life.

Lulu bit down on Anshel's right shoulder. "Ah," Anshel cried as the young Schiff's fangs pierced his fresh. 'Leave Saya alone," said Lulu with her fangs still dogged into his fresh. Anshel tried to shake her off. "Saya…." Hagi appeared beside her. She nodded as he lifted her up to her feet. She held out her katana. Hagi zipped through the wind with Saya on his arm. Saya cut her thumb once more. Anshel managed to throw Lulu off. Lulu's small body bounced like a beach ball. "LULU!" Saya cried. Anshel turned to face the oncoming queen and chevalier. Hagi held out his right hand. His claws pierced through Anshel's torso pinning him down.

Saya's poisonous blade pierced through his remaining eye once more. Anshel screamed as his body began to turn to stone. Lulu slowly raised her body up to see the two lovers delivering the final blow. Anshel's skin turned pale. Saya watched her blood took root. "I'm surprise that you can still fight with my blood taking root," she mocked him before he was completely stone. "You bitch…." Those were the last words that left his mouth. Lulu looked at the body. "Good iridous," she said.

Saya fell to the floor. Hagi caught her before she hit the cold floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just got dizzy all of the sudden." Lulu heard footsteps running toward them. David and Louis appeared. Louis was carrying Kai on his back. "The Black Shield's gone for good," said Louis. Hagi nodded as he lifted Saya up into his arms. 'We need to get out of here," said David, "Joel has spend agents to blow this place," said Louis. Kai looked over at his sister. Her eyes were closed.

He reached out for her hand. His vision was getting fuzzy. "Saya…." He couldn't find the strength to stay awake. He closed his eyes. Hagi and Lulu ran ahead of them with Saya in Hagi's arms. David ran behind Lulu and Louis ran behind the chevalier with the wounded Kai on his back. They reached the exist. Julia had two stretchers ready for Kai and Saya. Hagi's body felt heavy. "Hagi…?" said Lulu, "Are you okay?" Before the chevalier could reply; he fell to the snowy ground. "Hagi?" said Lulu. "UNCLE HAGI!" the twins shouted running to his side as he fell to the ground. "Get 'im in the van," Julia demanded.

Chapter 8, the incurable toxin

Saya opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She jolted up once she realized what happened. Kai came into the room. The look on his face said that something was wrong. "Kai?" she said. He looked up at her then looked away. "What's wrong?" she said. Kai sighed and turned to face her. "Hagi's dying," he said. Saya jumped up to her feet. "Where is he?" she asked. "In the room next door," said Kai. Saya ran passed him. Kai watched her ran into the other room. He looked down sadly knowing it was too late for Hagi.

Saya swung the door open. Julia sat in a chair near the bed. "Saya," she said sadly. Saya walked over to the bed. Her eyes landed on Hagi's face. His skin was paler than usual. "Hagi….?" She said. Julia looked away. "I'm sorry, Saya," she said, "I couldn't save him." "What?" Saya cried, "You mean he's-?" "He's dead," said Julia. Saya's world fell apart. She fell to her knees. Tears dripped down her face. Kai stood in the door way. He looked away from his sister. What could he say to calm her?

Tears dripped down his face too. Hagi was his friend and now he was gone. Saya burled her face into her hands. "Hagi," she said as the tears fell from her eyes. He had died to save her life; knowing that he wouldn't be able to live anymore. "Saya," Kai whispered. Saya ran toward Hagi's side. She burled her face into his chest. "Please," she cried, "Don't leave me alone again. I need you so much. I love you, Hagi, so very much." Kai made a fist as the tears went down his face. He was useless once again. Hagi had died and now, Kai couldn't do anything for Saya. "Please, come back to me," she said crying even harder.

Julia turned away. "I managed to find a cure for the toxin," she said. Kai looked at her with his eyes watery. Julia knew why he was upset. "If Saya still wants to…." "No," said Saya. Kai and Julia looked at her for a moment or so. "I can't live without Hagi," she said crying harder. "Without him….I can't live on!" Kai made a fist. "Yes, you can," he said. Saya looked to her big brother. She could see the tears coming down his face. "You can live on," he said, "It's what Hagi would have wanted. He did everything so that you could live your life the way you wanted to." Saya looked at him.

"I'll not going to let you throw everything he worked for away just like that. You have the twins and I." "I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT HAGI!" Saya shouted. "YES YOU CAN!" Kai shouted. Saya froze. "He would want you to," he said after calming down. "He threw his own life away for you. I'm not gonna let you go like that." He walked toward. "Besides, I can't face dad, Riku and Hagi; If I let you do that. We're a family no matter what. You have people to live for in this world." Julia and Saya listened to Kai's words.

"Hagi loves you to the very end," he said knelling down in front of her. "He told me that you're his whole world. As long you live so well he. Even though physical he's not here but he's still by your side. He's in your heart." Kai touched her cheek. "His memory will always be with you to the end." "Kai's right," said Julia. Saya turned to Julia. "Hagi wouldn't want you to throw everything away like that." Saya wrapped the tears from her eyes. "You're right,' she said to both Julia and Kai. "Hagi would want me to live on."

"He would be with you forever," said Kai smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "I'll take the cure," she said as she and Kai stood up. "Julia, I'm ready." Julia smiled at them. "Alright," she said, "Hold out your arm." Saya did as she was told. Julia injected a needle into her skin. Kai watched as the green liquid went down into Saya's arm. The red cracks on her neck and arm vanished. Kai smiled as he watched. "There," said Julia turning away after she was finished. "You'll live a normal life now."

Kai smiled as he watched her. "Come on," he said, "Everyone's waiting to see you." She nodded. She turned to Hagi. "Kai," she said, "Yeah?" he asked. "Can we place Hagi in the Myagusuku family tomb?" she asked. Kai smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said, "That way we can say that he was part of the family." Saya smiled as she looked to Kai and then Hagi. "Yeah," she said still smiling. Julia smiled too. "I want to have a moment with him alone," said Saya turning to Kai. "Of course," he said smiling.

Julia and Kai stepped out leaving Saya alone with her lover. "I love you, Hagi," she said touching his hand. "I'll never find anyone like you. You're the only man I'll ever love. You stole my heart and I didn't want it back. All I ask is that you live peaceful in the next world. I want you to know that I'll be thinking about you every second. I love you so much." She kissed his lips. The feeling was still there. She smiled as she pulled away. "Sleep well my love," she whispered in his ear. "I'll always be thinking about you."

Omoro wasn't as packed as it has been for the past few weeks. Kai, Lulu, Saya and the twins returned home a few months later. Hagi was buried in the Myagusuku family tomb. Saya visited the tomb everyday to give Hagi her blessing along with George and Riku. Saya walked up the steps of the tomb. She had her headphones in her ears. She was listening to the song that tied her and Hagi together. "Our heart," she whispered as she came her way to the tomb. Kai and the others were at Omoro getting ready for a welcome party for Saya.

Of course, Kai didn't tell her this. Saya had finally reached the top of the steps. She walked toward the tomb. She opened the door to the tomb and stepped inside. "Hey Hagi," she said to the casket near the door. She smiled and sat down next to it. She began to pray for her lover's happiness. "I love you, Hagi," she said. Then something told her to open the casket. She lifted up the lid and saw that it was empty. She jumped up to her feet in a panic.

She ran out of the tomb looking around. Her headphones hanging from her ears as she ran out. She heard the sound of a melody. She followed it down the steps. The melody led her toward Park Ave. she saw a cloud of people surrounding a musician. "What's going on?"s he said walking toward the cloud. She saw a cello. It couldn't be, could it? She had to find out. She pushed her way through the cloud. Her eyes widen as she saw him sitting there. His long dark hair a mess, his chiropteran hand was bandaged. The cloud seemed not to notice his hand as he played. Saya heard some girls whispering about the musician.

The music stopped after a few minutes or so. The cloud clapped their hands and dropped money into the case. One by one they walked away after the performance was over. Saya smiled as she and the musician were the only ones left. "You know," she said, "There's other ways to get my attention." The musician chuckled. "I knew you would answer my call," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, Hagi," she said. Hagi smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Saya," he replied.

They kissed. Saya had never felt so alive in months. "I'm glad you're home," she said after pulling away. "I am glad that we have each other again," he said smiling. She smiled back. He stood up and picked her up into his arms. She smiled and then kissed his lips. He kissed her back. His wings appeared and lifted them up into the sky. "Anywhere you would like to go?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," she said, "As long as I have you; I'll go anywhere." He chuckled and headed for Omoro knowing that's where her family was waiting.

They landed in front of Omoro. Hagi gently placed her down onto her feet. "Let's go inside," he said. She nodded smiling. She opened the door and was surprised by the others as they jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE!" she jumped back in a panic. "Got ya," said Kai laughing at her reaction. "Shut up," she said laughing. She turned to the door. 'Kai, there's someone here that you know," she said smiling as Hagi stepped into the restaurant. Kai's eyes widen. Now it was Saya's turn to laugh at his reaction.

A smile crossed his face. "Hey, Hagi," he said, "Welcome home." "Hello Kai," said Hagi as they took hands. "It's good to see you." "Uncle Hagi's alive!" April and May shouted as they ran to Hagi. Hagi smiled at them as he knelt down at eye level with them. Everyone was surprise to see him alive. They welcomed him back where he belonged. Saya smiled as she watched him. He had a place to call home too. Mao appeared at her side. "Well, looks like it's a happy ever after, after all," she said smiling. "Yeah," said Saya smiling as she watched the twins grab Hagi's arms. "It's one big happy ending."

Two years have passed since then. Kai walked up the steps to the family tomb. "HEY KAI!" a voice cried out. Kai turned to his little sister running after him. He smiled as she came up toward him. "Wait up will ya," she said catching her breath. "I'm bad," said Kai still smiling. Saya rolled her eyes. "You idiot," she said. Lulu appeared with the twins and Hagi. "Geez, guys," said Kai, "For chiropterans, you are slow." "Shut up," said Saya snapping him on the cheek. She and Kai just laughed. "Race ya to the top !" April called to May. "Hey, April, wait up will ya!" May cried out running after her.

Lulu dashed after them. Kai followed her. Saya watched them smiling. Hagi stood next to his wife for two years. They had gotten married two years. Julia had found a way for Saya to have Hagi's children. Two children stood next to Hagi smiling at their mother. Saya picked her daughter. Their son held onto Hagi's hand. "Looks, like the family's growing," she said rubbing her abdomen. Hagi placed a hand on his wife's hand.

"Yes," he said smiling. She smiled and kissed her husband. "I love you, Hagi," she said. "I love you, Saya," he said kissing her forehead. "Hey you guys coming!" Kai's voice called. They walked up the steps to the tomb. Once they got there; Kai opened the door. They all stepped inside. "Hey, dad, Riku," said Kai smiling. Saya smiled. "Hi, dad Riku," she said. They sat down and prayed for their brother and father to have a peaceful life in the next world. "So, when is your date again?" Saya asked as they walked down the steps.

Kai looked over his shoulder at her. "I got to pick Mao up at five," he said smiling. "Okay," said Saya smiling. Kai and Mao were dating now, thanks to Saya and Lulu. They played match maker. Saya's plan to get them together was to trick them in thinking that she was going to see a movie with Kai and Lulu did the same with Mao. Kai and Mao were surprised to see each other there. They realized after they saw the movie what Saya's plan was. Kai was a bit mad that Saya had lied but was glad to have a girlfriend.

They got back around noon and had lunch. Kai left for his date at four-thirty. Lulu went play with the children in the living room. Saya went to play around her husband. They lay under the covers. "I love you," said Saya smiling as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Saya," he replied smiling. "Promise me that we'll be a family forever,' she said curling up against his chest. "I promise my love," he said. He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

"I will always be by your side," he whispered in her ear. "You are my queen, love and wife." He kissed her cheek. "I will be with you forever my queen." "I love you," she said in her sleep. Hagi smiled. "I love you too, my beautiful wife," he said, "Sleep well." He placed his forehead against hers. "Now and forever yours." He held her closer. "Sweet dreams, my wife." He kissed her one more time.

Saya went to her big sleep after three months. The children grew up with the knowledge of her. Hagi and Lulu raised the six children while she slept. Kai had an accident and became Saya's third chevalier. He had some time to get use to the idea. Julia and David's son George became April's chevalier. Louis adapted a boy named Billy which became May's chevalier. Hagi's children didn't create chevaliers because of their father and uncle being there for them. His oldest child was a handful but Hagi loved him anyway.

Saya woke up after thirty years. Julia had injected a chemical into her body so that she wouldn't' habitat again. Her children and nieces had already had it done to them. The Red Shield was no more than just a memory. The Black Shield was no more as well. Saya never forgot about the Red and Black Shields. She was glad that she had a family of her own. Mao had died and Kai had never fallen for anyone else. Saya told him that Mao would want him to move on with his life. Kai tried dating but he didn't feel anything with anyone.

People were getting suspicious about the family that didn't age. Soon, they had to leave Omoro and settled in the Zoo. Saya and Hagi had a hard time getting over the bad memories of their old home. They got over it very quickly. Kai worked in a diner part-time. Lulu also worked at the diner. Saya stayed home with the six children. Hagi taught the cello to children who had the desire to play. The legend of the Black Shield had been finished and the Red Shield's memory burned within their hearts.

Saya's had once again had the happiness that the Black Shield took her from. Kai and Hagi had not just save Saya's body but also saved her heart and soul from being crushed any further. Now she had her spirit back thanks to the two most important people in her life. To this day: Saya's life was full with meaning once again. The story had been good to the end. Anshel didn't appear after the destruction of the Black Shield. That made Saya believe that was the last and final time she would see of him.

Now she was free to live her life the way she wanted to. She chose to live with Kai and Hagi by her side. Lulu and the children were a bonus. She and Hagi had a happy marriage. Lulu became their child and Kai the older brother and uncle. Saya still continues to live her life in peace. But she knew that there would be times where her life wasn't so peaceful. She managed to pull through everything that fate threw at her. She was strong, she was powerful and she believed in the bond she shared with those around her. She had created her own happy ending with a family that loves her to the very end

The end


End file.
